Te propongo un cambio
by letritas
Summary: Harima se vuelve el nuevo guarda espaldas de Eri. Eri le confiesa su amor a Harima, a quien un cambio de imagen lo vuelve el chico más popular de la escuela, captando la atención de muchas chicas incluyendo a la monótona Akira. ¿Harima nieto de un millonario? romance, aventura, acción y algo de erotismo, nos dará un rato muy ameno. mi primer fic no sean muy duros conmigo si
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 ¿Dónde Estoy?**

Era un día común y corriente y Harima se centraba en poder abrir sus ojos pero el sol lo impedía que se dispuso a tomar su almohada y usarla como escudo para que el sol no hiciera daño a sus dos morenos ojos, y le dio la misma tarea a sus sedosas sábanas blancas….

(Pensamiento de harina)- aguarda pero si desde mi cuarto no se puede ver el sol por las mañanas y mis sabanas son azules y no tan sedosas, yo duermo en un catre frio, no en una cama tan suave y limpia- Harima salió de sus pensamientos solo para salir de un salto de aquella tersa pieza de fina mueblería y notar que no era ni tan siquierasu edificio departamental.

El sobresalto y sorpresa le duro poco ya que un fuerte dolor en el abdomen lo mando al suelo, donde el golpe contra el mismo y los objetos que se encontraban sobre un pequeño buro al caer,hicieron un estruendo que se pudo oír asta el piso de abajo, donde una chica de ojos y cabello de color oro se disponía a cenar.

Al escuchar el ruido, no el ruido no era importante sino de donde venía la rubia salió del comedor, con un rostro que expresaba una preocupación enorme, acompañado de un acelero en su respiración. La chica en un dos por tres llego a la ya mencionada habitación, la enorme distancia entre el comedor y la alcoba no fue impedimento para llegar primero y ver a un chico moreno tirado en el suelo con varias heridas en todo su cuerpo, pero una herida en el abdomen creo suma preocupación en la rubia, la cual se extendía desde parte del costado hasta casi el ombligo del moreno, manchando el suelo y su camisa.

La chica entra en llanto y desesperación, solo atino a gritar por ayuda, a lo que su siempre fiel sirviente llego en seguida, pero no con su ya acostumbrado smoking sino con una playera blanca y unos jeans desgastados y manchados de licor enseguida el alto hombre grito por Alfred el doctor de la familia quien corrió por el pasillo y llego en segundos.

El doctor tomo su botiquín ya un poco más calmado y se prestó a suturar la herida, el chico solo podía gritar ya que a pesar de la anestesia el dolor era insoportable. Apenas termino su tarea el medico, tomo todas sus herramientas y salió del lugar pero antes se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y volteo a mirar una escena bastante peculiar. Una chica rubia sosteniendo fuertemente una mano del moreno quien con unos ojos cubiertos por llanto de dolor apretaba fuertemente la mano de la susodicha.

Médico- mire joven no sé en qué tipo de situaciones se desenvuelva pero le pido que no preocupe de esa forma a la señorita- dijo limpiando sus antejos mirando fijamente las manos de los chicos.

Los dos personajes al darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo se soltaron de inmediato pero un quejido por parte del moreno hizo que la rubia lo volviera a sostener.

Médico- bueno joven lo que usted agá con su vida no me interesa; pero si mi opinión como médico es de su interés le recomiendo que no realice esfuerzos, que cuide y desinfecte constantemente esa herida y que nos veamos en dos semanas para retirar las puntadas-.

Después de dar las anteriores recomendaciones salió de la habitación, no sin antes volver a mirar con seriedad las manos de los muchachos, a lo que volvieron a soltarse pero ahora con más cuidado. No estuvieron solos ni cinco minutos para cuando un hombre de pelo rubio canoso y apariencia desordenada abrió la puerta.

Alphonse Sawachika- pero que es todo este desorden, gritos y pasos. Uno llega cansado después de un viaje de negocios y lo levantan los gritos de un hombre…- El hombre no acabo decir la frase cuando centro la vista en el chico.

La rubia de un brinco salto del sillón alado del mal herido moreno, y brinco a los brazos del hombre.

Eri – PapaCuanto tiempo cuando llegaste porque no me avísate – pero detuvo sus frases al percatarse de un aroma completamente desagradable.

Eri – Apestas a licor barato papa en donde estuviste anoche. Dijo con molestia

La chica hablaba aparentemente sola ya que su padre no separaba la vista del muchacho y viceversa. Al parecer los dos estuvieron en el mismo lugar la noche anterior. La chica solo se percató de las penetrantes miradas de los dos hombres en el momento que Nakamura el mayordomo entro ya cambiado bañando y con su acostumbrado buen aseo, el hombre llevaba en una charola dos vasos de tamaño gigante llenos de agua mineral y rebosantes de hielos, los dos antes mencionados se les hizo agua la boca y sus ojos se llenaron de deseo.

El mayordomo le ofreció un vaso a cada uno, y el par de hombres los bebieron al hilo así una vez extinta la sed de ambos el padre soltó unas palabras con un aire agresivo.

Alphonse- Bueno usted caballero me podría decir de donde conoce usted a mi hija.- dijo con un tono agresivo e interrogativo.

Harima – Soy un compañero de clase de su hija.- dijo con su típica voz retadora.

Alphonse – Pero como un hombre de su edad se le puede admitir la entrada y toma de clases en una preparatoria y aun peor la convivencia con niños de la edad de mi hija.- dijo con sorpresa y algo de enojo.

Harima- en realidad yo tengo la misma edad de su hija e incluso creo que unos meses menos que los de la princesa.- dijo con un tono calmado masticando el sobrante de hielos del vaso.

Alphonse – Pe-pe-pe-pero si usted aparenta al menos unos 22 años y mi hija apenas va a cumplir 18- Dijo el hombre con una cara de duda.

Harima – Bueno entonces usted acaba de adivinar mi edad- dijo burlonamente.

Eri veía la escena con más y más coraje pero en un intento de mantener la sana convivencia y paz en el lugar así como cuidar de la salud de Harima ya que el doctor recomendó cero esfuerzo, sabía que un golpe lo dañaría bastante, y lógicamente no podría faltarle al respeto a su amado padre. A lo que intento interrumpir

Eri – He esto disculpen- dijo con un tono de lindura y educación tratando de no interrumpir bruscamente.

Alphonse – Porfavor hija mantente al margen esta es una conversación de adultos- dijo el hombre con el tono indicado para hablarle a una niña de cinco años.

Eri se quedo petrificada por la contestación, ya que no hablaba con algún anciano magnate, hablaba con su compañero de clase. Pero por supuesto no se iba a quedar callada e intento repetir la misma acción.

Eri – He esto disculpen- dijo con un tono de lindura y educación tratando de no interrumpir nuevamente.

A lo que ahora la respuesta fue del joven barbudo.

Harima – Por favor Princesa estamos hablando no interrumpas a los adultos que te puedes llevar un regaño por parte de tu padre- dijo con el mismo tono como intentando hablar con un infante.

Eri se volvió a petrificar pero ahora aún más, ahora era su compañero quien la estaba tratando como a una niña pequeña, Eri hizo un tercer y último intento por mantener la cordura atinando a dar la misma frase en busca de una respuesta un poco más coherente.

Eri- He esto disculpen- dijo con un tono de lindura y educación tratando de no interrumpir bruscamente y ya con la paciencia bastante agotada.

Los dos hombres dieron la misma respuesta al unísono.

Alphonse, Harima- Por favor No interrumpas a los adultos- dijeron con el ya descrito tono.

La rubia se sorprendió por la respuesta, y se intentó calmar pero su esfuerzo fue en vano así que volvió a intentar interrumpir pero antes de que dijera una palabra su padre interrumpió con una frase que la saco de quicio.

Alphonse- ni interrumpas mejor baja por otro vaso igual para papi y el caballero- dijo con él ya desquiciante tono. Pero no se hubiera sentido tan cabreada de no haber sido por unas palabras de su compañero de clase.

Harima- anda se buena niña y obedece a papi- dijo con el mismo tono del anterior caballero.

La pelirrubia no podía entender él como su padre la podía tratar así en frente de uno de sus compañeros de clase.

Pero si algo en verdad no encajaba era por qué el moreno y su padre se conocían y aun más porque su padre estaba en un estado tan deplorable, así que su paciencia una vez exterminada por las palabras del joven dibujante se dio a la tarea de preguntarle a los dos que de donde se conocían, pero todo esto ya con le respectivo sarcasmo y agresividad que tanto la identificaba,n así dejando petrificados a un par de hombres que discutían sobre el aspecto y edad de cierto chico barbón.

El hombre de cabellera canosa empezó a contar la historia de lo que paso la noche anterior.

Flash back

Estaba un hombre de cabeza rapada, sentado en la barra de un bar cuando dos hombres de una edad oscilante entre los 40 años entraron por la puerta del mismo, pero sin saberlo uno de ellos tropezó con una camarera la cual empujo a un hombre que derramo su tarro de cerveza sobre el hombre de deslumbrante cabeza,

Iniciando así una pelea campal entre todos los clientes del bar, uno estuvo a punto de golpear a responsable de todo el alboroto, le hubiera propinado un buen golpe, de no haber sido de que su acompañante un hombre de bigote Victorino que logro sostener el golpe a unos centímetros del rostro del rubio, pero la alegría duro poco ya que otro hombre lo golpeo con una silla en la espalda haciéndolos formar parte de dicha revolución, entre golpes botellazos y sillas voladoras estaba un chico de barba bastante larga tomando un trago ya bastante ebrio así que para evitar pagar la cuenta aprovecho el momento para salir huyendo del lugar ya afuera se preparaba para encender su motocicleta, pero dirigió su mirada en dirección de dos hombres siendo acorralados por mas de 12 hombres con navajas y cadenas. Se acercó a la escena donde los dos hombres ya estaban cansados de pelear y se encontraban acorralados.

Pensamiento de Harima – no me incumbe me debería ir antes de que me hagan daño- pero su acción vio frenada en el momento en el que vio el rostro del rubio que por un momento le recordó a una chica rubia la cual lo sacaba de quicio, pero que cuando peor se encontraba lo supo ayudar, pero no fue razón suficiente como para entrometerse en lo que no le incumbe.

Harima se encontraba ya listo en su motocicleta así que arranco pero no sin antes dedicar una última mirada a los dos hombres que para su edad parecían dar una ferviente batalla pero eso no fue lo que llamo su atención sino que uno de esos dos hombres era Nakamura el fiel mayordomo de la familia Sawachika así que dio la vuelta y fue a ayudarles ya que a ese hombre también le debía algunos favores así que entro con una patada a el hombre más grande así formando parte de la dispareja batalla el chico era bastante bueno en el combate y acompañado de los otros dos hombres que no se quedaban atrás ya que los dos anteriormente eran marines entrenados en las artes marciales así que al parecer la pelea estaba más pareja, al grado de darse el lujo de conversar durante el trascurso de la misma.

Harima- baya parche no peleas tan mal-dijo dando un golpe que mando al suelo a uno de sus ebrios enemigos.

Nakamura- usted no se queda atrás joven Harima- dijo mientras aplicaba una llave a un enorme hombre de tés color arcilla.

Alphonse- agáchate barbón- Dijo mientras Ponía un pie sobre la ancha y fuerte espalda de Harima usándolo como banquillo para poder alcanzar a el gigante que amenazaba con golpearlo con una llave de tuercas llevándolo al piso con una tijera la cual dejo inconsciente a el ultimo del grupo de delincuentes.

Harima.- y el rubio quien es parche. Dijo mientras de limpiaba la sangre de los puños con un pedazo de la playera de alguno de sus oponentes.

Nakamura- Él es El padre...- intento decir pero fue interrumpido por –Alphonse

Alphonse- soy un amigo de Nakamura nos conocimos en la marina británica- dijo pero su frase fue interrumpida por un hombre quien con una navaja intento apuñalarle, pero Harima lo golpeo antes de que lo lograda pero el hombre ya en el suelo dio un silbido al que más de treinta hombres atendieron.

Harima- esto se va a poner bueno- dijo tronándose los nudillos.

Alphonse- no joven usted tiene que conocer sus límites es mejor que huyamos- dijo con una cara de preocupación.

Nakamura- joven por favor corramos- dijo con una preocupación solo para darse cuenta de que a su grupo faltaba Harima.

Alphonse- El muy cobarde fue el primero en huir y eso que era el que másinteresado se veía en la batalla. Dijo corriendo entre los arbustos colindantes a al bar.

Pensamiento Nakamura- hay joven futuro amo Harima acaba de derrumbar todas las esperanzas que tenía sobre usted y yo que lo creía el indicado para mi ama. Pero Fue sacado de sus pensamientos al verse nuevamente acorralado junto a su amigo Alphonse.

Alphonse- bueno Nakamura fue un placer conocerte. Dijo chocando la espalda contra la pared que se encontraba a su detrás.

Todo pintaba mal para el par de hombres, pero se dieron cuenta de una luz que estaba por detrás de sus agresores. Por un momento pensaron que eran las puertas del paraíso, pero nó era Harima que montado en su motocicleta paso a arrollar a los agresores de el par de ex marines.

Harima ¿- que esperan Suban antes de que lleguen más- dijo extendiendo la mano.

Nakamura- yo pensé que había huido joven Harima- dijo subiendo a la motocicleta.

Harima- No solo fui por mi moto Solo a un idiota se le ocurriría que huir a pie sería buena idea- dijo acelerando su vehículo pero el peso de tres hombres de la complexión de el trio era demasiado como para poder lograr una velocidad decente para una huida triunfal.

Una vez en la carretera se dieron cuenta de que tres motocicletas los perseguían así que en ese momento incluso Harima pensó que sería buena idea haber huido solo pero lo hecho esta así que solo les quedaba huir pero en un momento de lucidez se dieron cuenta que ahora eran solo tres hombres así a los tres les paso la misma idea por la cabeza.

Alphonse, Nakamura, Harima- ¡que carajos hacemos huyendo!- gritaron al unísono y con los ojos llenos de coraje.

Así Harima prosiguió a frenar dando la media vuelta con su moto y los dos hombres saltaron del vehículo corriendo cada quien en dirección de un motociclista quienes bajaron de sus respectivos caballos de acero de un puñetazo en el rostro. Pero en seguida los dos motociclistas se pusieron de pie lo que los sorprendió.

Harima por su parte bajo de su moto al tercer agresor pero el si dejándolo inconsciente, Nakamura por su parte tomo por el cuello a su respectivo agresor aplicando una presión sobre humana sobre la garganta del pobre hombre. Pero el rubio con la misma suerte ya que su respetivo oponente lo golpeo en la rodilla llevándolo al suelo así que Harima paso a darle una patada en el rostro del delincuente quien paso al concreto al parecer inconsciente un lastimado Alphonse era ayudado a levantarse por Nakamura también aparentando un cansancio evidente.

El momento de calma fue eclipsado por las luces de más motociclistas.

Harima- ¡Huyan! Tomen mi moto y aléjense- Dijo lanzando Las llaves a un agotado Nakamura.

Nakamura - Pero usted Harima- dijo alarmado viendo al joven barbudo.

Harima - Yo estaré bien además tú estás cansado y el anciano está mal herido, además sería una pena que nos atraparan a los tres por cierto parche te encargo mi moto-

Nakamura subió a la moto junto a Alphonse una vez arrancada la moto salieron a toda prisa, Harima se dedicó a verlos alejar cuando a su espalda se levantaba alguien quien lo apuñalo con una navaja e costado y parte de él abdomen.

Harima atino a dar un puñetazo en el rostro de su agresor quien quedó inconsciente, pero Harima estaba bastante mal por el ataque a traición, corrió en dirección de unos arbustos para ocultarse de aquellos que se acercaban al lugar. Pero no contaba con que detrás de esos arbustos estaba una colina por la cual rodo hasta un jardín donde lo pudo ver un ameno amanecer justo antes de perder el conocimiento.

Fin del flash back

Eri- ya con esta historia me queda claro donde se conocieron, pero ahora mi pregunta es que diablos asías en ese bar a esas horas de la noche papa.- dijo pero fue interrumpida por su padre

Alphonse- Pero Barbudo yo no recuerdo que haya sido golpeado tantas veces en la cara, es mas no recuerdo que le hayan golpeado al menos una vez en el rostro- dijo con una intriga sofocante-

Eri se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza para ocultarlo pero no sin dejar salir una frase apenas audible

Eri- por idiota No debería hablar de otra chica mientras es salvado por una chica- dijo apenas audible pero solo para los oídos de Harima.

Harima se quedó perplejo ante las palabras de la chica

Alphonse- Bueno creo que lo nuestro quedo claro pero algo no cuadra, y eso es el por qué este caballero en nuestra casa. Dijo con tono interrogativo

Eri se entristeció un poco al recordar lo sucedido esa mañana.

FLAS BACK

Eri se encontraba corriendo como todas las mañanas acompañada de su hermoso gigante de los pirineos cuando el detuvo su carrera viendo fijamente un arbusto lo que llamo la atención de la pelirrubia, quien se acercó al mismo guiada por su fiel can, cuando pudo divisar a un chico barbón de piel morena bastante mal trecho.

Eri- Hige me pregunto cuántas veces te veré en esta deplorable situación en verdad das lastima- dijo con un tono de superioridad, intentando acular una cara de tristeza ya que ella sabía que él estaba en ese estado por la partida de su amor platónico.

Harima- Si te doy lástima porque me estás viendo lárgate y déjame en paz aquí estoy bien- dijo enojado y prácticamente inconsciente por lo que no media ni consideraba alguna de sus palabras, mucho menos las recordaría.

Eri- Porque me preocupas, créeme que si no lo hicieras ni tan siquiera te hubiera mirado. Pero porque malgastas así tu vida- dijo conteniendo las lágrimas ya que ella ya conocía la respuesta de su amor platónico, pero preguntaba no por auto flagelarse sino, buscando una respuesta diferente a la que ya conocía.

Harima-Como que porque? Eres idiota o qué? Porque el amor de mi vida se fue persiguiendo a otro a un país diferente pero eso jamás lo comprenderás ya que nunca te has enamorado- dijo sin pensar y llorando.

Eri- ¡!que nunca te comprenderé! Idiota te voy a decir algo, si me he eeeenaaaaaamooooraaaadooooo- grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Eri - Y si he visto como el idiota que amo persigue a otra mientras yo le pongo mi vida entera en charola de plata. Pero que hace el muy imbécil persigue a alguien más. Dijo a la vez que salían sus lágrimas.

Harima- pero no es lo mismo al menos tu puedes ver a ese chico a quien amas, además tu eres hermosa, lista, simpática yo solo soy yo- dijo dejando salir sollozos desesperados

Eri se sonrojo por un momento ya que el había dicho que era hermosa, pero un sentimiento inundo su corazón y no era precisamente alegría, era una profunda tristeza ya que él lo había dicho pero pensando y añorando aun a Tenma así que sus sollozo fueron aún más fuertes y comenzó a golpear el rostro de Harima una y otra vez al mismo tiempo que sinceraba su corazón.

Eri- si lo veo casi diario pero solo para ver como malgasta su vida siendo nuevamente un delincuente, viendo como los últimos tres meses se ha dedicado a mandar al carajo toda su vida dejando llevar por peleas, embriagándose y llorando por alguien que jamás lo va amar como yo lo amo y que ni tan siquiera le ha hablado por tres meses después de que el hizo tanto por ella Heeee tú crees que no verla es una tortura imagínate pasar por lo que yo he idiota – dijo sin dejar de golpear al chico quien se había quedado inconsciente en algún punto del argumento de la chica.

Eri - Dime Harima Kenji como puedes ser tan cruel con migo yo que te amo tanto –dijo dejando de golpearlo y recargándose en su pecho pero con una vos inaudible.

A lo que el chico puso su mano en la cabeza de la chica, creando un sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica, después de escuchar las siguientes palabras del chico.

Harima – Recuérdame de golpear ese idiota por no darse cuenta de lo maravillosa que eres princesa - dijo con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban antes de caer inconsciente.

Eri vio un pequeño rayo de esperanza que le causó una grata sonrisa, la cual paso a vergüenza al ver cómo había dejado el rostro del pobre chico. Así que decidió llamar a algún sirviente de su mansión para que llevaran al chico a su casa. Así una vez siendo horas más decentes lo revisara un médico.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2 una nueva vida**

Eri fue sacada d sus pensamiento por su padre y la ferviente insistencia de como llego a su hogar.

Eri- bueno iba corriendo por el parque con mi perro cuando vi a este maltrecho hombre tirado detrás de unos arbustos con la cara Hecha añicos así que como la dama que soy no podía dejar a este hombre a su suerte- dijo con sus aires de superioridad pero recalcando lo de su rostro intentando ocultar que la causante de sus herida era ella.

Alphonse - Con que así fue He bueno me alegra que te hayan encontrado joven y más que haya sido mi hija así podre pagarle el favor que me hiso ayudándome en mi disputa de anoche- dijo con agradecimiento.

Nakamura- permítame interrumpir pero no le ayudo más bien nos salvó ya que de no haber sido por él, en realidad dudo que hubiéramos llegado en una pieza, incluso me perturba lo bueno que es usted en las artes marciales- dijo con su ya respectiva y monótona actitud.

Eri en -realidad Eres tan bueno Higue?- dijo con curiosidad.

Harima - en realidad no son artes marciales todo lo aprendí en las calles- dijo algo deprimido ya que lo más seguro era que se irían a la idea de que es una mala persona.

Alphonse - Baya que eres un espécimen raro ya que no siempre se conoce a un chico criado en las calles con una actitud tan educada y más con un sentido del bien y el mal tan bien inculcado - dijo con sorpresa.

Harima – por favor señor si habla así me ara sonrojar- dijo haciendo un intento de broma, buscando salir por la tangente.

Eri- bueno papa si hizo tanto por ti no creo que con un gracias sea suficiente-

Alphonse - Si tienes razón hija, permítame pagar todos los gastos médicos y llevarlo en auto a su morada-

Harima – Es cierto Itoko me va a matar disculpen me podrían prestar su teléfono necesito hablar con mi prima ha de estar preocupada porque no llegue a dormir- dijo algo apenado.

Nakamura- no se preocupe ya hable con la sensei me dijo que iba a salir de vacaciones así que me pidió que le dijera que tendrá que buscar donde dormir ya que su ausencia anoche le impidió despedirse y entregarle un duplicado de la copia de su apartamento- dijo monótonamente.

Harima – pufffff y yo que creía que estaría preocupada, pero mi manga se quedó en mi cuarto mierda y era para mañana disculpe. Aun así necesito llamar a mi jefe- dijo con un tono de preocupación.

Alphonse – Claro adelante-

Harima tomo el teléfono que se encontraba a un costado de la cama intentado pedir un poco más de tiempo.

Harima – Jefe solo es una semana le juro que estoy mal herido.

Editor – Nooo tomate todo el tiempo que quieras ya que estas despedidoooooooooo!- dijo enojado colgando el teléfono.

Harima- ahora ya nos estoy en la calle, ahora estoy en la calle y desempleado- dijo desanimadamente.

Alphonse – Usted se puede quedar el tiempo que quiera y por los víveres no se preocupe estoy en deuda con usted- dijo alegremente.

Harima le juro que le pagare solo déjeme buscar un trabajo- dijo pero el dolor en su abdomen le impidió terminar la frase.

Nakamura- disculpe Alphonse creo que tener a alguien con sus habilidades seria útil en nuestro cuerpo de guardaespaldas ya que podría cuidar de la señorita incluso en la escuela sin molestar a la señorita como lo haría un guarda espaldas común - dijo el sirviente

Alphonse - Me parece buena idea y a usted Harima- dijo con alegría.

Harima – Me parece bien le juro que no lo decepcionare - dijo bastante emocionado

Alphonse - Y tu hija te parece bien que él sea tu nuevo guarda espaldas? - dijo viendo a su hija con algo de duda

Eri- cualquier cosa seria mejor a Nakamura o Masao vigilándome mientras estudio- dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y con un aire de esperanza ya que eso le daba más posibilidades de acercarse a él.

Alphonse - Bueno pero eso significa que lo tendrías que entrenar tu Nakamura- dijo tratando de que Nakamura saliera de su seriedad.

Nakamura – en realidad lo consideraría un honor- dijo el con su étnica seriedad.

Harima – bueno desde ahora soy su sirviente ama- refiriéndose a la pelirrubia a quien el color de su rostro era igual al de un tomate maduro.

Eri sss-i-si está bien Higue dijo algo sonrojada dando lugar a una serie de pensamientos.

Pensamientos de Eri - ahora Harima es mi sirviente y me dijo ama que debo hacer aaaaaaa imagínate que ahora se acerque mas a mí y –y –y – y todo se vuelva en un amor inmoral de sirviente y ama y me pida azotes o...o..o que . ¡!Hay dios me dijo amaaaaaaaa¡ dios que carajos estoy pensando- esto acida que su rostro fuera de un color carmín.

Fue sacada de sus pensamiento por la palma del chico en su frente a lo que ella dio un salto atras, a lo que el chico dijo.

Harima - Estas bien princesa tienes la cara roja, ternas fiebre- dijo con preocupación provocando que el sonrojo de la chica fuera aún más severo.

Eri – n.. te preocupes higue- Dijo bastante sonrojada.

Harima – Como no me voy a preocupar por mi ahora ama, o prefiere que le llame mi señora- dijo con un tono de incitación que más bien era el de una broma.

La cara de Eri estaba de color rojo vivo. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las carcajadas de Harima y su padre

Eri – no... que me llames por mi nombre sería más que suficiente- dijo con la cara roja.

Harima – bueno eso lo iremos afinando poco a poco si Eri- dijo con alegría abrasando a una chica rubia más colorada que un tomate.

Alphonse – bueno Harima vas a estar de es manera todo el día recuerda que ahora eres un integrante de la familia Sawachika así que consideraría que tomaras un poco más enserio tu aseo personal así que arréglate puedes usar el baño de al final del pasillo hay encontraras todo para tu aseo y te pediría que hicieras algo con esa barba tuya que te hace parecer un anciano jajaja y esas gafas rotas has algo con ellas- finalizo la frase saliendo del lugar dejando solos a los dos chicos.

Se sentía un silencio incomodo entre los dos chicos así que Harima decidió salir de la cama para dirigirse al baño pero justo cuando lo intento.

Harima – Bueno me retiro, hiere a tomar un baño y arreglarme- intento salir de la cama pero el dolor causado por la herida era demasiado incluso para el quien tambaleo y hubiera llegado al suelo de no haber sido por que la pelirrubia lo sujeto pero la acción hizo que quedaran sus rostros muy cerca uno del otro al grado que ninguno de los dos perdía detalle de los labios de la persona frente suyo.

Harima soltó a la chica y comenzó a caminar sin decir una sola palabra. La chica quedo perpleja gracias a la situación anterior, mientras tanto Harima entraba a un gigantesco baño que fácilmente superaba el tamaño de todo el departamento de su prima, pero justo frente al espejo se miró a sí mismo y...

Harima – diablos que está pasando yo por un momento pensé en besar a la princesa !dioooos santo! Pero si yo amo a Tenma, pero bueno ella ya no está, ella es feliz con Karasuma- se dijo a si mismo pero noto algo peculiar. Ya no pasaba lo que siempre había pasado cuando pensaba en Tenma y Karasuma, esa tristeza se había desaparecido ya no lo afectaba lo que le alegraba mucho

Harima – Cielos creo que ya lo supere pero por que como, cuando, donde Si apenas anoche Me estaba embriagando pensando en ella- Justo en ese momento en su cabeza paso la imagen de una chica rubia sollozando, y por un momento recordó una parte de lo que había pasado en la madrugada de ese día y si algo recordó era que Eri le comento que ella también estaba enamorada, justo en ese momento sintió una presión en su pecho y comenzó a pensar

Harima – me abre enamorado? Noooo no creo lo más probable es que sea que un recordatorio de que tengo que cumplir con la obligación de cuidar de Eri la princesa, justo estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando una vos lo despertó, era Nakamura.

Nakamura – Joven Harima le traigo algo de ropa espero que le quede la dejare por aquí- dijo el mayordomo dejando algunas ropas dobladas en un banquillo en el inmenso baño.

Harima - no espera Nakamura, ya estoy saliendo- Dijo saliendo del baño Enredado en una toalla.

Nakamura – si dígame joven Harima en que le puedo ayudar- dijo con su enigmática seriedad.

Harima – En primera llámame Harima y en segunda tengo que pedirte un favor- dijo algo avergonzado.

Nakamura – Claro Harima en que te puedo ayudar-

Harima – mira quiero cambiar mi aspecto pero quiero una sugerencia así que quería que me la dieras tú ya que siempre luces tan arreglado y yo siempre parezco un delincuente- dijo algo avergonzado.

Nakamura – ee no me esperaba esto, pero hare todo lo posible así que espéreme un momento iré por mis utensilios de arreglo-

Nakamura salió del baño extrañado y algo emocionado ya que siempre soñó con tener un hijo y algún día poderle enseñar a rasurarse y esas cosas así que su emoción era evidente. Pasados unos minutos entro al baño y se encontró con un Harima vestido con unas jeans azules con una playera blanca que le quedaba a la perfección.

Nakamura – No pensé que mis viejas ropas de adolecente te quedaran tan bien- Dijo ya con algo de cariño.

Harima – enserio así vestías en tus tiempos de joven Nakamura- dijo con un vasto asombro.

Nakamura – Claro yo también fui joven y rebelde, al punto que me llegase a inscribir en la marina – dijo sacando algunos rastrillos y tijeras de un estuche de madera.

Harima – wao ¿en realidad estuviste en la marina? . Dijo con asombro.

Nakamura – Si pero es una larga historia, además en este momento es más importante darte un cambio de imagen – dijo en respuesta de la pregunta.

Harima – Es cierto- dijo con exclamación.

Nakamura – ¿Y cómo te gustaría sin barba o con ella, con el pelo corto o largo? – dijo con entusiasmo.

Harima – Te lo dejo a tu disposición, ya te dije quiero tu opinión ya que lo más probable es que si yo opino la termine cagando jajaja- dijo entre carcajadas.

Nakamura – está bien hare mi mejor esfuerzo-

Mientras tanto una muy sonrojada rubia estaba en la habitación del chico divagando por un momento.

Eri – Higue de mi guardas espaldas caray quien hubiera imaginado y lo mejor es que le agrada a mi padre, no pasara por muchos problemas si algún día quiere pedir mi mano – justo terminada su frase su rostro paso por todos los tonos de rojo existentes, dejándose llevar en sus pensamientos.

Eri – Que diablos estoy pensando como pude llegar a pensar en eso. Pero no sería mala idea Kiiiaaaa - dijo con unas mejillas color carmín mientras daba varia vueltas en la cama donde el chico había pasado toda la mañana.

Eri ya en la cama del chico tono unas las sabanas y su almohada y las pego a su rostro aspirando fuerte mente y dando las siguientes palabras.

Eri – valla tienen su aroma y aún está caliente la cama. Dijo sin despegar el rostro de las piezas de tela, para cuando unos pasos la sacaron de sus sueños.

En esos momentos la chica salto de la cama y se paró frente al espejo del tocador de la recamara acomodándose un poco el cabello e intentando calmar el rubor en su rostro pretendiendo que no pasó nada, cuando por la puerta entro un chico alto, de un muy bien trabajado físico, piel morena unos ojos color caoba, peinado con una cola de caballo bien formada pegando cada mechón de su pelo aceptó uno delgado y largo que caía por su frente a la altura de su mejilla tomando como camino el dado derecho de su rostro y una barba delgada que delineaba muy bien el contorno de su rostro dándole una apariencia tan varonil, que dejo a la pelirrubia hipnotizada y con las mejillas que tanto trabajo le costaron regresar a la normalidad en un tono que fácilmente le podrían enseñar sobre rojos a cualquier pintor.

Harima – ¿Princesa te encuentras bien? - Dijo con duda.

Eri – claro me encuentro de maravilla. Pero que te paso te ves increíble – dijo bastante exaltada.

Harima – Gracias me alegro que te agrade - Dijo ahora siendo el quien de no ser por su piel morena brillaría al son del rojo vivo.

Eri – Bueno no es que me agrade es solo que siempre llevabas tus gafas oscuras y tu pelo y barba desarregla así que verte así es nuevo para mí, pero no te sienta tan mal. Esas palabras salieron de sus labios mientras su corazón parecía salirse de su pecho y su rostro tomaba cada color de rojo existente.

Harima percatado de la coloración de la chica así que decidió llevar su mano a la frente de la misma buscando indicios de fiebre a lo que Eri grito y empujo al chico quien para no caer sujeto a la chica cayendo así los dos sobre la cama uno frente al otro en una nueva escena típica de una novela romántica, los ojos de la chica se centraron en los de el moreno dejándole apreciar su dorados ojos. El amplio y marcado pecho del moreno parecía incapaz de mantener los latidos de su corazón el cual saltaba casi saliendo del mismo.

Eri no se quedaba atrás ya que su rostro estaba más rojo que el mismo acero a punto de fundirse. Pero esto no duro mucho ya que unos paso se oyeron por el corredor así que los dos al escucharlos se pararon de un salto, era Nakamura quien entrando a la habitación sintió un cierto ambiente color de rosa y ya sabiendo los sentimientos de su querida ama solo atino a reír un poco y avisar de que la cena estaba servida.

Harima - Bueno princesa es hora de cenar, acaso dijo cenar, ¿enserio es tan tarde?. Dijo bastante preocupado.

Eri – Si ¿No te habías percatado de que ya pasan de las 6? Dijo con intriga

Harima – pero si apenas hace unos momento estaba entrando el sol por mi ventana - dijo con duda.

Eri – Pero si no era el amanecer ya que por las ventanas de este lado de la casa no entran sino hasta después de las 2 de la tarde jejeje dijo – con una risa que le acelero nuevamente el corazón a Harima.

Harima – Bueno ya que ni hablar vallamos que está servido – dijo también riendo.

Los dos bajaban por la escaleras cuando pudieron divisar una mesa con solo dos lugares servidos, así que la rubia pregunto por su padre

Eri – ¿y mi padre? – interrogo al mayordomo

Nakamura – Ya se fue dijo que tenía otro viaje de negocios pero que regresa en dos semanas justo para pasar las vacaciones en la playa como habían queda desde el año pasado- afirmo el fiel sirviente.

Eri – Pero no recuerda que fecha es el próximo sábado aaaaaa carajo - grito la chica con enfado haciendo bajar la cabeza al mayordomo.

Harima – Princesa no te exaltes - Intento decir pero fue interrumpido por una iracunda chica.

Eri – Tú cállate que no sabes ni qué fecha es ese dios, por favor llevan 9 años sin venir – Dijo llena de ira.

Harima – Si si la sé y te prometo que te hare pasar el mejor cumpleaños de tu vida- dijo con una su tan varonil voz dejando callada y con los ojos como dos platos a la pelirrubia quien se sentó en su lugar y dijo

Eri – ¿Quién te dijo que era mi cumpleaños? - Dijo algo apenada por el acto anterior donde había perdido toda compostura y se había comportado como una niña mimada.

Harima Lo sé desde primer grado de instituto lo supe gracias a Mikoto – dijo sin salir de su lugar con una vos bastante calmada.

Eri – Bueno espero que cumplas tu promesa – dijo provocando un incómodo silencio a lo que Harima busco cualquier tema para acabar con el silencio.

Harima – Oye Nakamura y ¿tú no vas a cenar con nosotros? dijo buscando acabar con el silencio.

Nakamura – No Harima yo ya cene y además yo como en la cocina como todos los sirvientes – dijo monótonamente.

Harima – Entonces yo también debo cenar allá y no con la princesa como todos los sirvientes – dijo recogiendo su plato.

Eri - ¡no! Tu te quedas y además te he dicho que ya no me llames princesa – Dijo algo exaltada por la partida. Mientras Nakamura salía de la habitación para traer el segundo plato a la mesa.

Harima - No yo te seguiré llamando princesa así que vete acostumbrando ya que eso es lo que eres y ahora yo soy tu sirviente así que dime porque no quieres que me vaya – dijo en busca de una respuesta y con el corazón acelerado, sin darse cuenta que había sonado algo intrigante.

Eri – Porque es muy triste comer sola y por qué ahora eres mi sirviente así que tienes que hacer lo que te diga – dijo algo sonrojada, mientras Nakamura iba entrando con los platos.

Nakamura – Perdón por la tardanza pero aquí están su segundo plato – dijo mientras ponía en frente de ellos un filete t-bone provocando que al moreno Se le hiciera agua la boca.

Eri – Nakamura te aviso que desde ahora en adelante y hasta nuevo aviso Harima desayunara, comerá y cenara con migo todos los días. Dijo con sus aires de niña rica mientras Harima solo esperaba el momento de empezar a comer.

Nakamura – Claro está bien señorita les avisare a todos los demás sirvientes pero solo queda por duda la opinión de Harima – dijo algo sorprendido.

Harima – Claro para mi será todo un honor acompañar a mi ama mientras come – dijo tratando de sonar como todo un sirviente sin darse cuenta que la rubia casi se ahoga con el bocado en su boca.

Nakamura – Bueno Sera mejor que apresuren a terminar Ya que Mañana tienen escuela y tienen que madrugar, además que tu Harima necesitas descansar lo, más posible, pero disculpe señorita yo me podría ir ya que estoy aun algo cansado y me gustaría recostarme antes ¿podría? - dijo intentando controlar la resaca que aún lo molestaba.

Eri – Claro Nakamura está bien solo llama a Celina para que recoja nuestra mesa está bien – dijo con paciencia a lo que el mayordomo siguió con las ordenes, mientras se retiraba.

Harima – Jama creí que tratarías tan bien a tus sirvientes jejeje – Dijo fijando sus ojos en el rostro de la chica.

Eri – Pues claro cada sirviente es como de la familia y como un integrante de la misma tiene su respectivo valor y respeto – Dijo mientras intentaba ignorar los ojos del moreno.

Harima debido a su atención al rostro de la muchacha se pudo percatar de que tenía sucia la cara debido al aderezo del acompañamiento del fino platillo, a lo que decidió limpiarle la cara con su servilleta provocando que la rubia tomara el color que se estaba volviendo casi habitual.

La pelirrubia se sorprendió e intento dar una respuesta agresiva como siempre, pero la sonrisa del muchacho frente a ella la calmaba tanto que solo se dejó llevar por el gesto de cariño, provocando que el sonrojó se volviera aún más severo, apenas regresaron a sus asientos cuando una chica de pelo y ojos negros entraba saludando muy educadamente.

Celina – Muy buenas noches señorita ¿Ya les puedo retirar? – Dijo con vos leve y educada.

Eri – Claro Celina A por cierto te presento a nuestro nuevo guarda espalda su nombre es Harima Kenji – Dijo señalando al chico provocando que la sirvienta centrara sus ojos en el moreno quedando flechada por el chico.

Harima – Es un placer Celina ahora estoy en tus manos soy nuevo en esto así que espero que cuides de mi – con la palabras anteriores ocasionaron que la chica quedara perdidamente enamorada por el chico.

Celina – Claro Harima-san cuente con migo – dijo tímidamente mientras recogía la mesa.

Harima – Déjame ayudarte ahora también trabajo aquí así que… intento terminar la frase pero Fue interrumpido por Eri.

Eri – Dios Harima tu herida – dijo alarmada.

El chico Volteo a ver su herida bastante calmado puesto que no era la primera vez que le daban puntadas.

Eri – dios santo Celina llama a Alfred por favor – dijo en tono de alarma

Celina – Pero recuerde que hoy es el día libre del doctor y salía a las 3 – dijo igual de alarmada.

Harima – Caray no se alarmen es normal que después de unas puntadas vuelva a sangrar la herida solo necesito Limpiar y cambiar las gasas así que no se preocupen – Dijo bastante calmado, así que las dos chicas se calmaron. Harima ser paso a retirar a su habitación.

Las dos chicas salieron del extenso comedor ya más calmadas, mientras tanto un chico sufría intentando sacar una gasa que no alcanzaba ya que la herida no le permitía girar muy bien. Una puerta entre abierta y los quejidos del moreno permitieron que una rubia que pasaba por ahí se percatara del problema del chico cruzando la puerta dando pie al siguiente dialogo.

Eri – Te ayudo higue al parecer no puedes – dijo cruzando la puerta.

Harima – No es necesario princesa – intento decir pero ella ya estaba sentada a su lado en la cama.

Eri – El doctor Dijo que no deberías hacer esfuerzos ya que podrías volver a abrir tu herida – Decía mientras quitaba una gasa del costado del chico empezando a limpiar con una gasa empapada de desinfectante.

Harima – Si pero no quería molestarte así que pensé que yo solo podría hacerlo ya que siempre lo he hecho solo – Decía mientras La chica volvía a poner gasas nuevas en su lugar.

Eri – valla que somos parecidos siempre hemos estado solos así que te comprendo pero mientras seas parte de mi familia todos nos ayudamos – dijo con una sonrisa mientras acababa con su tarea.

Harima – Princesa en verdad eres una persona maravillosa, me alegro poder darme cuenta y de ante mano gracias por todo - Dijo mientas se volteaba para quedar de frente a la rubia.

Eri – No es nada… - intento terminar pero fue interrumpida por el moreno.

Harima – no si es mucho lo que has hecho por mí, me has salvado de la muerte, me has salvado por segunda ocasión de la depresión y no solo eso me has dado una nueva oportunidad de ser un buen hombre. Así que Quiero darte esto, estas gafas representan todo lo que era antes. Así que como la persona que me ofreció una nueva oportunidad, quiero que las tengas tú ya que ellas representan todo lo que era yo, un delincuente, un peleonero, un idiota, y más que nada mi amor por Tenma – dijo con basta sinceridad pero lo último sobre Tenma entristeció a la rubia.

Eri – Y por qué me das esto tu amor por Tenma, no crees que es cruel darme toda esta responsabilidad a mí, ¿y por qué quieres desacerté de ello? Dijo intentando no llorar, pero fue interrumpida por el chico.

Harima – Te lo doy a ti ya que eres la primera mujer a quien puedo llamar amiga, y me deshago de ello porque creo que me puedo volver a enamorar y quiero compartirlo con mi primera amiga. Dijo llevando al exterior su corazón.

Eri – ¿Tu amiga hump solo puedo ser eso? Dijo tomando las gafas de mala gana.

Harima – ¿Por qué te comportas así Princesa? – Dijo algo preocupado.

Eri - ¿Y qué tal si yo no quiero ser tu amiga heee Idiota?, ¿Qué tal si yo quiero ser otra cosa?, ¿Qué tal si yo quiero ser más? – Grito dejando salir las lágrimas mirando a Harima.

Harima – ¿Por qué? – dijo también gritando intentando maquilar otra frase, pero sus pensamientos fueron frenados bruscamente por los labios de la rubia quien le dio un largo y apasionado beso al cual Harima al principio se resistió pero enseguida correspondió

El beso Fue largo y placentero, cada uno llevaba las riendas del mismo por un momento, pero el otro al instante se las arrebataba, dado por la actitud agresiva de nuestros dos protagonistas, que a los pocos minutos se tuvieron que separar por un momento para recuperar algo de aire el cual ya empezaba a faltar lo cual hicieron recargando su frente uno en el otro aun tomados de las manos y con una vos jadeante.

Harima – ¿Por qué fue eso? – Dijo jadeando por la falta de oxígeno.

Eri – Si serás idiota, pues porque te amo – Dijo con la voz entrecortada por la falta del vital elemento.

Harima – ¿Tú me amas? – dijo sin separar su frente ni soltar su mano.

Eri – Pues claro, ya que tú has sido diferente, Tu jamás me has visto por mi físico, al contrario siempre me ignoras, pero siempre que te necesitaba estabas ahí, como en el festival deportivo Cuando me lastime, siendo que por mi culpa estabas calvo aun así me ayudaste, pero yo siempre que te enviaba indirectas de lo que siento por ti tú estabas viendo a Tenma, yo estaba acostumbrada a que los chicos por más guapos que fueran se confesaran y yo los rechazaba, ese era el orden Natural de las cosas, pero tu llegaste y rompiste con este orden, siempre haciéndome enojar pero jamás mi actitud era tan sincera como cuando estaba contigo, jamás pude sonreír tan sinceramente como cuando estaba contigo, mi corazón se calera cada vez que estoy contigo mi respiración se vuelve difícil y no pienso bien pero ¿dime tu que sientes por mí? - dijo sin separase del moreno aun buscando otro beso el cual el chico resistió buscando poder hablar.

Harima – Yo no sé lo que siento por ti. Siempre que estas cerca pienso en protegerte por eso te llamo mi princesas, tu siempre me ayudas, pero Siempre eres tan hostil que no puedo acercarme así que prefiero alejarme, incluso después de que me ayudaste a superar a Tenma, yo empecé a verte aún más bonita pero pensaba que era poca cosa para ti, así que decidí no hablarte para evitar salir lastimado, ya que tú siempre te comportabas cruel con migo que me hacías dudar. Pero lo que me mato fue el rumor de que tú ya tenías alguien que te gustaba así que decidí alejarme.

Eri – si ese alguien eras tú Pero jamás te dabas cuenta. Pero ahora que lo sabes me dices que no sabes que es lo que sientes por mí por favor no seas idiota, que es esa respuesta – Dijo casi llorando aun buscando otro beso que el moreno seguía negando.

Harima – Si no lo sé, pero no lo sé por qué no te quiero lastimar, no lo sé porque quiero que tu estés con el indicado, ya te lo dije tu eres mi princesa y te voy a proteger, hoy siempre y cuando sea. Pero por ahora no te puedo decir que te amo porque quiero que cuando lo pueda decir lo haga con todas mis fuerzas – Dijo el chico con un gesto bastante confundido.

Eri – Está bien pero ten bien claro que desde que formas parte de mis sirvientes tú me perteneces así que ni se te ocurra hacer nada estúpido hasta que sepas si me amas o no – Dijo sonriendo.

Harima – Claro princesa usted puede usar como más quiera de este pobre plebeyo que solo vive para servirle – Dijo ahora sucumbiendo ante el beso de la peli rubia

El moreno ya no pudo evitar más la insistencia de la rubia por tomar otro beso del chico, quien ahora se dejó llevar por la pasión del mismo, que poco después entre mordiscos y la humedad de sus lenguas se iba haciendo aún más profundo, haciendo que el chico quedara recostado sobre la cama y con una rubia sobre el quien no dejaba que ningún aliento del chico escapara sin que ella lo atrapara con sus labios. El chico se dejó sumergir el beso pero su valentía fue mucha ya que al poner una mano sobre el muslo de la chica. Ella le mordió el labio con fuerza a lo que el chico adolorido por el mordisco se quejó y ella se separó de el con las siguientes palabras.

Eri – Tranquilo tigre, recuerda que no soy cualquier chica, así que si quieres más tendrás que ganártelo Con sudor lágrimas y sangre Ya que soy una chica difícil. Dijo con un tono lleno de lujuria al mismo tiempo que salía de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Ya una vez fuera la chica de su habitación el sueño lo empezó a vencer quedando rápidamente sumergido en sus sueños. Mientras tanto una chica caminaba felizmente en dirección de su habitación, Donde una vez adentro se dejó caer sobre su cama donde se tocó sus labios y su rostro que estaba más colorado que un tomate maduro. De prisa se dio cuenta que no se había quitado su ropa deportiva desde en la mañana así que decidió ponerse su pijama ya acabada su tarea Se acomodó dentro de sus sabanas para ser atrapada rápidamente por los brazos de Morfeo.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3 Nuevos Compañeros**

Siendo apenas las 4:00 a.m. un hombre entra a la habitación del chico diciendo en voz baja

Nakamura – Harima es hora que te levantes – dijo intentando despertar al chico.

Harima – Por favor papa no me dejes te extraño – dijo entre sueños dejando caer unas lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Nakamura – cielos papa Jejeje siempre quise que me dijeran así, Me pregunto que abra sido de mi hijo, Hay "Leila" Que abra sido de ti y mi hijo abra sido niño o niña. Bueno tú quisiste alejarte de mí pero me pregunto ¿cómo será? ¿Será guapo? O se parecerá a su padre jajajaja no lo más seguro es que se parezca a ti Leila. Pero él o ella tendrán casi la misma edad que Harima y la señorita. ¿Será? No "Leila" no dejaría a nuestro hijo solo - Dijo con lágrimas de nostalgia rodando por sus ojos.

El hombre siguió con su tarea que a los pocos minutos logro despertar a un Harima que parecía aun dormido.

Harima – Pero que pasa son las 4 de la madrugada que ocurre – Dijo aun dormido.

Nakamura – Harima despierte recuerde que ahora es un sirviente y se debe comportar como tal – dijo empujando de la cama a el pobre chico.

Ya despierto Harima salió de la habitación junto con Nakamura mientras le daba algunos consejos de cómo ser un buen sirviente.

Nakamura – Mira Harima para ser un buen sirviente se necesita ser ordenado, aseado, educado y anticipar cada movimiento de nuestro amo, ya que nosotros tenemos que estar listos para cualquier Posibilidad que pueda dar nuestro amo, por lo tanto madrugar nos da algo de ventaja ya que para cuando nuestro amo se despierte, nosotros ya estaremos arreglados y listos para salir a cualquier lugar. Dijo mientras Entraba al baño de servidumbre.

Harima – ok ya entendí ¿pero por qué nos bañamos aquí? – Dijo con duda.

Nakamura – El bañarse en el baño común no es algo que nos podamos dar el lujo siempre, Ya que es para el uso de nuestros amos Y usarlo nosotros sería causa de gastos innecesarios además que gastaríamos el tiempo que tanto trabajo nos costó ganar al madrugar necesite, y por si fuera poco que pasaría si usted está en el baño y la señorita entra sin aviar, ya que su baño debe estar disponible para cuando ella lo necesite. Dijo recalcando mientras se lavaba la espalda.

Harima – ok entendido y anotado – dijo a la vez que se enjuagaba la cabeza.

Nakamura – La presentación es importante y yo ya te ayude a mejorar tu aspecto ahora es tu deber mantenerlo así ya que un sirviente sucio no inspira confianza y mucho menos agradaría una persona tan exigente como la señorita. Dijo ya una vez bañado,

Ya bañados se dirigieron a la alcoba de Nakamura que no era tan grande como la de Harima y vio un uniforme escolar Finamente planchado sin ningún rasguño o estoperoles como Harima estaba acostumbrado a llevar. Antes de tocarlo Nakamura le dio una palmada en la mano diciéndole.

Nakamura – Mira Harima este uniforme es nuevo y corre por la cuenta de la casa esto y las prendas que te di ayer son lo único que se te puede ofrecer por el momento así que tienes que cuidarlas lo mejor posible, ya con el tiempo con tu sueldo podrás costear un algunas otras ropas pero por el momento te tendrás que conformar – Dijo mientras se acomodaba un moño color negro que rodeaba su cuello

Harima – Está bien con lo que me han dado es más que suficiente y les estoy muy agradecido. Dijo mientras se acomodaba el cuello de su camisa blanca.

Nakamura – El ser agradecido es una muy buena virtud en un sirviente pero el porte es aún más importante para un buen desempeño. Dijo remarcando mientras le acomodaba la corbata al uniforme.

Ya una vez alistados para salir Nakamura le indico el camino para la cocina.

Nakamura – El desayuno es importante tanto para nosotros como para nuestros amos – dijo saludando a un enorme hombre blanco.

Bladimir Bosco (cocinero) – con que tú eres el nuevo guarda espaldas he – dijo con su acento alemán que le daba un aire agresivo.

Harima – Si yo soy el nuevo guarda espaldas – dijo tragando saliva.

Bladimir – Bueno pues me gustaría saber de dónde obtienes tantos beneficios siendo un hombre tan pequeño y desabrido y tu Nakamura me podrías decir por quélo tratas tan bien. Dijo mientras más hombres se acercaban al chico rodeándolo todos con utensilios y herramientas que fácilmente podrían ser usados como armas.

El primero en aparecer fue el mecánico quien estaba armado con una llave inglesa de tamaño familiar, seguido por el jardinero Con sus tijeras de podar que le daban un aspecto de película de horror, seguido por la ama de llaves quien llevaba una escoba con el mango afilado cual lanza, acompañada del plomero y sus palancas, los demás mayordomos y sirvientas pero los de aspecto más agresivo eran los demás guarda espaldas y guardias de seguridad quienes debido a su puesto portaban armas de fuego, desde revolver hasta una escopeta de uso militar dieron la cara en esa escena.

Una ves rodeado el joven trago saliva y se relajó sabía que mostrar nervios solo lo llevaría al peldaño mas bajo de la cadena alimenticia, antes de que todos pudieran decir nada él se dispuso a saludar.

Harima – Buenos días a todos de ante mano me disculpo por no haberme presentado ayer de la bebida manera, pero yo apenas ayer a media tarde supe de la bacante, y por lo tanto tome el puesto hasta hoy pero eso no quiere decir que diga que su trabajo sea fácil ni mucho menos, al contrario los admiro muchísimo ya que sin ustedes este maravilloso castillo no funcionaria como lo ha hecho todo este tiempo. Pero ahora que tengo la oportunidad de presentarme como es debido. Mi nombre es Harima Kenji Y tomare el puesto del nuevo guarda espaldas y sirviente personal de la señorita Eri Sawachika es un placer conocerlos y aun mas ser parte de este increíble mecanismo que hacen funcionar ustedes, soy nuevo y algo torpe pero are todo lo posible para no defraudar a ustedes y a la familia Sawachika que me han dado esta oportunidad. Así que estoy en sus manos - Concluyo un nervioso moreno buscando aligerar la pesada vibra que dejaban los demás sirvientes.

Se oyó una riza al fondo de la muchedumbre que rodeaba al chico seguida por una y otra carcajada ya en una forma más amistosa rompiendo así con el ambiente tan agresivo y los demás sirvientes prosiguieron a presentarse uno tras otro comenzando por una dama de una edad oscilante a los 40 años con una actitud bastante calmada que inspiraba una paz y tranquilizante.

Tsacamoto Katsura – Hola mi nombre es Tsacamoto Katsura y soy el ama de llaves Y siempre que salgas o entres a la mención Tienes que avisarme y reportarlo con aquellos dos hombres y puedes llamarme Katsura – dijo señalando a dos Hombres de una edad que rodeaba los 25 años.

Tendo Riuji – Hola Mi nombre es Tendo Riuji, y soy uno de los guardias de seguridad me puedes encontrar en la caseta alado de la puerta de entrada ha y el Tendo Makoto mi hermano y es el guardia de la puerta trasera no habla mucho. Me puedes llamar Riuji y a el Makoto – Dijo mientras abrazaba con una mano a Harima y con el otro señalaba a su hermano quien sin decir una sola palabra prosiguió a tomar la mano del chico y estrujarla con fuerza y confianza.

Musarame Keita – Que tal mi nombre es Musarame Keita llámame Keita y soy el jardinero y con quien tienes que pasar diariamente por las flores de la señorita y recuerda cambiarlos diario antes de despertarla así que pasa por el jardín de atrás cuando te dirijas a despertarla – dijo abrazando sofocantemente a Harima prosiguiendo a salir de la cocina.

Haruna Marón – Yo soy Haruna Marón, Marón para los amigos y soy el mecánico y encargado de la cochera así que procura no hacer los autos trizas jajaja- dijo un hombre con cara de bulldog y con unos kilitos de más, riendo como demente.

Sasame Sora – Yo soy El plomero y puedes llamarme sora – dijo Un anciano de una edad avanzada y cabellos blancos pero fue interrumpido por Riuji.

Riuji – él es papa y debes llamarlo así por cierto esta casa tiene muchos pasajes y puertas secretas así que fíjate bien por donde caminas y que tocas ya que el único que sabe la ubicación de todos ellos es Papa y no te dice donde están solo los usa así que fíjate bien cuando lo acompañes ya que desaparece cual fantasma pero solo se puede salir de esta cocina usando este pasadizo- dijo moviendo una llave del lavabo en espera de una acción la cual nunca llego y solo paso a Hacer el ridículo

Riuji – pero que carajos ayer vi a papa usándolo y les juro que lo hizo moviendo esto lo juro – dijo provocando la riza de todos.

Sora (papa) – jajá eso eso sigue haciendo el ridículo pero en esta cocina hay siete pasadizos y dirigen a distintos lugares. Dijo el anciano dejando a un moreno perplejo

Nakamura –bueno ya las presentaciones para después recuerda que llevamos prisa son las 5:15 y tenemos que despertar a la señorita a las 5:45 así que apurémonos.

Bladimir (cocinero) – bueno enano de una vez te anticipo que la señorita es como mi hija así que si algo por más mínimo que sea le sucede a ella tú lo pagaras con tu vida así que espero que estés preparado y lo digo no solo por mi sino también por Nakamura – dijo acorralando a Harima con un enorme cuchillo el cual de un momento a otro desapareció de sus manos dejando extrañado al enorme alemán.

Harima – Claro señor Bladimir le juro que la señorita estará a salvo de cualquier cosa – dijo jugando con un cuchillo entre sus manos

Bladimir (Cocinero) – pero que carajos, ¿cuándo paso? Eje me empiezas a agradar chico – dijo con una leve sonrisa

Harima - jajaja Eso es bueno... – Dijo siendo interrumpido por la mano del alemán estampándolo fuertemente contra la pared y Poniendo el enorme cuchillo que debería estar en las manos de Harima sobre el cuello del chico.

Bladimir – Pero no te confíes enano te falta mucho por aprender así que te recomiendo que estés alerta ya que si algo le pasa a la señorita Eri, yo te voy a cortar el pastruchmi (palabra alemana que hace referencia a un platillo alemán hecho con el miembro de un pequeño cabrito) lo voy a freír en aceite hirviendo y te lo voy a dar de comer después de haberte cortado la lengua – dijo levantando al chico por el cuello y estrellando su puño contra la pared buscando clavar su cuchillo en la misma pero la ausencia del afilado utensilio dio pie a la anterior acción, que siguió por una nueva ausencia y era la del chico en su otra mano.

Harima – Considérelo una apuesta señor Bladimir – dijo lanzando el cuchillo con una exactitud evidente al lugar donde él lo iba a clavar

Bladimir (cocinero) – apuesta aceptada a y esto es un regalo –dijo lanzando el cuchillo pasando por el costado del rostro de Harima quien por un momento pudo sentir el rose del frio acero por su mejilla.

Harima – Gracias Señor Bladimir es muy bonito – Dijo desclavándolo de la pared y admirando los grabador de la empuñadura los cuales estaban escritos en alemán así que no pudo leerlos y paso a una mesa donde lo esperaba un plato de con albóndigas y ensalada junto a un tazón de crema de espinas jugo y leche

Harima – sorprendente esto se ve delicioso quien lo preparo acaso fuel el señor Bladimir – dijo con la boca asiéndosele agua

Nakamura – no creo el iba llegando a la cocina junto con nosotros – dijo sentándose en la mesa

Una chica de ojos negros escuchaba la conversación a lo que decidió interrumpir tímidamente antes de que alguien le robara el crédito

Celina – Helee esto yo lo prepare es que me levante temprano y decidí hacerle el desayuno a Nakamura-san y pues también a Harima-san – dijo tímidamente mientras veía comer a los dos personajes.

Harima – esto esta delicioso en definitiva serás una excelente esposa es más cásate con migo – dijo abrasando a la chica entre carcajadas y bromas

Nakamura – Harima es tarde ya deberías ir al jardín por las flores de la señorita – dijo mientras masticaba un trozo de pan

Celina no pudo decir más ya que los colores se le fuero al rostro y casi queda inconsciente por la broma del chico. Quien después de soltarla termino con todo lo de sus platos de un bocado y salió de la cocineta no sin antes despedirse de Celina.

Harima – si Nakamura ya voy, y gracias por todo Celina estuvo delicioso, dichoso aquel que se case contigo jajaja – Dijo tomando sus platos y llevándolos al lava trastes.

Harima corrió por todo el pasillo en dirección al jardín donde ya lo esperaba Keita desesperado porque no sabía que flores elegir ya que todas las del jardín ya la había visto su ama.

Keita – no se quemas darle ya toda las ha visto y no seque darle - dijo preocupado.

Harima – y por qué no simplemente tomas las que le diste al principio te puedo asegurar que no se acuerda cuando se las diste – Dijo intentando calmar al jardinero.

Keita – estaría bien pero donde deje mis tijeras no has visto mis tijeras – dijo un exaltado jardinero.

Harima – no no las he visto pero apresúrate que se nos va a hacer tarde – dijo buscando a la par y preguntándose como se pueden perder unas tijeras de ese tamaño.

Keita – Harima iré a buscar otras a la bodega – dijo mientras salía corriendo del lugar

Harima vio su móvil para ver la hora y se dio cuenta que ya eran las 5:40 y según sus cálculos el trayecto entre el jardín y la alcoba de su nueva ama se llevarían los 5 minutos restantes, así que volteo a ver unas rosas rojas que estaban en una maceta sobre una carretilla eran muy bonitas así que tomo el regalo del cocinero y las corto finamente tratando de que se vieran lo más presentable posible ya terminando con su tarea salió corriendo del lugar pasando por la bodega y avisándole a Keita que ya había resuelto el problema.

Keita – pero apenas el viernes se le dieron rosas blancas – dijo preocupado

Harima – si pero esto es mejor que nada y nada acompañado de un retraso para la señorita – dijo saliendo corriendo del lugar, ya dejando a un Keita bastante incrédulo.

Harima corrió por todo el corredor ya siendo las 5:43 se paró frente la puerta de la alcoba donde a su lado había un carrito con el desayuno de la rubia así que paso a abrir la puerta y pasar sigilosamente, y de igual manera puso las rosas rojas en un fino florero en el buro de al lado de la cama donde dormía una hermosa rubia así que para despertarla tomo una de las rozas del florero y la paso por el contorno del rostro de la bella durmiente provocando así uno de los mejores despertares de toda su vida.

Harima - Despierte bella durmiente antes de que se le haga tarde para llegar al colegio – Dijo sentado en la cama a un lado de la somnolienta pelirrubia.

Eri – ya voy pero y mi beso de buenos días – dijo aun medio dormida así que no midió bien sus palabras y fue sorprendida por un beso en la mejilla por parte del moreno provocando que terminara de despertar y casi se le saliera el corazón del pecho por la sorpresa

Eri – pe-pe-pero que haces – dijo tartamudeando por la sorpresa y con la cara de un tono más rojo que las rosas a su lado.

Harima - y yo que pensé que eso te iba a alegrar el día – dijo en tono de broma.

Eri – Si lo hizo ¿pero por qué en la mejilla? – dijo algo avergonzada.

Harima- Por que por ahora es todo lo que te puedo ofrecer ¿pero qué tal si mañana te doy en la frente? – dijo con una grata sonrisa a la vez que ponía una charola con el desayuno de la pelirrubia.

Eri – no en la mejilla está bien pero lo tendrás que hacer todos los días- dijo con un tono de niña mimada mientras tomaba un trozo de panqueques para llevárselo a la boca.

Harima – Bueno muy buen provecho ama me paso a retirar para ir por su uniforme con Katsura – dijo provocando que a la pelirrubia casi se ahogara por oír al chico que le quita el sueño llamarla ama.

Eri – Cof cof cof está bien (pensamientos de Eri: si me sigue llamando ama me va a matar de un infarto pero Eso me hace sentir bien. Me hace sentir como si Fuera mío) pensó pasando el ultimo bocado de su desayuno.

Mientras tanto un chico pasaba por el pasillo encontrándose con Celina quien llevaba en un gancho el uniforme de la rubia.

Celina – Harima san aquí está el uniforme de la señorita Eri me dijo Katsura san que lo trajera para que usted se lo diera a la señorita – dijo la tímida chica

Harima – Muchas gracias Celina y gracias también por el desayuno estuvo delicioso – Dijo con entusiasmo y dándole una tierna palmada en la cabeza a la chica quien quedo como una estatua por la acción del chico pero con un sonrojo que solo Harima no podría notar.

Harima - bueno me voy que tengo que llevarle esto a la señorita antes de que se agá tarde – dijo saliendo de la escena.

Una chica pelirrubia salía de una ducha envuelta en una toalla en busca de su uniforme mientras que Harima entraba a la habitación encontrándose a la chica en paños menores quien le arrebato el uniforme y saco de la habitación dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro dejándolo tirado en el marco de la puerta aun con la imagen de la hermosa chica en su mente.

Eri - ese higue que se cree entrando así sin avisar al cuarto de una chica, pero se quedó viendo muy interesado le habrá gustado me pregunto que estará pensando ahorita, yo sé que soy muy guapa pero qué tal si a él le gustan las chicas de pechos pequeños o con apariencia aniñada, pero yo creo que si le gusto puesto que no me quito los ojos de encima... Bueno en que carajos pienso para que quiero que le guste mi cuerpo al muy idiota.(pensamientos de Eri: será que tal vez ya piense en eso) - sus pensamientos le causaron un sonrojo total en su rostro del cual se pudo dar cuenta asa que se destinó a no pensar en ello para tranquilizarse mientras se terminaba de vestir.

Pensamientos de Harima: Baya que es hermosa simplemente perfecta, piel blanca y limpia como la porcelana, un cabello que junto con sus ojos dan un color parecido al mismo oro pero con un valor que ni con todo el oro del mundo podrían igualar, unas piernas largas y torneadas, unos pechos ni grandes pero sin exagerar, que bien podrían llevar al cielo a cualquier hombre con solo imaginarlos. Sus pensamientos divagaban haciéndolo poner una cara de idiota, pero fue sacado de los mismos cuando la rubia salió de su alcoba y miro al chico a quien se le fueron los colores al rostro después de la mirada de la chica.

Eri – te vas quedar hay todo el día higue – dijo agresivamente intentando ocultar sus sonrojadas mejillas ocasionadas por la mirada del moreno la cual expresaba un vasto interés en lo que vio hace un momento.

Harima – No princesa por cierto hay que apresurarse o se nos hará tarde para el colegio – dijo caminando al lado de su ama.

Caminaron por toda la casa en directo de la puerta principal donde los debería de aguardar una limosina para llevarlos a la escuela pero más bien se encontraron con Nakamura algo preocupado.

Nakamura – Perdone señorita pero me temo que la limosina no esta en condiciones para salir – dijo el sirviente muy preocupado.

Eri - y por qué no Nakamura que fue lo que paso- dijo interrogando a su sirviente ya que ya era muy tarde para intentar llegar caminando.

Nakamura – Bueno es que las dos llantas traseras del auto están ponchadas así que Marón salió en seguida por unas nuevas llantas pero la rodada del auto es muy difícil de conseguir así que se está tardando más de lo habitual.

Eri – y por qué no me dijeron me hubiera preparado antes para poder llegar caminando – dijo bastante molesta pero sin sonar grosera ya sabía que tenía que guardar la compostura como la dama que es.

Nakamura – lo siento es que Marón dijo que podría traerlas antes de que usted estuviera lista, pero no contábamos con esto – dijo muy preocupado pero fue interrumpido por Harima.

Harima – oye Nakamura y motocicleta yo podría llevar a la princesa al colegio con ella pero solo dime donde esta – dijo intentando que la rubia se molestara más.

Nakamura - es cierto ya está lista - dijo causando duda en los dos adolescentes.

Harima - ¿lista por qué? – dijo preguntando ya que solo tenían que devolverla.

Nakamura – Es que el señor Alphonse apenas llegamos le pidió a Marón que la arreglara ya que no sabía cómo agradecerle al chico que nos salvó aquella noche así que decidió que arreglar su moto que si me lo permite es un modelo bastante raro de la marca Harley Davidson así que Marón no se negó sino que hizo un trabajo inmejorable, incluso le volvió a poner las insignias de la marca para poder lucirla como se debe - decía mientras se dirigía a una esquina de la cochera de donde retiro una sábana que cubría a un despampanante caballo de acero.

Harima – Waaaaooo Esta es mi moto en verdad gracias – decía mientras admiraba a su fiel compañera que estaba como nueva al grado que era irreconocible, pero había algo que faltaba y eran unas marcas en el cristal del tacómetro.

Harima – disculpa Nakamura en el cristal del tacómetro estaban grabada una fecha quen le paso – decía bajando la cabeza con tristeza.

Nakamura – Marón cambio el cristal pero guardo el anterior ya que dijo que tal vez sean importantes – decía mientras de un cajón de herramientas sacaba el cristal.

Eri – oye higue y que quieren decir esas marcas – Preguntaba con curiosidad.

Harima – es la fecha en que se fue Tenma – decía tristemente sosteniendo el cristal

Después de la respuesta del chico la rubia bajo la mirada tristemente ya que la sombra de Tenma aun la seguía acosando, provocando un silencio que el mismo moreno destrozo al mismo tiempo que el pedazo de cristal.

Harima – esa fecha representaba muchas cosa en mi pero ya que ahora soy una nueva persona necesito unas nuevas marcas – dijo destrozando el cristal y dejando a todos perplejos ya que saco nuevamente el regalo del cocinero y prosiguió a poner números en el inferior del tacómetro.

Eri – pero ahora que estas escribiendo higue – dijo ya más calmada ya que eso representaba una nueva oportunidad,

Harima puso unos números en el "24-06-2012 – 8:30" algo que los dos extrañados le preguntaron qué significaba

Eri - y que significan estas nuevas marcas higue – dijo creyendo que Tenma nuevamente iba salir a relucir.

Harima – ahora no solo es una fecha sino también una hora – dijo satisfecho.

Nakamura – ¿y qué fecha es? – dijo intrigado.

Harima – Es la fecha de ayer a las 8:30 de la noche – dijo Dando respuesta a la pregunta del hombre y la chica a quien los tonos de rojo se le acababan en la cara.

Nakamura – y que paso anoche como para ser tan memorable – pregunto con curiosidad.

Harima - decidí dar todo de mí y... – dijo viendo a una rubia que recordando el beso de la noche anterior intentaba frenar la platica del moreno.

Nakamura – y que más Harima – dijo pero fue interrumpido por nuestro caballero.

Harima – lo damas es un secreto ¿verdad ama? Pero bueno vámonos que se hace tarde princesa – dijo montando la ahora reluciente moto.

La pelirrubia se subió enseguida a la moto ya que las horas no eran ya las indicadas para pedir un mejor transporte. Ya arriba Harima echó a andar la moto y la saco de la cochera. Despidiéndose de Nakamura.

Harima – Sujétate princesa- dijo acelerando provocando que la chica lo abrasara Fuertemente.

Ya una vez sujeta salieron a toda prisa topándose con un tráfico mortal.

Harima - mira princesa aunque hubiéramos salido a tiempo en el carro no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo – dijo señalando el embotellamiento.

Eri – caray vamos a llegar tardísimo – dijo molesta pero sin soltar a Harima.

Harima – es que jamás has andado en motocicleta verdad princesa – dijo acelerando y esquivando hábilmente los autos que se interponían entre ellos y su destino.

Eri – dios nos vas a matar por favor frena – dijo abrazando fuertemente a su ahora sirviente.

Harima - Eri abre los ojos – dijo mientras pasaban por una curva que dejaba claramente ver el mar que daba el inicio de un ambiente romántico.

Eri abrió sus dorados ojos pudiendo apreciar el hermoso paisaje que junto con la sensación de abrazar al chico que le roba el aliento la hacía sentir como en el paraíso.

Eri – Vaya es hermoso jamás lo había visto así de bonito. Dijo apretando aún más al chico.

Harima – Pero más hermosa eres tu princesa – dijo causando un sonrojo en la pelirrubia, quien en lugar de avergonzarse como siempre lo hacía se inclinó un poco para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla a Harima

Eri - Eso es tu premio por hacer las cosas bien jijiji – concluyo la pelirrubia

El trayecto trascurrió rápidamente, al grado que llegaron al su colegio donde el rugido del caballo de acero llamo la atención de todo ya que llegaron justo a la hora en la que todo el mundo entra. La sorpresa fue mayor ya que varios chico postraron sus ojos sobre la rubia, pero la sorpresa para Eri fue que todas la chicas de la escuela se fijaron en su acompañante dejando salir más de un respiro lo que causo los celos de nuestra protagonista, que de no haber sido por la voz de su mejor amiga Mikoto hubiera cometido un asesinato en masa.

Mikoto – Eriiiii espérame – dijo una jadeante peli azul de medidas exuberantes.

Eri – buenos días Mikoto como estas – saludo a su amiga.

Mikoto – No tan bien como tu pilluela y dime quien es el moreno que te acompaña será tu novio - Dijo dándole una serie de golpecillos en el codo a su amiga.

Eri – Claro que nooooo – Negó la rubia con unas mejillas color carmín.

Mikoto – Si no es nada tuyo preséntalo, porque esta buenísimo – dijo una peli azul en un tono incitante.

Eri – Pero si solo es Har... – intento decir pero fue interrumpida por un chico de lentes.

Hanai – Harimaaaa Esperameeeeeeee – grito corriendo en dirección del moreno.

Mikoto – ¿es Harima? – se preguntó alarmantemente pero no solo ella sino todo el colegio que estaba pendiente del moreno quien por el cambio en su imagen.

Los murmullos no se hicieron espera ya que toda la escuela no lo podía reconocer.

-Harima del 3ro "c" no lo creo – dijo una chica dudosa de la idéntica del chico

- Pero si si yo quiero que ese delincuente me robe a mi – contesto una chica en forma de broma, enviándole un beso al aire al susodicho que provoco que a la rubia le hirviera la sangre pero una acción indebida crearía sospecha sobre sus sentimientos.

Hanai – hola Harima haa haa vaya te ves bien es un alivio que hayas tomado en cuenta hacer algo con tu imagen dijo recuperando el aliento.

Harima – Ha hola megane gracias por el cumplido – dijo.

Hanai – por siento debido a tus faltas tendrás que tomar algún club deportivo – dijo el joven de antejos intentado ayudar a su compañero.

Harima - Está bien en fin ahora tengo matar algo de tiempo extra – dijo recordando que su nueva ama sale una hora después debido al club de tenis.

Mikoto – vaya vaya Harima te ves bastante bien oye y por qué fue el cambio – interrogo al moreno.

Harima - pues bueno decidí Intentar una nueva vida un nuevo comienzo y para ello lo primero fue mi imagen.

Hanai – eso es bueno compañero – felicito.

Mientras conversaban unos los anteriores personajes. En el salón de clases estaba una chica de cabello color escarlata disfrutando de un libro dándole gusto a su fascinación por la lectura, pero se desvió en sus pensamiento imaginado a su hombre ideal, tenía que ser un hombre de facciones latinas y piel color cobre, con unos ojos agresivos y con un peinado varonil que adjuntado de una barba bien arreglada lo dotarían de un aspecto de madures, de un cuerpo bien trabajado y atlético, que no solo fuera estética sino que fuera un gran peleador con una actitud ruda con nervios de acero pero capaz de ser cordial y educado, frio como el hielo ante el mundo, pero que escondiera un corazón cálido y amable, de pronto fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el suspiro y murmullo de las demás chicas de su clase, al ver pasar a un chico que cumplía físicamente con todas las expectativas de la joven pelirroja que pudo ver al mismo admirándolo fijamente, pero no supo en que momento se puso de pie y azoto las manos en su pupitre, llamando la atención de toda la clase pero no por la acción, sino de quien venía y la expresión que la invadía.

Akira – Dioooooos Santo – grito una pelirroja que en el momento que se dio cuente de su acción su rostro dejo claramente en desventaja al color de su cabello, por lo que prosiguió a sentarse nuevamente en su lugar.

Mikoto – Hola Akira como estas – Dijo una animada peliazul.

Akira - Muy buenos días Mikoto muy bien y ustedes – Dijo intentando calmar a su acelerado corazón y rojas mejillas

Eri – Muy bien Gracias – dijo alegremente.

Mikoto – Y como no estarlo si llego acompañada de aquel moreno – dijo señalando a la ventana donde un el chico de cola de caballo y barba cerrada "Harima" Platicaba con su amigo de grandes lentes.

Akira – Que el es Harimaaaaaa – dijo de y pie en voz alta rompiendo con su ya acostumbrada y monótona actitud, llamando la atención de casi todo el salón a excepción de los dos chicos que platicaban en la ventana. Que nuevamente al darse cuenta de su acción se sentó rápida y disimuladamente.

Mikoto – si y yo también me sorprendí al saberlo – dijo en voz baja.

Eri – No sé qué le ven de especial a ese higue.. – antes de ser interrumpida pñor sus dos amigas.

Mikoto y Akira – que estas ciega pues porque esta guapísimo - dijeron las dos chicas pero la rubia puso especial atención a la reacción de su amiga pelirroja, puesto que por primera vez desde que la conocía estaba rompiendo con su seria y desinteresada actitud que tanto la distinguía.

Mientras tanto Dos jóvenes estaban recargados en la ventana viendo al horizonte con una mirada perdida, hasta que el de enormes gafas rompió el silencio.

Hanai – oye Harima no es que te presione pero necesito que me digas a que club deportivo te unirás, por que los directivos ya me están presionando y ya no lo puedo posponer más – dijo aun mirando al horizonte.

Harima – oye megane ¿se puede saber por qué has estado metiendo las manos al fuego por mi con los maestros? Incluso hasta en los últimos exámenes tu fuiste hasta el departamento de mi prima para dejarme los temas de estudio – dijo sin separar la vista del horizonte.

Hanai – bueno es porque me parece que no eres una mala persona ya que una mala persona no haría lo que tu hiciste por Tsacamoto-san. Eso solo lo harina una persona o muy amable y buena o un completo idiota – dijo sonriendo.

Harima – oye megane ¿tu perteneces al club de vale todo no? – dijo sacando un paquete de goma de mascar de su bolsillo.

Hanai – en primera no es vale todo es estilo libre son dos cosas muy distintas y no en segunda no solo pertenezco sino que soy el presidente del club – dijo con una voz de orgullo pero con un pequeño tinte de tristeza.

Harima – oye y ¿es siento que si no consiguen más integrantes lo van a cerrar? Dijo mientras le ofrecía un poco del dulce a su compañero.

Hanai – es cierto si no consigo dos integrantes más para el viernes nos cerraran el club dijo tomando una tira de la golosina.

Harima - Bueno megane hay que apresurarnos a conseguir otro integrante para el club o estaremos acabados jejeje – dijo separando la vista del horizonte y dedicándole la sonrisa más sincera que tenía.

Hanai – Jeje no pensé que algún día te daría las gracias por algo – dijo bajando la mirada intentando que el moreno no viera su rostro de alegría, puesto que a ese club le tenía un singular cariño.

Harima – pues no las des, recuerda favor con favor se paga jeje – dijo ofreciéndole un amistoso estrechón de manos a su compañero.

Hanai – no más bien eso es lo que hacen los amigos jeje – dijo rechazando el estrechón de manos y dándole un abrazo que expresaba el inicio de una nueva amistad.

Las conversaciones de Harima y Hanai Así como la del grupo de chicas fueron interrumpidas por una hermosa enfermera entrando al salón de clases.

Próximo capitulo:

Veremos a una rubia celosa, de la enfermera y de su amiga Akira veremos la reaparición de una de nuestros personajes favoritos, quien le ara dudar aún más a nuestro protagonista y lógicamente traerá problemas para la rubia, también a Harima investigando sobre su pasado dotándolo de nuevas sorpresas.

Espero que les guste mi historia ya que estoy dando todo de mi espero que comenten y de antemano muchas gracias.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola que tal mis queridos lectores de antemano una enorme disculpa por cualquier error en la ortografía o redacción de esta historia, pero no tengo mucha experiencia en cuanto a esto, pero aun así estoy dando todo de mi para poderles regalar un rato de sano entretenimiento así mismo me disculpo con todos por la tardanza en publicar el nuevo capítulo esto es debido a que se me atravesaron algunos exámenes y problemas en el colegio que junto a un incremento en la carga de trabajo que llega a mi empleo se me complico un poco redactar este nuevo capítulo pero ahora que se han disipado algunos de estos factores les prometo que haré todo lo posible por publicar un capitulo cada semana o al menos cada 11 días. Sin más que decir les doy las gracias por regalarnos a mí y a mi fic algunos minutos de su valioso tiempo, y como un último favor me gustaría pedirles que si les gusta la historia la recomienden y dejen comentarios para que más personas lo conozcan y se motiven a también escribir sobre "School Ruble"

**Capítulo 4 Ahora eres Mío**

Enfermera – Buenos días chicos en vista de que su profesor está enfermo yo supliré su lugar el día de hoy así que... – dijo entrando al salón pero su atención fue atrapada por el moreno que estaba sentado al fondo del salón, le tomo unos segundos reconocerlo por el brutal cambio en su imagen.

Harima al verla solo atino a levantar su mano y enviar un discreto saludo al cual la enfermera no supo responder con la misma discreción.

Enfermera – Haaaaariiiiiiooooooooo – grito echa un mar de lágrimas y saltando sobre el chico llevándolo al suelo pero sin dejar de abrazarlo pero ahora restregando la cara del moreno entre sus exuberantes senos, provocando que el chico se sofocara y la empujara.

Harima – hola sensei – dijo intentando recuperar el oxígeno faltante por la caída y el sofoco provocado por la docente.

Enfermera – pero me sentía muy solaaaaaa ya no te he visto ni siquiera has pasado a mi apartamento para verme wuuaaaaa - chillo la enfermera volviendo a llevar al piso al chico.

Al otro extremo del salón se podía ver a una rubia a quien los celos la volvían loca, pero perder la cordura no era su estilo así que solo atinó a decir.

Eri – Valla higue en verdad que te llevas bien con la sensei – dijo con hipocresia intentando ocultar sus celos.

Harima salto y se levantó preocupado por la opinión de la rubia.

Harima – en realidad yo no tengo el tipo de relación que todos piensan con la sensei – Dijo intentando eliminar los celos de la rubia y quitarse de encima las miradas de asesino que todos los barones de su clase.

Eri – Pero no parece desagradarte al contrario en verdad se ve que te parece bastante cotidiano – Dijo con agresividad intentando ocultar la tristeza que invadía su corazón con pensamientos de que tal vez el chico que le roba el aliento haya tenido algo que ver con aquella mujer, quien es una mujer madura y que jamás se conformaría con solo besos y abrazos así que buscaría algo más algo que también la rubia deseaba.

Harima – Bueno es que a ella yo la conozco desde que pequeño y... intento terminar su frase pero fue interrumpido por la exuberante enfermera.

Enfermera – si y él es como mi hermanito – dijo poniéndose de pie.

Esa respuesta puso orden en una clase a la cual sus mentes habían viajado a una infinita cantidad de pervertidos resultados.

Ya después de que todos tomaron sus asientos la clase prosiguió como cualquier clase común y corriente, ya siendo los últimos minutos de clases todos se disponían a salir camino a los vestidores para ponerse sus uniformes de deportes o dirigirse a los salones de sus respectivos clubes, en caso de que los tuvieran. Pero a una rubia antes de salir se le cayeron los libros que iba a meter a su mochila a lo que su ahora sirviente regreso para ayudarle lo más pronto posible, y la exuberante mujer al ver la acción.

Enfermera – tal vez ahora lo vea como mi hermanito pero día a día se va convirtiendo en un varonil caballero, así que cuídalo no solo de mí sino de las mujeres en general jijiji – dijo saliendo del aula con su ya respectivo tono incitante, a lo que la rubia sintió como si le hirviera la sangre.

Eri al escuchar lo anterior por parte de la enfermera, salió corriendo y Harima tras ella intentando averiguar lo que sucedía, al fin alcanzándola la tomo por la muñeca y la llevo hasta la pared intentando averiguar que pasaba.

Harima – te pasa princesa porque te comportas así – interrogo a una rubia que evitaba verle a los ojos.

Eri – todo es tu culpa idiota – dijo casi llorando preguntándose a sí misma que pasa.

Harima – ¿y por qué es mi culpa? – dijo en contestación de la agresiva respuesta de la rubia.

Eri – Porque si Recuerda que ahora eres mío y tu aun sigues pavoneándote ante aquella zorra de la enfermera y las lagartonas de la clase – dijo mirando a otro lado evitando los ojos del chico sabiendo que de encontrarse con ellos estaría perdida.

Harima – Perdóneme mi ama no lo volveré a hacer, pero déjeme aclararle que no lo hice con intención – dijo con un tono lleno de lujuria que provoco que la rubia se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

Eri – bueno en vista que no fue tu intención y que te has disculpado te perdonare pero si lo vuelves hacer te juro que te... dijo con sus mejillas rozadas pero fue interrumpida por el rostro de un moreno a una distancia peligrosa.

Harima – que me juras que – dijo con sus ojos bien puestos sobres los de la pelirrubia.

Eri – porque si lo haces no respondo... – intento concluir pero fue interrumpida por los labios del moreno que rozando con los suyos.

Al principio la sorpresa hizo que se notara cierta resistencia la cual a los pocos segundos desapareció cuando uno de los brazos de la rubia paso por el cuello de su sirviente, quien la tomo con una mano por la cadera acercándola a su cuerpo. La otra mano de la rubia subió hasta el bien formado pectoral del moreno seguido por la mano del moreno tomando el dorado cabello de su ama, los labios jugaban unos con los otros, podían sentir el pequeño cosquilleo que le daba la respiración de otro, de un momento a otro la lengua del chico entro en la boca de la chica dotando al hermoso momento de una leve humedad que la rubia supo corresponder también jugueteando con la lengua del chico y dando leves mordiscos, a los labios del chico expresando bien la pasión que sentía en ese momento, justo cuando las cosas se ponían mejores se alcanzaron a oír unos pasos sobre el pasillo así que decidieron soltarse y salir corriendo.

Eri – Bueno si todas las disculpas van a ser así podría acostumbrarme – Dijo mientras corría por el pasillo.

Los dos personajes corrían por el pasillo sin soltar sus manos, ya en cercanías del gimnasio Eri se paró de golpe provocando que el moreno también se frenara al instante.

Harima – que sucede princesa – pregunto con la duda de la repentina acción de la pelirrubia.

Eri – déjame ir primero ya que si llegamos juntos podría haber un malentendido con las chicas – respondió con un poco de sofoco por la anterior carrera.

Harima - Es cierto princesa eres una genio – Sonrió a la vez que daba unos pasos para atrás y sujetaba a la pelirrubia dando un fugas beso en los labios de la chica.

Eri – que haces higue -dijo dando un leve salto para atrás con las mejillas más rojas que un tomate.

Cuando la chica salto para atrás sus rojas mejillas llamaron la atención del moreno, a lo que decidió morder levemente una.

Eri – kiaaaa eso dolió higue – se quejó acariciando su mejilla buscando disimular el sonrojo que se volvía mas severo por la acción del chico.

Harima – Perdón princesa estaban tan rojas que creí que eran cerezas jeje – rio el chico provocando que el rostro de la chica se volviera color carmín.

A las palabras del moreno no hubo contestación alguna, solo una chica corriendo en dirección de los vestidores, a lo que el chico prosiguió a hacer lo mismo.

Una chica de cabello dorado entraba rápidamente al vestidor con la cara más roja el tomate más maduro y de la mejor calidad, buscando algo de calma ya dentro del lugar, prosiguió a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, cuando una peli azul se acercó a donde estaba la rubia y la abrazo por el cuello.

Mikoto – Bueno ahora si pilluela nos vas a decir la verdad vale – dijo la chica de exuberantes medidas, provocando que la rubia desatinara y fuera a estrellarse con la pared frente a ella.

Eri se sonrojó hasta las orejas por el comentario de la peli azul, ero sabía que cualquier muestra de nerviosismo la delataría así que se paró como toda una dama sacudió el polvo de su falda y respondió.

Eri – Y de que me hablas, sobre qué quieres saber – dijo con tranquilidad y la elegancia que la clasificaba, rezando a dios por que el sonrojo sobre sus mejillas no fuera visible.

Yuki – pues de tu sorpresiva llegada con Harima...- dijo pero fue interrumpida por su mejor amiga "May".

May – que por cierto su cambio de look le queda increíble aaaaaaaaaa parece un príncipe kiaaaa – suspiro la chica de largo cabello negro

Mikoto – Si se ve buenísimo así kiaaaa – decía mientras abrazaba a Yuki la chica de trenzas.

Mientras las chicas discutían sobre lo bien que le quedaba su nueva imagen a cierto moreno, una chica de rubia cabellera proseguía desabotonando su camisa intentando ocultar los celos que sentía ya que el hecho de que otra chica fantaseara con su nuevo sirviente no le sentaba muy bien que digamos a la peli rubia, ya que aunque ella no lo admitiera era una chica posesiva y celosa.

Las demás chicas seguían discutiendo sobre si el moreno se vería mejor en un bóxer rojo con una corbatilla negra y su fuerte pectoral descubierto o si le quedaban mejor los trusas negros.

Eri terminaba de doblar ordenadamente su falda quedando solamente en un hermoso conjunto de lencería donde unas pantaletas blancas finamente adornadas con listón hecho moño al frente dejando percibir una ligera inocencia, pero que era complementada por sensualidad de un encaje color rosa pastel que rodeaba delicadamente aquel bellísimo par de piernas. Acompañadas de un brasier del mismo color blanco, pero de tirantes rozas y un sensual encaje adornando el contorno de la pieza que acompañado del hermoso escote de la pelirrubia dejarían sin la más mínima gota de aliento al más serio hombre y dejaría sin palabras al más talentoso poeta. La rubia iba siendo consumida por la rabia y los celos pero el ocultar sus sentimientos le era primordial ya que dejarlos al descubierto la haría ver débil, así que solo apretaba los puños y mordía sus labios al escuchar a las chicas hablar de su hombre así. Justo después de acomodar ordenadamente su uniforme ordinario en su casillero se colocó una playera blanca parte de su uniforme deportiva ya colocándose los pantaloncillos cortos que formaban la otra parte del mismo una chica interrumpía la plática sobre Harima para cuestionar nuevamente a la Rubia.

Mikoto – Bueno ya dinos que asías con Harima – interrogo a la pelirrubia quien desde camino a la escuela había acordado con su sirviente lo que iban a decir en caso de que alguien preguntara por ello.

Eri – He bueno lo que pasa es que en medio del tráfico en la avenida principal hubo un embotellamiento así que si no Asia algo iba a llegar realmente tarde, pero para mi suerte higue iba pasando por ahí y se ofreció a tráeme ya que en motocicleta sería mucho más rápido llegar.. Intento terminar la excusa que inteligentemente habían planeado, pero fue interrumpida por otra chica.

Madoka – bueno durmieron juntos o no – grito la chica asiendo que la rubia fuera a dar al suelo con la cara de un color rojo vivo casi brillaba debido a rubor provocado por el comentario de la chica.

Eri – Qu-q-q-q-q-qqui-qui-quien po-po-po-podriii-popodria con ese higue ni en un millón de años kiaaaaaaa – grito la rubia con el carmín hasta las orejas pero ocultando sus sentimientos.

Madoka – bueno entonces ¿me lo puedo comer yo? – interrogo la castaña.

Eri sintió como si la sangre le hirviera pero su orgullo no dejaría que declarara abiertamente su amor por el moreno así que solo atino a terminar de ponerse su uniforme y dar esta respuesta.

Eri – Está bien si quieres hacerlo pero en realidad no me importa – dijo ignorando sus sentimientos a la vez que salía de los vestidores en dirección al gimnasios, la sangre le hervía, ya que el chico que le robaba el sueño al fin había olvidado a su amor platónico, por fin tenía una esperanza de entrar en su corazón y ahora todas se lo querían quitar, ya en el gimnasio se acercó a las chicas del club de tenis así que prosiguió con las actividades del club normal mente mientras tanto en el vestidor de hombres...

Harima se cambiaba su uniforme regular cuidadosamente ya que la herida aun le causaba bastante dolor ya encontrándose solo en bóxer. Hanai entro al vestidor con un traje de entrenamiento compuesto de un pantalón holgado negro al más puro estilo samurái japonés sin ningún tipo de calzado solo unas vendas enredadas al contorno de su pie, la segunda parte una camisa blanca igual de holgada al colocársela sintió algo de incomodidad ya que durante el día había tenido mucha actividad y para la herida en su costado eso empezaba a ser malo. Hanai – Bueno Harima ¿ya estás listo? – dijo el chico de lentes ya cambiado

Harima – ya estoy listo megane ¿pero por qué estos trajes? – reprocho el moreno ya algo preocupado por el dolor que empezaba a sentir.

Hanai – bueno se supone que es para dotarte de una mayor comodidad pero debido a la ausencia de integrantes los fondo para ello bajaron así que los pocos uniformes que quedan son estos de estilo tradicional pero si gustas traer algún uniforme alternativo no estamos en desacuerdo solamente no uses nada como botas de casquillo o ropas con estoperoles o cosas que puedan ocasionar algún daño fuera de las reglas – respondió el chico haciendo un intento de broma.

Los dos chicos caminaban por el pasillo cuando Akira se cruzo en su camino,

Hanai - Ha hola Akira-san ya oí que te retiraste de tu club anterior por algunos problemas con la presidenta ¿ya sabes a qué club te unirás ahora? – dijo el chico ya que como el responsable del grupo tenía que ayudar a cualquier oveja descarriada.

En ese momento Harima se fijó en algo miro fijamente el cabello de la chica y se dio cuenta de que ya no era de color castaño sino ahora era de un color rojizo lo cual no se había percatado.

Harima – Oye Akira ¿cuándo te pintaste el cabello? – pregunto el moreno.

Akira – Este el color original de mi cabello solamente que me lo tiño ya que no me gusta pero debido a falta de tiempo y un shampoo que me deslavo el tinte se ve nuevamente de este maldito color – la étnica seriedad de la chica fue sustituida por una cara llena de rabia que intentaba suprimir apretando fuertemente los puños el de lentes no observo su rabieta pero Harima si y la curiosidad le mataba.

Hanai – Bueno espero que elijas pronto recuerda que la renuncia a un club solo te da una semana para elegir uno nuevo así que apresúrate a elegir – dijo emprendiendo nuevamente el paso.

Harima – bueno Akira por que no te unes a nuestro club... dijo pero fue interrumpido por el de lentes.

Hanai – por favor no creo que esto sea algo como para una dama y mucho menos para Akira – dijo en voz baja buscando que la ahora pelirroja no los escuchase.

Harima – tienes razón megane esto no es algo como para ella la podrían lastimar, ella esta hecha como para algo más calmado como los libros o la sala de te – Respondió también en voz baja pero no lo suficiente como para que la chica no le escuchara.

Akira – creo que le hare caso a Harima y probare con el club tu club Hanai – dijo la chica causando un gesto de sorpresa en el rostro de los dos chicos frente a ella.

Hanai – estas segura no es algo como para tomarlo a la ligera te podrían lastimar – respondió el chico pero n o logro convencer a Akira de que recapacitase.

Akira - no lo tomare a la ligera, pero me creo lo suficiente capas como para patearle el trasero a cualquiera del club – renegó la chica con su típica expresión de alevosía.

Los tres alumnos caminaron por el pasillo hasta el salón del club donde estaba total y completamente vacío solo estaba un chico de baja estatura cabello castaño y bastante delgado cayendo incluso en un aspecto delicado, que de no ser por su obsesión de ser un verdadero hombre fácilmente se le podría confundir con una chica, el cual limpiaba con un paño húmedo las ventanas del aula.

Yukio Mitaka – buenas sempai saludo el pequeño castaño.

Hanai – hola Yukio Mira ellos serán los dos nuevos integrantes del club – dijo alegremente el de lentes ya que ahora estaba menos cerca el cierre de dicho club.

Harima – es un gusto conocerte amigo – dijo el moreno agachándose un poco para saludar.

Akira – Buenas tardes – dijo fría y secamente como ya era costumbre.

Yukio - es un placer Akira sempai muchas gracias por unirse muchas gracias asi ya no nos cerrraran – dijo casi sollozando el pequeño castaño.

Hanai – cierto pero vamos a entrenar sino no tendría caso tener este club abierto - dijo con un semblante de alegría oculto tras uno bastante serio pero fácilmente notable.

Harima- Cierto megane luchemos ya tiene rato que no peleamos – dijo el moreno bastante emocionado olvidando lo serio de su herida.

Akira – No Harima esta ves seré yo tu oponente – dijo sorprendiendo bastante a sus tres compañeros.

Hanai – No creo que sea lo indicado. Te podría lastimar, independiente mente de su cara de idiota es un muy buen peleador – bromeo el de lentes buscando eliminar la insistencia de la ahora pelirroja.

Akira – si es tan buen peleador no creo que cerrarle el pico a una pequeña e indefensa chica le sea un gran problema – incito maliciosamente al chico.

Harima - veras no será un gran problema es solo que no me gustaría hacerle daño a una niña – respondió el moreno intentando contener la rabia que le causo la burla de la chica.

Hanai – por favor chicos cálmense – intento tranquilizar el chico pero los otros dos lo ignoraron

Akira - Bueno si estas tan seguro de ganarme ¿por qué no apostamos algo? – incito la chica buscando que el chico se enfadara.

Harima – claro apostemos lo que quieras, aunque no soy del tipo que pueda golpear a una chica sin remordimientos, pero te prometo una buena paliza – respondió el moreno a quien su poca paciencia lo hacía pensar cada vez menos.

Akira – bueno entonces si yo gano tu tendrás que hacer lo que yo te diga por un día – dijo la chica bastante segura de sus habilidades ya que desde muy pequeña había entrenado distintas artes marciales y tenía ya varios años de que alguien le hubiera ganado ya sean hombres o mujeres siempre ella ganaba así que estaba segura de ganar.

Harima – está bien trato hecho pero si yo gano tú me tendrás que contestar con la verdad a cinco preguntas que yo te haga, sea lo que sea – contesto el chico aprovechando la situación para saciar sus dudas de por qué la chica teñía su cabello y el disgusto por el color natural de su cabello.

Akira – Hecho así que prepárate chico para una paliza – respondió la chica ya algo excitada por la adrenalina de la pelea que estaba por comenzar.

Harima – bueno megane necesitaremos a un réferi ¿tú nos harías el honor de serlo? – pregunto el moreno ya en posición de guardia.

Hanai – en realidad no estoy de acuerdo, pero creo que aunque diga que no ustedes comenzaran a pelear así que mejor me aseguro que sea una batalla limpia – dijo ya algo desanimado.

Tanto la chica como el moreno se pusieron en guardia uno frente a otro.

Hanai – bueno las reglas son: nada de golpes bajos o codazos al rostro así como llaves de alta peligrosidad, recuerden el primero que llegue tres veces al suelo pierde, quiero una pelea épica y limpia – dijo el de lentes buscando desempeñar bien su papel de réferi.

En cuanto el réferi hizo la señal de inicio para la pelea la chica corrió en dirección del chico y empezó a presionar con una serie de golpes y patadas a una velocidad impresionante, pero el chico detenía uno tras otro sin mostrar la más mínima señal de presión en su rostro, sino al contrario se veía bastante calmado. La pelirroja al ver que el chico mantenía tranquilidad en su rostro empezó a aumentar la velocidad entre sus golpes, la cara de la chica se llenó de alegría cuando el chico parecía retroceder pero nó de un momento a otro la chica sintió un ligero toque en su tobillo derecho lo que la llevo a voltear a ver sus pies pero fue demasiado tarde ya que el moreno no estaba retrocediendo, más bien el estaba dejando que la chica tomara confianza y poder posicionarse en una posición más a su favor y era esa, tener uno de sus pies entre los de ella, así que el susodicho tomo ventaja de su nueva posición y deslizo su pie hacia un lado mientras sujetaba uno de los brazos de la chica el cual se suponía llevar un buen golpe pero la velocidad del chico era mayor así que le permitió sujetar su puño, mientras el otro lo puso sobre el hombro de la chica así llevándola al suelo y poniéndola boca abajo.

Se pusieron de pie los dos chicos se volvió a dar la señal y la chica salto para poder tomar el cuello del chico pero la fuerza no estaba de su lado a lo que nuevamente la llevo al suelo.

Akira no podría creer lo que estaba pasando por primera vez en muchos años alguien le estaba dando un muestra de su propio chocolate lo cual le desagradaba ya que sabía hacer muchas cosas mas no perder eso si no era su estilo y mucho menos iba con ella.

Harima sentía como poco a poco sus fuerzas se alejaban de él, pero no perdería, tenía mucho interés en por que no le gustaba su color de pelo de la ahora pelirroja pero el dolor se volvió más severo cuando la chica por fin logro conectar un golpe a su enemigo quien tuvo la suerte de que impactara a pocos centímetros de su herida, lo que provocó un nuevo sangrado y poco a poco las fuerzas se escapaban de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo la chica tomo el brazo del chico lo paso sobre su hombro intentando utilizar su peso en su contra pero más de 90 kilogramos de musculo serian una tarea imposible para la pelirroja. Harima apenas y reacciono dando un ligero golpecillo con la rodilla lo que provocó que la chica callera nuevamente de rodillas frente a él la chica estaba atónita, no podía creer que le hubiesen humillado de tal forma, jamás un chico la había dejado de rodillas y con una derrota en el rostro.

Pensamiento de Akira – no puede ser me gano, me dejo de rodillas, no espera esto es un sueño, no es una pesadilla… – pensaba una chica aun de rodillas cuando el moreno se desplomo sobre ella

Akira quedo recostada debajo del moreno, su rostro quedo peligrosamente cerca de los labios del moreno cuando su mente navego por las nubes (pensamiento de Akira – balla si pelea bien me acaba de dar una paliza y ni tan siquiera lo derribe una vez, es más lo hacía parecer fácil)

Akira fue sacada de sus pensamientos por un Hanai claramente alarmado por una enorme mancha de sangre en la camisa del chico, cuando se dio cuenta de la peligrosa distancia entre ella y el chico sus mejillas se pintaron de colores pero cuando se percató de la mancha se preocupó bastante y junto a Hanai levanto al inconsciente moreno, los tres fueron a la enfermería donde la encargada del lugar salto de su asiento preocupada por la salud de su casi hermanito.

Enfermera – Harioooo que te ha pasado – le grito a un inconsciente Harima.

Hanai – No sé qué le paso sensei estábamos entrenando en el club cuando de pronto perdió el conocimiento – Grito alarmado por la situación de su ahora amigo.

Akira – Si pero eso no es todo al parecer está herido mire su camisa – Dijo señalando el costado del moreno donde claramente se puede ver una escandalosa mancha de sangre.

Enfermera – Recuéstenlo en la cama – le ordeno al par de chicos, ya que será algo descuidada y poco seria pero no dejaba de ser doctora.

Ya una vez sobre la cama la enfermera prácticamente le arranco la camisa de su uniforme solo para ver una enorme herida muy bien suturada se calmó y por un momento sintió calma.

Enfermera – Haaaaa que bien no es nada grabe – Dijo a un par de chicos que se calmaron por la respuesta de la enfermera.

Hanai – pero dígame que le sucedió Sensei – pregunto en chico de enormes gafas.

Enfermera – Bueno pasen y véanlo – los dos chicos se acercaron a la pieza donde la enfermera trataba al chico.

Enfermera – Vean aquí ya había una herida pero al parecer ya la había tratado otro doctor puesto que ya lleva unas puntadas así que conociendo a Hario en cuanto se sintió mejor creyó que podía hacer como siempre sus actividades normalmente, pero al no dejar de ser una herida grave el hacer mucho esfuerzo le podría causar que el hilo de sutura aflojara un poco, asi produciendo nuevamente un sangrado alarmante pero nada serio o que este hombresote no aguante – Expilco mientras ponía su rostro sobre el pecho descubierto del moreno pero para su sorpresa la chica frente a ella mostraba una cara de celos que daba algo de miedo, asi que supo que podría divertirse un rato con esta reacción.

Enfermera – Oye Hanai-kun ¿por qué no vas por la ropa de Hario a su casillero para que se cambie en cuanto despierte? – dijo con una malévola sonrisa en su rostro.

Harima –Tiene mucha razón sensei Iré por ella así que permítame un momento – dijo saliendo de la enfermería.

Akira se disponía a beber un vaso de agua que saco de una jarra sobre el escritorio de la enfermera mientras pensaba (pensamientos de Akira –mira si esto fuera una novela como las que suelo leer Harima sería el protagonista ya que es simplemente perfecto, Entonces ¿yo seria la enamorada? – pensaba mientras los colores se apoderaban del serio rostro de la chica, cuando la enfermera hizo una pregunta.

Enfermera – ¿así que tú también quieres llevarte a mi querido Hario? – pregunto la enfermera Provocando que la chica casi se ahogara con su bebida,

Akira – Claro que no se-se-se lo juro – dijo claramente avergonzada mientras su rostro le mostraba a su cabello como hacer un buen tono color rojo.

Enfermera – Claro eso es bueno ya que te las verías negras ya que en esta carrera ya somos muchas y la competencia es dura – dijo seriamente provocando que a la chica se viera contaminada por la tristeza.

Akira – bueno cofcof yo no veo así a Harima pero no si me esfuerzo le podría ganar a cualquiera – respondió a la pregunta de la enfermera y con la misma seriedad y con una ligera sonrisa.

El celular de la enfermera sonó interrumpiendo la discusión y por un lado la pelirroja agradecía por eso.

Enfermera – si enseguida voy no estoy ocupada solo tenía a un alumno pero lo puedo dejar con su compañera y en segunda voy para para haya – dijo colgando el teléfono.

Akira – ¿sucede algo?- Pregunto la chica sin levantarse de su asiento.

Enfermera – si y me tengo que retirar ¿te puedo encargar a tu compañero y que en cuanto se vallan cierren con llave para poder irme? – Pregunto la enfermera saliendo del lugar.

Akira se sentía más calmada pero, pero no se sentía como siempre algo la molestaba era un cosquilleo en el estómago, un dolor en el pecho y algo parecido a un mareo, pero sabia y se sentía sana así que no podía estar enferma. De pronto volteo a ver el rostro del moreno y todos sus malestares se volvían más fuertes, inconscientemente se fue acercando al chico que descansaba de una forma envidiable, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que vio demasiado cerca al chico y la distancia seguía acortándose entre ella y el, justo cuando estaba a punto de robarle un beso se abrió bruscamente la puerta del lugar y de un salto regreso a la silla con las mejilla de un color rojo vivo.

Enfermera – Perdón olvide las llaves de mi auto ¿pero qué te pasa tienes fiebre? – dijo mientras entraba fugas mente, pero se detuvo un segundo para ver a la chica sentada en una silla leyendo un libro que llamo mucho su atención ya que estaba de cabeza.

Akira – está bien que le vaya bien – dijo bastante nerviosa.

Enfermera – oye ¿es un libro complicado verdad? – dijo seriamente.

Akira – nooooo para nada porque lo dice sensei – respondió aun nerviosa…

Enfermera – bueno es que para que lo tengas que estudiar al derecho y al revés debe ser muy complicado – se burló la enfermera.

Akira se fijó que su amado texto se encontraba de cabeza debido a sus nervios.

Enfermera – Te voy a dar un consejo; si quieres algo tómalo en la primera oportunidad que tengas, ya que en esta vida las oportunidades son muy escasas y esporádicas, así que aprovecha esta, ya que tienes unos 10 minutos antes de que se termine tu chance jijiji – concluyo la enfermera saliendo nuevamente del lugar cerrando nuevamente la puerta.

Akira se dedicaba a intentar averiguar el origen de su malestar, pero no lograba hacerlo asi que solo salió al pasillo para rellenar la jarra de agua que se había terminado, ya que si el moreno despertaba necesitaría algo de agua camino por un pasillo hasta llegar al final del mismo.

Una pelirrubia corría desesperadamente por el pasillo camino a la enfermería, aun con su uniforme deportivo puesto, sentía que el corazón se le salía por la boca ya que la preocupación la devoraba, al fin atravesó la puerta de la enfermería y se topó con un moreno apenas despertando.

Eri – estas bien higue – decía intentando recuperar el aliento que se había perdido en el trayecto a su destino.

Harima – si, pero pero...- intento concluir el moreno pero fue interrumpido por los labios de la rubia estampándose en contra de los suyos, mientras tanto Akira terminaba de llenar la jara de agua y se disponía a regresar a hacer compañía al moreno.

Harima – si alguien nos descubre estaremos en problemas... – nuevamente intentaba hablar pero la rubia lo besaba una y otra vez con unos ojos llorosos.

Eri – estaba preocupada por ti me dijeron que ibas camino a la enfermería y que estabas sangrando mucho – sollozaba la rubia aun con su rostro cerca del moreno.

Harima – tranquila estoy bien – respondió el moreno y se dispuso a tranquilizar a la rubia con otro beso, la chica se calmó y correspondió a la acción del chico, la rubia se recargo en el pecho del moreno quedando apenas de puntitas sobre el suelo y con más de medio cuerpo sobre su acompañante, el moreno paso su mano por el rostro de la chica recogiendo unos mechones del despeinado cabello de la chica, la rubia abrazo fuertemente a Harima si dejar de besarlo, pero bruscamente fue jalada por los brazos de moreno dejándola completamente acostada sobre el en una posición claramente mal interpretable.

Mientras tanto por el pasillo se veía correr desesperadamente a una chica de un corto cabello negro como las plumas de un cuervo y unos brillantes ojos escarlata, apenas se había enterado de que su amor platónico se había presentado a clases ya que últimamente son muy esporádicas sus asistencias, y ahora se enteraba que lo habían visto inconsciente y con un grabe sangrado por los pasillos, tenía semanas sin verlo en verdad lo ansiaba ver, aun le dolía que él no la amara como ella a el pero no se daría por vencida. Ella sentía como si le arrancaran el alma debido a la noticia de un malherido Harima, el amor tan grande que le tenía la pelinegra al moreno la hacía que su mente la llevara a mil posibles resultados, todos trágicos y lo que mas le dolía era no haber podido hacer nada ni ese día o algún otro, se sentía culpable ya que los últimos meses había visto al amor de su vida romperse en pedazos y no había hecho nada no sabía si por despecho o por miedo a que la volviera a rechazar, apenas le alcanzaba el aire pero seguía corriendo ya una vez en el pasillo de la enfermería dio una rápida vuelta en las escaleras, provocando que casi chocara con Akira los llorosos ojos de la pelinegra preocuparon a la pelirroja.

Akira – Yakumo-san te encuentras bien – pregunto con preocupación.

Yakumo – Harima- sempai está bien, por favor dígame que está bien – preguntaba entre sollozos la pelinegra, el aire le faltaba pero eso no era impedimento para que preguntara por el amor de su vida.

Akira sentía como si le hubieran arrancado algo del pecho, jamás ningún hombre había logrado llenar las altas expectativas que los libros habían formado alrededor de su príncipe azul a excepción de Harima, el al menos en lo físico lo había logrado y además de eso le había proporcionado una buena paliza lo que en años nadie había hecho, la pelirroja no sabía si estaba enamorada pero si de algo estaba segura era que el hecho que otra chica se fijara en aquel hombre que había logrado robarle el aliento aunque sea por solo un momento le dolía, y más si era una chica tan perfecta como Yakumo, ella era hermosa de unos ojos precioso con un cabello brillante y negro, su piel blanca y liza como la más fina porcelana, un cuerpo lleno de atributos sumamente envidiables, porque si Yakumo podía tener a cualquier hombre que ella quisiera, porque a él que ella había visto por qué, esos pensamiento rondaban su mente pero su orgullo no la dejaba mostrarlo así que intentando calmarla respondió.

Akira – el está bien solo necesita descansar, no sé si ya está despierto pero si quieres puedes aguardar a que despierte junto con migo – respondió pero esa barrera impenetrable de seriedad se había visto gravemente fracturada dejando ver toda la tristeza en su vos entrecortando cada palabra que salía de su boca, la pelinegra solo asintió con la cabeza, jamás se daría cuenta de la tristeza de la pelirroja debido a las ganas de ver que el hombre de sus sueños estaba bien.

Las dos chicas se pusieron en marcha en dirección a la enfermería.

El calor aumentaba cada vez más entre la rubia y el moreno quien había sentado sobre sus pierna a la rubia dejando que ella lo abrasara con las suyas y rodeara su cuello son sus brazos dejándose llevar por el apasionado momento, ya no sabía ni cuál era su nombre y el oxígeno se hacía cada vez más escaso, apenas separo sus labios de los del moreno y el empezó a besar salvajemente su cuello, la rubia no se iba a quedar quieta así que mordió apasionadamente el oído del moreno quien metió su mano lentamente por debajo de la playera deportiva que llevaba puesta la rubia sintiendo las suavidad de la piel de su acompañante, la rubia al fin se había vuelto loca o no sabía que estaba pasando pero se quitó la playera que desde hace ya unos minutos se había vuelto bastante molesta.

Ya con una rubia con el torso prácticamente descubierto Harima se detuvo por un momento para admirar por un momento a su acompañante su corazón se aceleraba, al fin se había dado cuenta de que lo que sentía por ella no era normal así que se dedicó a pesar por unos segundos en que si seguir con lo que estaba pasando era lo correcto

Ella no sabía que era lo que pasaba, como una señorita de su clase haría este tipo de cosa y más en la enfermería de la escuela, se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿qué carajos pasa con migo? ¿a dónde se fueron todas esas platicas con su madre sobre como debía comportarse una dama? Si al fin se había vuelto loca o más bien la había vuelto loca ese hombre quien de un momento se había quedado inerte pero era normal tenia a una diosa semidesnuda frente a el así que era completamente normal que se quedara petrificado por su belleza, a ella le devoraba la pasión del momento así que se dedicó a morder el cuello del moreno quien agresivamente reacciono. Separándola rápidamente de él y tomando con sus dos manos el hermoso rostro de la chica.

Harima – estas segura de esto princesa, sabes que si damos otro paso más ya no me voy a poder detener y yo aún no te he dicho que te amo y aun no estoy seguro de si lo ago o no – dijo aun jadeante.

Eri – si lo estoy, estoy segura de querer continuar y también estoy segura de que aunque no lo digas hoy no tardaras mucho en decirlo – dijo una rubia rogante por otro beso aun con las manos del chico rodeando su rostro.

Harima – Eri, yo te amo aun no como quisieras pero hoy si puedo decir que te amo ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?– dijo el moreno a una chica que justo después de oír esas palabras se puso a llorar de felicidad.

Eri – si si si siiiiii – dijo con emoción y lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

La rubia intento articular otra palabra pero fue interrumpida por los labios del moreno quien de un momento a otro le dio salvajemente la vuelta a la situación y a los cuerpos de la nueva pareja ahora dejando a una rubia recostada en la cama abrasando con las piernas a un moreno que no dejaba de besarla salvajemente, la chica tomo una mano del moreno y la puso sobre uno de sus senos que aun sobre una fina pieza de lencería color blanco dejaban sentir una suavidad que lo llevaba al paraíso.

El chico después de dar un delicado masaje retiro su mano del pecho de la rubia y la llevo junto a su otra mano en dirección de la cintura de la rubia sujetando con las dos la orilla de aquel pantaloncillo corto y dio un leve vistazo al rostro de la chica sin soltar su ropa a lo que la chica asintió con la mirada y un gesto que dio la autorización de proseguir al moreno quien delicadamente fue sacando la pieza de ropa, una vez sin ella la rubia quedo solo con aquel conjunto blanco que lleno al chico de lujuria.

Eri – te gusta "mi amor" – susurro al oído del moreno y le rodeo el cuello con los brasos.

Harima – si eres maravillosa "mi vida" – dijo también al oído de la chica.

Después de esta ligera charla Harima escapo de los brazos de su amante tomando las manos de la rubia y entrelazando los dedos de la rubia con los suyos y extendiendo los brazos de la chica dejándola completamente expuesta con los brazos abiertos a todo lo ancho de la cama y descendiendo besando todo su cuello, el espacio entre sus senos y pecho así como saboreando con su lengua todo el abdomen de la chica, a quien el mundo le daba unas aceleradas vueltas y casi perdía el conocimiento por la éxtasis del momento, ya una vez en el ombligo de la rubia lo lamio apasionadamente, la chica ya la devoraba la lujuria, así que se levantó y bajo las manos asía el moreno y lo sujeto con una del rostro y la otra la mano no del chico y la puso sobre el tirante de su brasier para que el chico se lo quitara.

En esos momento un par de chicas se encontraban con un chico de lentes fajado hasta el saco, con una cara de nervios increíble y un prefecto de la escuela que iba para levantar un reporte como a cualquier otro estudiante que pierde el conocimiento en medio de clases, sin imaginar lo que en ese momento sucedía detrás de esa puerta donde puso la mano sobre una perilla preparándose para abrir aquella puerta.

Avance del próximo capitulo

¿Que pasara cuando el prefecto abra esa puerta? ¿Verán a Harima y Eri en esa difícil posición? ¿Que pasara si los descubren? Además veremos un enfrentamiento Yakumo-Akira quienes ahora pelearan entra si por el amor de Harima sin saber que el corazón del moreno ya le pertenece a la chica de cabellos dorados pero entre todo este alboroto llenaran de dudas a Harima respecto a sus sentimientos además veremos a nuestra nueva pareja intentando ocultar su relación pero debido al enfrentamiento Yakumo-Akira no se quedaran solos ni un segundo, todo esto sumado a un extraño y secreto sobre Hanai y Mikoto del cual nuestros protagonistas se enteraran le dara un drástico giro a la historia


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Capítulo 5: Déjame estar A tu lado**_

Ya a punto de abrir la puerta el prefecto miro a una exuberante chica de pelo azul corriendo por el pasillo con dos mochilas y una bolsa en las manos.

Mikoto – Hanaiiiiii as visto a Eriiii – grito de un lado del pasillo sin darse cuenta de la presencia del prefecto.

Hanai – no no lo he visto – dijo pero fue interrumpido por el prefecto quien se veia bastante enojado.

Prefecto – disculpe señorita las reglas de este respetable instituto prohiben que se grite en los pasillos, y la lógica me dice que tampoco son una pista de carreras, asi que le voy a pedir que evite usarlas como esto, y se comporte como una dama y elimine este tipo de comportamiento por favor – reclamo el docente con una vos de enfado.

Mikoto - está bien – afirmo la chica aceptando la reprenda.

Una vez terminado el conflicto, se oyeron gritos desde el patio trasero asi que todos se asomaron por las ventanas del pasillo que daban al mismo donde un par de chico se agarraban a golpes asi que el prefecto tenía que ir a ver que estaba pasando debido que a esas horas el personal de la escuela era escaso y el único prefecto era el así que la pelea tenia prioridad así que le entrego un papel al de lentes.

Prefecto – bueno en vista de la situación le encargo a usted Hanai-san que Harima-san llene el reporte y lo lleve lo antes posible a la dirección – dijo mientras salía corriendo del lugar.

Mientras tanto una pareja oía el grito de Mikoto y se separaban rápidamente sin saber que hacer ya que la situación era bastante mal interpretable, pero a los pocos segundos se abrió la puerta asi que el tiempo era poco y no había ningún lugar donde esconder a una rubia semidesnuda, el pánico se apodero de la situación a lo que la rubia solo se metió debajo de la sabana y abraso la cintura del moreno.

La puerta se abría rápidamente dejando entrar a un chico de lentes seguido de una peli azul que conversaba alegremente con las otras dos compañeras, pero se percató de un pantaloncillo deportivo color rojo tirado a los pies de la cama y recordó que dos chicas habían salido corriendo del club de tenis al escuchar la noticia del sangrante Harima y una de ellas era Madoka y ella no bromaba con eso de llevarse al nuevo Harima directo a su cama pero el moreno intentando ocultar la mala situación en que estaba dijo.

Harima – oigan no entren así que estoy desnudo – dijo cerrando rápidamente la cortina al lado de la cama donde estaba, usándolo como excusa para que no entraran

Hanai – bueno solo entrare yo al fin y al cabo somos hombres y no creo que tengas algo que yo no tenga – bromeo el de lentes pero una palmada en la cabeza lo hizo perder sus lentes.

Mikoto los levanto rápidamente intentándole dar más tiempo a la supuesta "Madoka" y fingir que estaba sucios.

Mikoto – cara Hanai se ensuciaron déjame limpiarlos - dijo nerviosamente

Hanai - dámelos que necesito llenar el reporte y sabes que no veo nada sin ellos – dijo un chico buscando con las manos a la chica debido a su corto sentido de la vista.

Mikoto – ¿y por qué no le das el papel a Harima y que lo llene el? – pregunto sabiendo que sin sus lente el chico no podría ver ni a un elefante frente a él y que mucho menos a la castaña junto al moreno.

Hanai – tienes razón ten Harima llénala lo antes posible – dijo pasando una tableta con una hoja de papen atorada en la pinza de la misma junto con un bolígrafo.

Harima – esta bien pero esperen afuera que estoy desnudo – dijo tomando la misma y llenando la hoja rápidamente mientras un grupo de personas conversaban detrás de la cortina.

Mikoto – ¿y que hacen aquí ustedes dos? - le pregunto al otro par de chicas

Akira – fácil yo ahora soy miembro del club de estilo libre y como tuve presencia cuando Harima perdió el conocimiento lo traje junto con Hanai-san ala enfermería pero como el tubo que ir por el uniforme de Harima me quede a cuidarlo mientras el regresaba, pero como no Había agua para tomar en la jarra decidí ir a la garrafa al finar del pasillo para llenarla donde me encontré con ella – contesto con su monotonía actitud señalando a la pelinegra.

Hanai – tu Yakumo-kun que hacia aquí – interrogo el moreno con sus ya perspectivos celos sobre la chica.

Yakumo – cofcof esto es que como casi no asiste Harima-sempai a clases no había podido darle a Harima un recado por parte de mi ne-san, pero me entere de su situaciones que decidí venir a verlo – respondió bastante nerviosa por la mirada del de lentes y esperando que la otra no delatara sus anteriores acciones y sollozos de preocupación.

Del otro lado de la cortina una pelirrubia salía de las sabanas nerviosa debido a que al fin eran novios y otra vez Tenma salía a relucir e intentarle robar lo que apenas era suyo y además también la presencia de la pelinegra le causaba molestia ya que sabía que también ella lo quería y no iba a descansar hasta que el fuera suyo, Harima se dio cuenta de la expresión de su ahora novia así que le dio un pequeño beso y dijo

Harima – Tranquila pase lo que pase prometo que nada cambiara nuestra relación ¿está bien? – dijo dándole otro pequeño beso intentando calmar a la rubia, pero sintió dolor y ahogó un gemido provocado por un fuerte mordisco en los labios por parte de la rubia.

Eri – más te vale – dijo enojada sentándose a su lado olvidando que estaba practicamente desnuda y en una cama con Harima también sema desnudo.

Harima – Mierda ¿qué aula es la de estilo libre? – Pregunto en medio de un susurro a la chica a su lado quien le arrebato la tablilla y lleno los datos faltantes.

Eri – En verdad escribes horrible Higue – dijo entregando la tablilla a Harima y regresando al interior de la sabanas para ocultarse nuevamente dentro de ellas mientras el moreno pasaba la tablilla por una orilla de la cortina esperanzado a que todos se retiraran.

Hanai – Gracias Harima – dijo recibiendo la tablilla notando que la mitad del papel estaba escrito con la pésima letra y ortografía de Harima y la otra era casi perfecta y afeminada así que volteo a ver a su amiga de la infancia e Hizo una seña preguntando quien era, debido a que la acción de los lentes sucios la ponía como cómplice ante él.

La peli azul supo que ya lo había descubierto y le dijo al oído.

Mikoto – Es Madoka –susurro al oído del de lentes.

Hanai – oigan chicas ¿podrían hacerme el favor de ir a entregar esto a la dirección? Y tu Akira-san ¿no crees que debería ir a cambiarte? –pregunto el moreno entregándoles la tablilla no sin antes tomar un sobre tamaño carta e introducir los papeles dentro de ella para que las otras dos no se dieran cuenta de aquel pequeño detalle, y haciendo referencia a la pelirroja que aún estaba en su uniforme deportivo.

Yakumo – Enseguida Hanai-sempai ¿pero Mikoto-sempai no nos acompaña? – pregunto la chica saliendo de la enfermería junto a Akira.

Mikoto – No yo aún necesito encontrar a Eri que fue a nuestro salón debido a que olvido su móvil dentro de el – respondió intentando que las dos chicas se fueran así poder regañar a Madoka por su acción.

Yakumo – bueno Harima-sempai lo esperare en la puerta de salida para darle el recado que le envió mi ne-san – grito esperando que el moreno la escuchara algo que solo escucho un aja como afirmación.

Ya las dos chicas fuera del lugar y a una distancia prudente tanto el de lentes como la peli azul se acercaron silenciosamente y abriendo lo mas rápido posible la cortina. Los dos entraron una cara que daba miedo, mientras que Hanai sujetaba a un débil Harima, Mikoto le arrebataba la sabana al quien sea que ese escondiera bajo la misma.

Ya sin la sabana se logró divisar a una rubia que definitivamente no era Madoka, tanto la peli azul como el de lentes se sorprendieron con la escena ya que se esperaban cualquier chica menos a Eri es más si hubiera sido en horas de clase regular esperaban a al menos unas 10 chicas esperando fuera de la enfermería. Pero era Eri, Eri Sawachika.

Hanai se tapó rápidamente los ojos Debido a los paños menores de la rubia quien se cubrió con la sabana que le había arrebatado a la peli azul que estaba petrificada por la escena que Había visto.

Eri – Les juro que no es lo que parece –Tartamudeo la rubia pensando en una buena excusa.

Harima – Es cierto déjenos explicarles – dijo un nervioso moreno.

Hanai – Bueno explíquenos entonces Sawachika-san – dijo el chico aun tapando sus ojos.

Eri – Bueno pero nos pueden guardar el secreto – dijo aun nerviosa mientras Harima veía la situación sabiendo que pensar no era lo suyo así que la dejo a ella.

Hanai, Mikoto – Si claro – respondieron al unísono.

Eri – Bueno es que a-a-ahora El y yo somos novios y además vivimos juntos y el me protege, no más bien el me protege y vivimos juntos por que me protege no-no es que el me proteger que vivimos juntos... – balbuceaba una rubia consumida por los nervios.

Harima la había dejado hablar ya que él no había pensado en alguna escusa pero no contaba que mentir no era uno de los tantos dones de la rubia.

Hanai y Mikoto veían con duda la escena que de por sí ya era confusa pero rápidamente Hanai volvió ataparse los ojos, y Harima sabía que ya no podían ocultar una montaña con un pañuelo así que decidio que la verdad era la respuesta mas coherente.

Harima – Bueno lo que Eri quiere decir es que ahora soy el nuevo guarda espaldas de la familia Sawachika y estoy encargado del cuidado de Eri y debido a eso me estoy quedando en la casa de la familia Sawachika y si a-a-ahora somos no-no-novi-vi-vi novios – respondió nerviosamente el moreno.

Hanai – bueno con esto está más clara la situación, pero la escuela no es el lugar para este tipo de actos – respondió el de lentes

Mikoto – Hay pilluela que escondidito te lo tenías – dijo pero fue interrumpida por la vos de un moreno que vio un pequeño detalle en la respuesta del de lentes.

Harima – Esta no es la primera vez que llega a tu oídos una noticia así sobre la princesa y yo, pero que raro que esta vez no digas "al fin Yakumo-kun se fijara en mí, tienes mi bendición" y cosas como esas Megane – pregunto el moreno intrigado. Ya una ves vestido con su uniforme regular al igual que la Rubia.

Hanai – Buu-bu-bueno e-e-es pues Yakumo-kun puede fijarse en quien quiera – tartamudeo un chico de enormes gafas

La respuesta del chico extraño a todos, pero la reacción a esta por parte de la peli azul fue bastante extraña pero poco notoria al punto de que la única que se dio cuenta de la misma fue su mejor amiga, quien al verla morderse el labio inferior mientras miraba al suelo llenaban de dudas a la rubia pero cuando la peli azul apretó los puños fuertemente atando su falda entre ellos la rubia supo la respuesta y rápidamente tomo la mano de Harima y la apretó ya que este moreno no dejaba de insistir en la reacción del chico. Harima se calló rápidamente pero aun veía a su ahora novia con confusión del por qué le dijo que se callara.

De un momento a otro el de lentes intervino con un comentario en voz extremadamente alta que saco de sus pensamientos a todos de un solo tajo.

Hanai – Es cierto Hartimaaaaaaa, no se pueden traer ningún tipo objeto peligroso A la escuela ¿sabes que hubiera pasado si el prefecto la hubiese visto? – grito alarmado sacando el cuchillo que le regalo el cocinero de su mochila.

Eri – Espera ese es el cuchillo que siempre trae Bladimir con el no será que tu... – dijo siendo aterrada por la idea de que el chico que amaba se comportara como un vulgar ladrón.

Harima – no pienses mal princesa el me lo regalo y me dijo que siempre lo llevara con migo o más bien me amenazo para que lo hiciera – dijo dudoso el moreno

Eri – que bien que te llevas tan bien con el en verdad a pesar de su aspecto es bastante lindo jijiji – decia divagando su mente y desconcertando a un moreno quien no podía comprender como alguien podría considerar "lindo" a una bestia como ese hombre.

Hanai – Eso no viene al caso el hecho es que no puedes traer este tipo de cosas a la escuela – afirmo el de lentes mientras lanzaba el cuchillo con todo y la funda improvisada que le había hecho el moreno con cinta adhesiva y cartón.

Harima – lo siento juro no volverlo a hacer – retobo el moreno con un tono de aburrimiento.

Mikoto – bueno Hanai ya es tarden y hoy tenemos que limpiar el dojo o si no nos van a regañar jeje – dijo con una cara de felicidad fingida.

Hanai – es verdad gracia Sou por recordarme. Bueno Harima vámonos de aquí.

Harima – Vámonos que se hace tarde, por cierto princesa me podrías esperar en la moto necesito ir a hablar con Yakumo –

Eri – Y por qué no puedo acompañarte he sirve que le dejo bien claro que ahora somos novios – Dijo inflando una mejilla como toda una niña mimada.

Mikoto – Bueno Eri-chan si tu intención es mantener su relación con Harima en secreto lo peor que puedes hacer es ir con el ya que lo más probable es que aún se encuentre con Akira y no creo que alguna de las dos se trague lo de que se encontraron en el pasillo, o algo así – dijo la peli azul causando que la rubia se pusiera a pensar.

Eri – Es cierto – dijo desganada, las dos chicas apreciaban mucho a su amiga pero sabían lo astuta que es, y más aún lo mucho que le gustaba joderles la vida.

Harima – tranquila princesa ya te lo prometí, nada va a cambiar pase lo que pase – dijo tranquilizando a la rubia con un beso.

Mikoto – tranquilos chicos, no coman pan enfrente de los pobres jejeje – bromeo la peli azul haciendo referencia a la nueva pareja.

Eri – esta bien no tardes – dijo la pelirrubia viendo como el amor de su vida corría para ir a su encuentro.

Mientras tanto en la puerta principal se encontraba una pelinegra esperando impacientemente a que llegara su amor platónico, tenía semanas de no ver su rostro y ya era demasiado no podía soportar ni un minuto más sin decirle al moreno que lo amaba.

Ella volteaba su muñeca para poder ver la hora en su reloj de pulsera, cuando el moreno al fin arribaba al lugar de encuentro.

Harima – imotou-san ya llegue, perdón por la tardanza ¿te hize esperar mucho? – dijo el moreno sorprendiendo a la pelinegra por el brutal cambio de imagen que habia tenido el chico que a pesar de que su cola de caballo se había desecho en el desastre de dia que habia tenido, no era normal verle al menos presentable.

Yakumo – Ha he esto hola sempai – apenas logro articular estas palabras ya que los nervios la devoraban, sus sentimientos la traicionaban y el brutal cambio de imagen en el chico la había dejado sorprendida ya que sin sus gafas o su larga barba que tanto le gustaba juguetear entre sus dedos mientras el moreno dormía en la mesa donde siempre que necesitaba ayuda con su manga trabajaba a su lado y a altas horas de la noche se quedaba perdido entre sus sueños.

Harima – te pasa algo imotou-san que era lo que tenías que decirme – dijo el moreno acercando su oído a los labios de la pelinegra que parecían intentar decir algo per realmente inaudible, cuando la chica grito algo causando que la cercanía de sus oído a sus labios casi dejan sordo al moreno.

Yakumo – Sempai ya déjeme de decir imotou – grito dejando sin palabras al chico.

(Nota de autor: la palabra "imotou" o con su honorifico "imotou-san" en japones puede ser interpretada como "hermanita" o en casos donde hay una tercera persona con una relacion y mucha confianza podría interpretarse como "cuñada" o "cuñadita" en este caso tomando a Tenma como tercera persona pero antes de que Yakumo se enterara de los sentimientos de Harima para con su hermana lo interpretaba como "Hermanita".

Harima – pero...- intento decir cuando fue interrumpido por la pelinegra.

Yakumo – ya no me diga si yo ya no quiero ser una hermanita para usted yo yo quiero yo quiero ser – intento articular pero la vos se le acababa justo antes de decir sus verdaderos sentimientos y callo de rodillas sollozando.

Harima – imot... digo Yakumo-san esto que te pasa que intentas decirme, ¿le paso algo a tu hermana? – preguntaba el chico poniéndose de rodillas al lado de la chica.

Yakumo – noooooooo esto es acerca de mi de miiiiii – lloraba la pelinegra reuniendo todo el valor posible para poder volver decirle sus sentimientos al moreno.

Harima – dime te pasa aalg... – fue todo lo que pudo decir ya que la pelinegra lo había atrapado fuertemente con sus brazos y le había estampado uno de eso besos que tanto había soñado darle siempre que colorea escenas del manga del chico al tenerlo tan cerca y a la ves tan lejos.

El beso fue corto debido a que el chico la tomo por los hombros y la separo lo antes posible ya que si su rubia querida lo veía así lo más probable es que le diría al lindo de Bladimir que lo convirtiera en una hermosa damisela.

Yakumo – yo lo amo, siempre lo he amado así como también se lo que usted sentía por mi ne-san pero aun así yo lo amo – dijo sorprendiendo al moreno a quien le hizo sentir confundido.

Harima – lo siento pero... – intento articular nuevamente pero fue silenciado por los labios de la morena con otro sorpresivo beso que igual rápidamente freno antes de que su chica lo viera.

Yakumo – Me gustaría saber sus sentimientos, pero que no sea hoy o mañana que sea el día que usted este seguro de quererme o no ya que así como no estoy segura de que me quiera, se que usted no me puede asegurar no quererme después de lo que paso esa noche.

**_Flash back_**

Era una noche lluviosa en la que un ebrio Harima caminaba por las calles cayéndose debido a los efectos del licor en su cuerpo, estaba totalmente empapado.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Tsukamoto una pelinegra se encontraba viendo la TV. En el comedor donde a pesar del abrigador suéter que traía encima no dejaba de tener frio junto a la nostalgia que sentía por la partida de sus hermana quien a diferencia de ella si tenía todo lo que quiera incluyendo el amor del hombre que ella amaba quien a pesar de que siempre ser ignorado y saber que ella quiera a otro no dejaba de insistir. De algún modo no podía dejar de tenerle algo de rencor a su hermana ya que ella si había podido tener el amor del hombre que a Yakumo le robaba el sueño aquí por quien ella podía dar todo lo que tenía y hasta lo que no por un tener tan siquiera la mitad del amor que el sentida por su hermana. Pero la vida es injusta y jamás lo tendría y mucho menos podrida odiar a su hermana.

Yakumo divagaba en su mente cuando escucho unos fuertes toquidos provenientes de la puerta así que decidió ir a ver, no sin antes tomar aquel bate que siempre su hermana ponía al lado de la puerta, así como vio en una película para niños y aseguraba que algún día podía ser útil y debido a él no esperar visitas le parecía que es iba a ser esa ocasión.

Se asomó por la mirilla de la puerta y logro divisar entre la oscuridad y lluvia a un hombre, pero no cualquier hombre sino aquel que tanto ella amaba. Abrió rápidamente imaginando que tal vez tan solo tal vez el venia por querer verla así como ella ansiaba verle, desde que ella se despertaba no podía pasar un solo segundo sin pedir encontrárselo y poder verlo. Pero justo cuando abrió el chico entro de golpe como si buscara algo y ella sabía que era, era ese algo que había tomado un avión directo a américa hace apenas unas semanas, sintió tristeza pero fue sacada de su pensamiento por la vos de un ebrio pero no imprudente Harima quien le dijo.

Harima – Disculpa imotou-san hip mi prima hip se ha ido a pasar el fin de semana hip a la casa de la playa de una amiga suya hip te importaría darme posada esta noche hip – dijo con un aliento hediento a licor y tambaleándose por el mismo no sin dejar de buscar con la mirada a esa presentía inexistente.

Yakumo – Claro que no sempai usted se puede quedar el tiempo que quiera – ella sabía que jamás podría decirle que no a ese hombre que si de así pedirlo se quitaría la vida, pero jamás le pediría nada que no fuera que le ayudara con su manga o posada por algunas noches.

Harima – pero no creas que lo hare de gratis hip mirrra lo que trrraje – dijo sacando una bolsa de plástico completamente inundada por la lluvia.

Yakumo – Esto ¿qué es sopa? – dijo viendo la bolsa del chico que estaba llena asta el tope por el agua de lluvia pero por el estado del chico se podría esperar cualquier cosa.

Harima - noooo esto era algo de carne y una botella de vino – dijo volteando a ver la bolsa de plástico y rápidamente saco la charola de carne y una botella de un finísimo vino tinto muy bien añejado.

Viendo esto cualquier rastro de tristeza se esfumo por completo y se abrió paso violentamente una carcajada de la chica que provoco un ligero sonrojo en el chico.

Harima – oye imotou-san jeje hip te ves linda cuando te ríes jeje hip – dijo provocando que a la chica se le fuera un fuerte color rojo a la cara que poco a poco dejaba en desventaja al escarlata de sus ojos.

Yakumo – Esto gracias sempai pero será mejor que te bañes antes de que pesques un resfrió – dijo aun riendo por la no intencional broma de la bolsa.

Harima – está bien pero ¿no te causo demasiadas molestias? – dijo también algo risueño por su anterior acción.

Yakumo – no para nada Harima puedes pasarte a bañar mientras que te busco algo de ropa – dijo tomando aún más confianza ya que cuando el chico estaba ebrio siempre ella tomaba un poco más de confianza y dejaba cualquier tipo de innecesario respeto que siempre le tenía, pero en ese estado se daba el lujo de llamarle incluso "mi amor" ya que al otro día jamás recordaba de lo que hablaba y pues ella se divertía de lo lindo, y por la ya constante cotidianidad de sus visitas el moreno ya había dejado algunas mudas de ropa en ese hogar.

Harima se dirigió al cuarto de baño donde se desvistió y abrió la llave de agua fría y se metió de golpe para ayudar a disminuir la borrachera que traía y si justo como pensó el agua estaba helada incluso aún más que la de la lluvia de hace unos momentos. Ya sintiéndose más sobrio abrió el agua caliente y se aseo completamente, salió y se cepillo los dientes para quitarse ese hediondo aliento con su cepillo de dientes que por la constancia en sus visitas ya había dejado.

Mientras tanto una Pelinegra buscaba alegremente un cambio de ropa para su visita. Por mucho que lo disimule la chica no dejaba de sentirse alegre por poder tenerle cerca y poder cenar con el ya que siempre que se quedaba en esa casa solo era para dormir o para trabajar con su manga y por lo mismo casi siempre se iba antes de cenar con ella a lo mucho comían a media tarde cuando ella mentía diciendo que iba al baño y cocinaba rápidamente para darse ese pequeño lujito que tanto la alegraba, pero este día era diferente iban tener una romántica cena con fina carne y un exquisito vino tinto de los cuales no había preguntado de donde venían ya que lo mas probable es que tuvieran una inmoral historia detrás de ellos y no quiera arruinar el momento con su típica charla sobre la decencia y moralidad.

Ya con las ropas en las manos fue a la puerta del cuarto de baño y los puso sobre la pequeña mesita al lado de la puerta para que cuando el chico saliera del baño les tomara. A la chica no la dejaban de invadir pensamientos que la hacían sonrojar (pensamiento de Yakumo – Mira hasta parezco una buena esposa que le prepara la ropa para después del baño a su esposo kiaaaaa) pensaba con alegría y divagaba en su mente.

Harima salió del baño para pedirle a Yakumo sus nuevas ropas pero antes de gritarle se dio cuenta que ya las habían puesto en la mesita de a lado de la puerta. Ya se sentía mucho más sobrio pero aun sentía algunos de los estragos del licor. Se terminó de vestir y salió del baño, bajo por las escaleras y la busco en la sala pero como no estaba fue a la cocina y hay la vio con un mandil. Cocinando en un sartén la carne que había traído y así vio unos vegetales y una tabla de picar al lado de ella que estaba muy concentrada en su tarea.

Harima – oye imotou-san en rodajas o en cuadritos – dijo tomando los tomates y pepinillos.

Yakumo – no te preocupes Harima yo en un momento preparo la guarnición – dijo aun pensando que estaba ebrio pero cuando le vio a la cara vio que ya estaba mucho mejor.

Harima – A con que es para la guarnición así que son en rodajas y me alegra que me llames por mi nombre pero solo cuando estemos solo o si no lo podrían mal interpretar en la escuela – dijo sonriente pero después de pensar en lo de la escuela a los dos les paso la fea cara de un chico de enormes gafas y anticuado peinado.

Yakumo – bueno entonces ¿por qué no me llama usted Yakumo? – Dijo la pelinegra mientras cocinaba y el moreno picaba los vegetales y los ponía en unos platos.

Ya una vez preparada aquella deliciosa cena se sentaron en el comedor donde se encontraba la botella de vino que la chica había puesto en la mesa solo como adorno ya que ella no solía beber, pero el moreno no lo vio así y saco su navaja y destapo la botella con el sacacorchos de la misma.

Yakumo - Sempai que hace – dijo sorprendida.

Harima – destapando la botella para que acompañemos esto con una bueno copa de vino y quedamos que me llamarías por mi nombre cuando estuviéramos solos. – dijo saliendo en dirección a la cocina y tomando unas copas de la alacena.

Yakumo – No pero yo aún soy menor de edad y tu también así que no voy a permitir que tome en mi casa – dijo pero ya era demasiado tarde el ya había servido las dos copas en la mesa.

Harima – el vino tinto es solo un complemento de mesa y por esto no cuenta como licor y tu te vas a tomar una copa con migo.

Yakumo – Bueno – dijo no muy de acuerdo pero correspondiendo a la insistencia del chico.

Ya con las dos copas servidas el moreno se sentó en el lugar que le correspondía quedando frente a la chica y extendiendo su brazo con la coa y la chica la tomo no muy de acuerdo llevándosela a los labios .

Yakumo – mmm baya está muy rico – dijo probando la copa que prácticamente se fue como agua.

Harima – ves – dijo acabándose la suya y sirviendo nuevamente otra ronda.

La cena transcurrió normalmente pero las copas se iban acabando a lo largo de la cena. Ya una vez limpios lo platos, así como la botella se fue la electricidad pero ya los dos estaban demasiado ebrios como para salir a checar los fusibles al grado que cuando la chica se levantó para ir a ver qué pasaba cayo debido a un mareo yendo al suelo junto a un moreno que cayó sobre ella al intentar frenas su caída...

La distancia entre sus rostros era peligrosamente corta pero al parecer el vino no le sentaba muy bien a la pelinegra quien le dio un apasionado beso al moreno quien se dejó llevar rápidamente, las manos de la pelinegra se pusieron sobre la ancha espalda del moreno, quien pasaba sus manos por todo el cuerpo de la pelinegra, comenzando por su busto el cual masajeaba sobre la ropa sin que la chica pusiera algo de resistencia sino que al contrario en cuanto pudo le arranco la playera al moreno y lo recostó quedando ella encima de él, besando cada parte de su pecho y cuello, sus labio rodeaban desde el final del píntalos hasta sus labios, mientras un chico ponía la otra mano sobre las piernas de la chica, siguiendo hasta sus glúteos que tocaba y apretaba apasionadamente.

La chica al sentir la acción del chico tomo las dos manos del moreno y las puso en la orilla de la camisa de su pijama insinuando que se la quitara y pues el chico obedientemente lo hiso sin reproche alguno pero. Ahora ella era la que estaba abajo le arranco rápidamente el pantalón y la dejo ver un conjunto de color azul claro con rayas blancas que describían claramente la actitud tímida de la chica que aparecer en ese momento se había esfumado.

La chica prácticamente empujo para atrás y le arranco el pantalón ahora ella a el dejándolo en un bóxer rojo el cual ella había preparado para el.

Las palabras no se hacían presentes en esa escena ya que sabían que sobrarían, pero el chico rápidamente reacciono y cargo a la chica quien cedió fácilmente, ella no sabía si era por efectos del alcohol o por que lleva ya tiempo deseándolo pero se estaba dejando llevar. Ya en los brazos de moreno quien camino tirando todo a su paso subieron por la escalera y entraron a la recamara de la chica, él se sentó en la cama y la sentó en sus piernas viéndole la espalda y empezó a besarle el cuello y la nuca, paseando las manos por cada centímetro de la piel de la pelinegra y tocado de vez en cuando algo de tela provocando fuertes gemidos de la chica quien se volvía loca envuelta en las caricias del chico quien de un momento a otro metió una de sus manos debajo de la pantaletas de la chica que no se negó sino que grito del placer al sentir los fríos dedos del chico estimulando el contorno de su intimidad, mientras la otra arrancaba ferozmente la parte superior del conjunto. Dejando al descubierto la parte superior de una peli negra, quien ya no sabia ni en que planeta se encontraba debido a las manos del chico que recorrían cada centímetro del cuerpo de la chica, quien al no poder más se dio la vuelta sobre las piernas del chico y lo empujo dejándolo recostado sobre a cama y con una chica besando y mordiendo el cuello con una pasión extenuante.

De un momento a otro el chico se volvió a levantar y ahora beso el a la chica por todo el cuello, paseando sus dos manos por toda la expanda de la chica, sintiendo la humedad del momento el empezó a bajar sus labios por los desnudos pechos de la pelinegra provocando que el aliento se le escapara.

De repente el moreno separo a la Pelinegra de su cuerpo frenado bruscamente cualquier pensamiento y emocion dejando sin palabras a la chica.

Yakumo - Que pasa Harima - dijo estañada de la situación buscando los ojos del moreno quien esquivaba la escarlata mirada de la chica para que esta no viera la sollozante expresión del moreno.

Continuara...

Avance del próximo capitulo:

Harima no le dará una negativa a Yakumo ¿Que pasara entre la pelinegra y el moreno?. Esto, un viaje de cumpleaños, el regreso de Tenma, la muerte de Karasuma y algunos nuevos personajes estarán presentes en nuestros próximos capítulos.


	6. Capitulo 6

**_Capítulo 6: ¿Por qué no me Amas?_**

**_Continuación Flashback:_**

El moreno freno violentamente la apasionada escena, separando los dos cuerpos y cerrando los ojos.

Harima – Yakumo lo siento en verdad no quería hacerte esto por favor perdóname – dijo sollozando.

Yakumo – lo siento yo también me deje llevar – dijo la chica tomando las piezas de ropa que se encontraban en el suelo comenzando por el sostén que estaba a un lado del moreno.

Harima – en verdad crees algún día poder perdonarme – sollozaba el moreno lleno de culpa por lo que había hecho.

Yakumo – por favor Sempai no todo fue su culpa por favor no llore – dijo intentando tranquilizar al sollozante moreno, intentando reunir el valor suficiente para decirle que ella lo amaba y que estaba bien continuar pero no lo lograba.

Harima – no si todo es mi culpa en Verdad no quería embarrarte de mi desdicha, otro poco y te hubiera forzado a hacer algo que tu no querías algo que tu deberías hacer con la persona que amas, no con un vándalo imbécil y desgraciado como yo – gritaba el moreno mientras la pelinegra terminaba de ponerse de vuelta la mayoría de su pijama.

Yakumo sentía como si algo le quemase por dentro debido al gran amor que sentía por el moreno pero la falta de valor le impedía decir lo que en verdad sentía así que sin darse cuenta abrazo al chico y lo pego a su regazo.

Yakumo – Tranquilizase lo que importa es que no paso a mas – dijo mientras abrazaba a su amor platónico y sintiendo el dolor que le causaba no poder declararse abiertamente.

Harima – ¿Pero si me perdonas? – dijo un poco más calmado si soltarse del abraso que expresaba todos esos sentimientos que tenía la pelinegra por él y que el moreno ignoraba.

Yakumo – Claro que lo perdono con la condición de que me diga que es lo que siente por mí, ¿si solo me ve como una amiga, si aún no me ha dejado de ver como la hermana menor o simplemente me ve como aquella que lo ayuda sin pensar? – dijo casi rompiendo en llanto pero sin perder ese tono tan amable que tanto la identificaba, el moreno estaba casi dormido pero lograba escuchar lo que le preguntaba la chica.

Harima – No lo sé todo es tan confuso que ya no puedo saber qué es lo que siento por ti ni por nadie de verdad ya no sé cómo debo ver el mundo –dijo el moreno quedando completamente dormido en los brazos de la pelinegra.

La chica sintió un aire de esperanza y tranquilidad ya que esa confusión en el corazón de su amor platónico le daba una nueva oportunidad de conquistarle y eso le hacía muy feliz. Tan pronto como dejo de pensar en lo antes ocurrido los brazos de Morfeo se apoderaron de ella dejándola total y completamente dormida aun abrazando al moreno que le había robado el corazón.

El sol entraba por la ventana y acariciaba delicadamente el rostro de la joven que despertaba placenteramente notando una ausencia entre sus brazos y esa era la del moreno que le robaba el aliento, pero eso no impedía que la chica se sintiera motivada por la respuesta que le dio anoche, y además nada le quitaría el aun sentir la sensación del chico tocando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, tampoco le quitaría el sabor de los besos de aquel moreno.

La chica rodaba por su cama oliendo las sabanas que estaban impregnadas del aroma de su amor platónico, pasaba lentamente la punta de sus dedos por aquellos labios que apenas hace algunas horas habían sido protagonista de algo que bien podría haber sido la escena más esperada de una película romántica o tal vez solo un sueño provocado por aquellas copitas de más.

_**Fin Flashback**_

El moreno al recordar lo que había sucedido debería de sentirse culpable pero no él se sentía confundido hace apenas algunos momentos le había dicho a Eri que la amaba y le había pedido que fuera sus novia y ya estaba empezando a dudar de lo que sentía, bajaba el rostro para pensar pero al subirlo veía el rostro de la pelinegra y su corazón se aceleraba, además de que con ella se sentía muy a gusto ya que en ningún lugar ni con la compañía de nadie dibujaba manga como lo hacía con Yakumo.

Harima – esto he mmm esto yo – intentaba maquilar alguna frases que decirle a la pelinegra pero no podía así que la pelinegra solo atino a regalarle más tiempo al chico.

Yakumo – Esta bien Sempai no necesita responderme ahora preferiría que lo hiciera el día que sea lo que sea que me tenga que decir me lo diga estando seguro de lo que siente sea que me quiera o no quiero que me lo diga con seguridad y sin la más gota de duda, esperare el tiempo que sea suficiente y siempre estaré a su lado en las buenas y las malas – concluyo la chica poniendo una mano en los labios del chico, indicándole de alguna forma que el silencio era la mejor respuesta en ese momento.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la escuela.

Se veía caminar a dos hermosas chicas y un joven de lentes en dirección al estacionamiento de profesores donde algunos alumnos con la suerte de tener algún vehículo lo podían estacionar en alguno de los lugares restantes, en caso de que quedara uno. Mientras una de las dos chicas platicaba con su amiga que al parecer se veía sumamente preocupada por el resultado de aquella platica con su rival de amor, ella sabía que el chico era de fiar pero no le dejaba de molestar la presencia de la pelinegra y la duda sobre el mensaje de Tenma la perturbaba.

Hanai – Oye Sawachika-san ¿Tú vas en serio con Harima? – Pregunto el de lentes interrumpiendo la charla de las chicas y los pensamientos de la rubia.

Eri – E E esto ¿y por qué tan de pronto la pregunta? – dijo nerviosa por la pregunta del chico.

Mikoto – Haaanai ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo pero fue silenciada por la mano del de lentes frente a su rostro intentando decirle que se callara.

Hanai – Porque no me gustaría que Harima vuelva a salir herido tanto tu como yo sabemos que la partida de Tsukamoto-san lo dejo bastante mal y por mucho que Harima diga que ya está completamente restaurado no creo que lo este, por lo que estoy casi seguro de que si alguien lo vuelve a lastimar no lo soportaría Harima y se derrumbaría completamente y de esta no creo que se levante, ¡Así! Que por favor se sincera contigo misma antes de que se lastimen el uno al otro – dijo el de lentes sorprendiendo a la rubia quien de un momento a otro se llenó de ira por el comentario.

Eri – Ósea tú crees que no lo quiero, ¿Que carajos te pasa? Llevo más de un año amándolo en secreto, soportando que el persiga a otra frente a mis ojos, viendo como después de la partida de Tenma él ha echado su vida al caño entre peleas y sus continuas borracheras y como cuando esta ebrio no me busca a mi sino busca a la hermana de quien lo cambio por un idiota moribundo, soportando como cuando esta ebrio se queda en esa casa, sin saber lo que pasa tras esas puertas, buscándolo como loca sin encontrarlo, heee tú no sabes ni la milésima parte de lo que yo he sufrido por el, como cuando me levanto por las mañanas rezo por qué no lo hayan matado o lastimado en una de sus estúpidas peleas callejeras, como antes de dormir le pido al cielo que él tenga donde dormir esa noche y que comer, jamás nadie se percata como camino y recorro con la mirada cada centímetro de la calle buscando a cada paso que doy a ese imbécil. YYY no creo que nadie en este mundo pueda amar a ese idiota de Higue más que yo, así que te pido que te guardes tus estúpidos comentarios sobre lastimar a Higue y te los metas por donde mas te quepan y me dejes disfrutar a mi novio como yo quiera - Dijo la Rubia perdiendo toda compostura ante el comentario, dejando petrificados a los dos restantes debido a la rápida perdida de la cordura que sufrió la mismísima Eri Sawachika, la princesa de los modales y astucia, de pronto una carcajada termino con la tención en la respuesta de la chica quien asesinaba con la mirada al chico de lentes frente a ella.

Mikoto – JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJa No lo puedo creer la mismísima Eri Sawachika sufriendo de amor eso es increíble JAJAJAJAJa – se carcajeaba la peli azul debido a la sorpresa de lo que acababa de oir.

Eri – Y ¿Eso que tiene de gracioso? – gruño la rubia son una mueca de querer matar a su amiga.

Hanai – Si suena algo gracioso, jeje pero con lo que me acabas de decir me queda bien claro que te mereces una oportunidad jeje – decía el chico de lentes mientras reía un poco por la mueca de la chica.

Mikoto – Bueno ya llegamos, así que nosotros nos despedimos, porque si no se nos hará tarde y nos van a regañar jejeje – decía la peli azul mientras el de lentes buscaba algo en su mochila mientras se acercaba a una motocicleta algo desgastada.

Hanai – aquí están, Oye Sou Súbete para ya irnos antes de que se agá más tarde – decía el chico mientras arrancaba la motocicleta.

Mikoto – Oye Hanai ¿Enserio eso es seguro? – Preguntaba dudosa la chica mientras daba dos pasos para atrás.

Hanai – Claro que es segura ¿Porque siempre que te subes preguntas lo mismo? Anda ya sube – decía el chico mientras aceleraba un poco su vehículo para evitar que se apagara dejando salir una nube de humo del escape.

Mikoto – No por nada pero yo creo que mejor me voy con Eri caminando jeje – decía dudosa de la seguridad del vehículo.

Eri – Lo siento amiga pero yo me voy con Higue en su Motocicleta así que no podre acompañarte "amiga" – decía con sarcasmo y una mueca de venganza para la peli azul.

Hanai – Ha ve el vejestorio de Harima es aún peor que mi belleza y ella no se queja tu deberías estar agradecida de no viajar con el – Decía burlonamente debido a que anteriormente Harima andaba en un vehículo que en verdad daba vergüenza.

Eri – No en realidad a mí me gusta mucho la moto de Higue está muy bonita y cómoda además corre como el demonio – decía mientras señalaba al Impresionante caballo de acero que había reparado Marón el sirviente de cochera, ella jamás dejaría que rebajaran a su nuevo novio o a cualquier cosa relacionada a el.

Hanai – Que en serio esa es la moto de Harima haaarrrrr porque él siempre se queda con las mejores cosaaaaas – Gritaba el de lentes sumamente enojado por la suerte que tenía su Amigo-enemigo.

Mikoto - Amigaaaaa – sollozaba la peli azul viendo la sarcástica risita de su compañera.

Hanai – Sou Ya súbete que ya me voy, a ¿Oye Eri y tú vas a esperar sola a Harima aquí? – Pregunto debido a la inquietud que mostraba la pelirrubia.

Eri – si aquí lo esperare tranquilamente – dijo la chica impaciente por que la otra parteja partiera.

Mikoto – Bueno amiga nos vemos mañana – decía entre dientes con algo de coraje debido a el poco apoyo por parte de su amiga al dejarla salir en tan inseguro transporte.

Eri – Adiós "Amiga" – decía con hipocresía, mientras los dos chicos se alejan en la desgastada motocicleta.

Ya una vez los dos compañeros lo suficientemente te lejos la chica dio media vuelta y corrió en dirección de la puerta delantera, la desesperación la devoraba, siempre había sido una chica sumamente segura, pero esta situación le causaba una sensación indescriptible, su mente era tomada por pensamientos trágicos para su relación, no es que desconfiara de su novio sino que desconfiaba de todo el mundo, paso tras paso ella iba tomando más y más velocidad cruzo todo el pasillo atravesó los salones hasta que por fin llego a la entrada del primer edificio y desde ahí pudo ver como los dos platicaban alegremente y eso no era bueno así que sigilosamente se acercó y se escondió tras de un arbusto en donde ella podía ver todo lo que le pasase, y lo primero que vio fue a la morena abalanzarse sobre el moreno y besándolo.

La sensación de tristeza que le había causado aquella escena la destrozo, se llevó las manos a los ojos al sentir una sensación de humedad deslizarse por sus mejillas dando lugar una sorpresa interna ya que no supo en que momento ella empezó a llorar pero entre mas veía las lágrimas más y más salían de sus ojos

Pensamiento de Eri – No puede ser ¿Porque la está besando, si él es mío si apenas hace unos momentos me dijo que me amaba? ¿Por qué? Harima ¿Sera que solo lo dijiste para llevarme a la cama? No no puede ser tú eras diferente, ella es la perra no tu – Pensaba la chica mientras se llevaba las manos a los ojos y notaba que las lágrimas salían sin ella sentirlo mientras escucho una frase que hizo que la tristeza la ahogara.

Yakumo – Me gustaría saber sus sentimientos, pero que no sea hoy o mañana que sea el día que usted este seguro de quererme o no ya que así como no estoy segura de que me quiera, sé que usted no me puede asegurar no quererme después de lo que paso esa noche – escucho la pelirrubia.

Eri sentía como el aliento se le iba, el alma la abandonaba y el corazón se le destrozaba como si fuera la mas delgada pieza de cristal.

Pensamiento de Eri - ¿Por qué, que carajos paso esa noche? ¿Por qué dejas que te bese? Solo dile que tienes novia y punto ¿Por qué no la separas de ti solo dile que me amas? – pensaba la rubia con los ojos inundados mientras la pelinegra y el moreno seguían su charla, ella quería interrumpir y decirle a ella que se alejara de él pero las fuerzas la habían abandonado debido a la tristeza que le causaba ver dicha escena.

La chica fue sacada de sus pensamientos al ver a la pelinegra acercarse al chico con los ojos cerrados intentando besarle otra vez, la rubia intentaba moverse y frenar eso, pero no las piernas no le respondían y la voz le había abandonado no podía pronunciar el mas mínimo sonido, era como si dios estuviera en su contra y quisiera que ella viera lo que estaba pasando, intento llevarse las manos a los ojos y taparlos para no ver pero su cuerpo no la obedecía y veía sin poder hacer nada los labios de su novio acercarse a los de la Pelinegra pero...

Harima – NOOOOOO –el grito del chico saco a las dos de sus pensamiento ya que interrumpió lo que se dirigía a ser un beso poniendo las manos en los hombros de la pelinegra.

Yakumo – Pero que pas... – intento decir pero fue interrumpida por la voz de moreno.

Harima – Nooo lo siento Yakumo pero tengo novia – dijo dejando perpleja a las dos chicas que le escuchaban pero en especial a la pelinegra que sintió como si algo se rompiera en su interior.

Pensamiento de Yakumo – Que no lo creo debe ser mentira ¿porque por qué el no me puede amar? Como puede fijarse en todo el mundo menos en mi – pensaba con los ojos abiertos y dejando salir algunas lágrimas de sus ojos.

Harima – Lo siento Yakumo pero, no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos espero que lo entiendas – Decía el chico mientras Yakumo se encorvaba con las manos en el pecho como si le doliera algo y dejaba salir una tras otra lágrimas y sollozos de tristeza.

Yakumo – Dígame Harima ¿Soy fea? – decía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras mas se encorvaba y caía de rodillas al suelo con las manos en el pecho apretándolas enterrándose las uñas de una en la otra.

Harima – No ¿Por qué? – decía hincándose para consolar a la sollozante pelinegra.

Yakumo - ¿Soy mala? – Decía en un grito lleno de dolor y tristeza

Harima – No pero dime ¿Por qué me preguntas esas cosas? - Preguntaba el moreno.

Yakumo – Dígame que estoy haciendo mal que no le gusta de mi dígame ¿Mi pelo? O será ¿Mi Cuerpo? ¿Mis manos? ¿Mi voz? ¿Mis ojos? Si estoy segura que son mis ojos, dígame si son mis ojos dígame y me los saco yo misma – Sollozaba la pelinegra en el piso mientras levantaba su rostro lleno de lágrimas, sacando unas tijeras de su bolso y tomándolas con sus dos manos y apuntándolas en dirección de su rostro.

Harima – Yakumo no no son tus ojos ni nada de eso en verdad eres una chica muy hermosa... – intentaba decir el chico para evitar que la chica cometiera una estupidez.

Yakumo – Entonces dígame si soy tan hermosa porque usted no me ama, dígame porque esa noche no me hizo el amor como tanto lo he deseado, usted dice que casi me ensucia con su desdicha, si es así yo quiero estar sucia de su desdicha y esencia, usted dice que esto lo debería de hacer con alguien a quien amo, pero no se ha dado cuenta que a quien amo es a usted, si es como usted dice yo quiero ser la sucia mujer de este vándalo – Decía gritando sin soltar las filosas tijeras.

Harima – Lo siento en verdad Pero por favor suelta esas tijeras, no vayas a hacer algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir.

Mientras esta escena se llevaba a cabo una rubia se sentía como si todas sus fuerzas y motivaciones regresaran, nuevamente su seguridad la dominaba, de alguna forma se sentía feliz nuevamente, pero no por la desdicha de la otra sino porque Harima la había reconocido y no era como ella pensaba que lo había dicho solo por llevarla a la cama, pero aun no era el momento de cantar victoria puesto que aun habían dudas sobre aquella supuesta noche y a lo que referían, pero ya llena de seguridad tenia bien claro que no era momento de quedarse escondida tras un arbusto y comportarse como una cobarde.

Yakumo – Entonces por qué no me ama... – intento decir pero fue interrumpida por una rubia que salió de detrás de un arbusto dejando a los otros dos perplejos de la situación pero al moreno no le hizo mucha gracia la poca confianza de su ahora novia.

Eri – El que él no te amé nos culpa tuya ni de el, es simplemente que uno no elige de quien enamorarse, solo pasa y punto, cuando te enamoras de alguien, no ves sus defectos o su físico, solo cuentas los segundos para verle lo antes posible, solo lo ves y tu corazón se agita, solo lo ves y quieres llorar de felicidad, solo se aleja y rezas porque este bien, él se vuelve tu oxígeno y tu sustento, eso es enamorarse – Decía la rubia caminando en dirección de la extraña escena y sujetando las manos de la Pelinegra para que bajara las tijeras.

Harima – ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ? Si te pedí... – gritaba el chico molesto por la poca confianza de la chica, pero fue interrumpido por la rubia.

Eri – Lo siento Higue solo pasaba – dijo la chica indicándole con la mirada que la pelinegra estaba bajando las peligrosas tijeras.

Yakumo – Jejeje Dígame Harima ¿Quién esa chica quien es aquella que logro lo que yo tanto he anhelado? – Preguntaba con la cara llena de lágrimas y con una sonrisa basa, así como unos ojos sin brillo que arruinaban el tan bello rostro de la pelinegra

Eri – Esa mujer no existe – le dijo ahogando todas las ganas que tenia de decirle que él era su novio.

Harima vio con sorpresa la respuesta de la chica y más aún el gesto que le hacia su novia insinuándole que le siguiera la corriente lo que sumamente confundido siguió las respuestas de la misma.

Harima – Si Yakumo lo siento no quise hacerte daño solo quería que tu desistieras de querer amarme antes de que te lastimara como siempre lo ago. – decía el chico en una muy buena actuación que al ser vista por la perturbada pelinegra fue bastante creíble.

Yakumo – Es verdad Harima-san ¿En verdad solo lo hacía para no lastimarme? – Preguntaba con la mirada apenas reparada pero sin dar el mejor aspecto que le hayan visto.

Harima – Si lo siento no quería hacerte sufrir – decía el chico aun con algo de duda por la rapida recuperación de la chica pero ya más tranquilo por las tijeras en el piso.

Yakumo – Eso quiere decir que aún tengo oportunidad de enamorarle – decía en voz casi inaudible a excepción de la rubia que le dijo al oído

Eri – Pero no cantes victoria recuerda que no estás sola – le dijo en un susurro al oído.

Yakumo – Si Pero dígame Harima-san ¿existe alguna chica que le guste? – Pregunto la chica apenas reparando su expresión por la que normalmente se le veía.

Harima – Si – Contesto secamente dando una pequeña estacada en la poca seguridad restante de la pelinegra.

Yakumo - ¿Y esa chica soy yo? – pregunto tímidamente mientras la rubia veía la situación asesinando con la mirada al moreno.

Harima – No te lo puedo decir – Contesto igual de seco intentando deteriorar aquella vana esperanza en el corazón de la Pelinegra.

Yakumo – Si no soy yo ¿Quién es? – Pregunto la chica un poco más seria.

Harima – Tampoco te lo puedo decir – Decía aún más serio mientras la rubia veía con confusión la escena pero se abstenía de interferir, algo en la mirada del moreno parecía saber lo que hacía.

Yakumo – Y ¿Usted la ama? – pregunto casi destrozada pero mucho más calmada que en la anterior escena.

Harima – Si y con locura – Dijo con seriedad mirándole a los ojos y viendo como aquellos hermosos rubís se teñían de tristeza, al fin lo había logrado, la había destrozado, pero él sabía lo que hacia, asi que la rubia limitaba sus jugadas.

Yakumo – Bueno en vista que de que mi actual oportunidad desapareció solo tengo que decirle algo – Dijo la pelinegra a rompiendo nuevamente en llanto.

Harima – Si lo que quieras – Dijo aún más serio, no es como si le quisiere hacerle daño, sino al contrario quería evitar lastimarla.

Yakumo – mire Harima-san, yo lo amo con todas mis fuerzas, por lo que jamás lo dejare solo así que no me pida que me aleje de usted, déjeme estar junto a usted, estoy segura que nadie le amara como yo lo ago., así que no olvide que yo estaré esperándole, y solo esperare es cuestión de tiempo para que todo el mundo le falle sé que será pronto y ese día no se olvide que las puertas de mi casa y las de mi corazón estarán abiertas para usted así que solo esperare – dijo con seriedad y la típica amabilidad que tanto la distinguía.

Harima – Gracias no lo olvidare pero a cambio quiero que siempre sonrías y te esfuerces por ser feliz - Dijo con la sonrisa que tanto alegraba a la pelinegra.

Yakumo – Si pero un último favor... ¿Me dejaría darle un último beso? –pregunto dudosa.

La petición de la pelinegra hizo que Eri sintiera celos pero comprendía que en ese momento Yakumo lo necesitaba más que ella, así que solo camino por un lado de la chica y volteo justo después de salir de la visión de la pelinegra, solo para asentir con la mirada con un gesto que le dio a entender que tenía su permiso.

Harima al ver el gesto de la rubia sintió como si no debiera de hacerlo, pero los ojos tan rogantes de la pelinegra fracturaron la impecable voluntad, en un último esfuerzo por nivelar su batalla interna en la cual su buena voluntad y amabilidad le decían que ya tenía el permiso que lo hacia así la chica estaría más tranquila y volvería a la normalidad. En la otra esquina estaban su moral y compromiso así como su reciente amor por la rubia que le dacia que esa no era excusa para fallar al compromiso que tenía con su nueva novia.

Harima – Está bien solo tengo que decirte que este beso estará tan básico que te causara más dolor que placer – dijo con tristeza.

Yakumo – Usted tiene razón mejor no, solo lograre lastimarnos más – dijo la chica ya más calmada pero aun un poco perturbada.

Harima – Bueno entonces me despido, que tengo algunas cosas que hacer – dijo el moreno dando media vuelta para emprender el paso en dirección de su motocicleta.

Yakumo – Aun no se valla aún tengo que decirle algo – dijo la chica sujetando con los dedos la camisa del chico.

Harima – si dime Yakumo – Dijo volteando a ver a la chica.

Yakumo – Mire mi Ne-san le envió esta carta y me dijo que se la diera a usted, pero que no la leyera sino hasta el domingo por la noche sin que nadie la viera más que usted – dijo la chica entregando un sobre blanco con los sellos de correo aéreo proveniente de Nueva York.

Harima – si está bien así lo hare pero nos vemos mañana y recuerda lo que me prometiste te quiero ver sonreír – dijo alejándose del lugar con una sonrisa.

La pelinegra se quedó en ese lugar y medito un momento pensando en que aún tenía un poco de esperanza y que aun no todo estaba perdido y esbozo una increíble y brillante sonrisa que sembro aún más profundo esa duda punzante en los sentimientos del moreno quien hacia todo lo posible por poner sus sentimientos en orden, mientras se preguntaba a si mismo que tan frágil es la voluntad humana como para ser quebrantada por algunas palabras y una sonrisa, dejando una dolorosa grieta en donde germinaba una semilla que hacia florecer la duda de si ama o no a la rubia.

La rubia había mentido en decir que se adelantaba ya que se quedó escondida detrás de un pilar de aquel pasillo que llevaba al estacionamiento de la escuela, escuchando todo lo que pasaba entre su novio y la pelinegra, por mucho que Eri dijera que le daba permiso a Harima de besar a Yakumo, la rubia no podía dejar de suplicarle al cielo por qué no lo hiciera.

Al parecer las plegarias de la rubia habían funcionado y su hombre se dirigía a donde ella, lo que le seguía acelerando el corazón a la rubia, la alegría era enorme tanto que no se dio cuenta de cuando el chico había pasado por su lado y la había sorprendido arreglándose la falda.

Harima – ahí en el cabello aun traes algunas ramitas – dijo el moreno señalando los restos de lo que pareció ser el escondite de la rubia quien saco un espejo de su bolso

Eri – Gracias ha oye me sostenme esto por favor – le dijo al moreno poniéndole el espejito en la enorme mano del chico percatándose que quien sostenía el espejo era nada más y nada menos que Harima.

La chica al percatarse de la presencia del moreno dio un salto para tras tropezándose con su mochila la cual había tirado al piso para poder arreglarse el cabello con una mano y con la otra poner los listones que amarraban sus colitas con la otra.

Harima – Oye princesa ¿Estas bien? – dijo extendiéndole la mano a la rubia para ayudarla a levantarse pero el moreno tubo el error de reírse de la escena lo que molesto a la chica y de una palmada alejo la mano del chico y se paró por su cuenta haciendo un puchero bañado en una enorme alegría por la acción de moreno.

Eri – Si Vámonos – dijo caminado frente al chico para que no viera su cara de alegría.

Harima – Oye Princesa ¿Por qué no me dejaste decirle a Yakumo que a quien amo es a ti? – Pregunto el moreno acelerando el paso para alcanzar a la rubia que caminaba frente a el.

Eri – Esa chica ha sufrido mucho desde que se fue su hermana, recuerda que ellas no tienen padres ni familia así que se ha de sentir sola, y si ella te quiere tanto como imagino decirle que ya tienes novia la podría afectar mucho – Dijo con seriedad mirando al suelo.

El chico solo atino a reír por la cara de la rubia que miraba fijamente el suelo concentrada en lo que había hecho .

Eri – ¿De qué te ríes Higue? – Dijo ya más alegre empujando al moreno provocando que casi se callera.

Harima – De nada solo me di cuenta de que eres una persona increíble – dijo el moreno provocando que la chica se sonrojara.

Eri – Oye Higue quiero un helado – Abrasando por el cuello al moreno insinuándole un beso.

Harima – Si a mí también pero ya es tarde y Nakamura ha de estar preocupado por que no llegamos – dijo el chico tomándole por la cintura dando paso a un apasionado beso.

El beso se llenaba de pasión, el chico acercaba a la rubia a su cuerpo y llevando una mano al rostro de la misma mientras las otras deslizaban poco a poco por la espalda de la rubia quien se separó un momento y se acercó al oído del moreno.

Eri - Oye tranquilo tigre aun no es tiempo – dijo en un susurro al oido del chico

Mientras esta romántica escena se llevaba a cabo una persona caminaba por los pasillos en direccion a donde estaban aquellos dos tortolos, la escuela debería estar sola por lo cual tanto Harima como Eri se daban la libertad de besarse sin la preocupación de ser descubiertos, pero no habían tomado en cuenta que lo estaban haciendo en el pasillo que conectaba a gran parte de la escuela con la salida principal.

La persona se apresuraba por salir de la escuela debido a que ya era tarde y tenía que llegar a casa por lo caminaba lo mas rápido posible para llegar a la puerta y salir de la institución. Esta persona había tenido un día ajetreado así que tomo la ruta más cercana para salir así que justo cuando llego al pasillo principal se quedó sin aliento al ver una escena la sorprendió mucho así que dejo caer un libro que llevaba en manos y salió corriendo.

Continuara...

Avances del próximo capítulo:

A transcurrido la semana normalmente y al fin llego el fi y con ello el cumpleaños de Eri, asi que Harima arregla un viaje exprés a la playa, pero debido a su promesa con Yakumo se lleva la carta que le envión Tenma para leerla, dentro del sobre llegan tristes noticias y el aviso del regreso de Tenma a Japón en una fecha muy próxima.

Esto y algunas escenas románticas que nos regalara la chica de quien menos lo esperamos, acompañado de una nueva pareja y los malentendidos que pueda traer la misteriosa carta de Tenma.


	7. capitulo 7

**Capítulo 7 Mi historia, Tu Historia y Nuestra Historia**

Ya después de Haber acompañado a la dirección a Yakumo y de haber dejado la papeleta de Harima en la misma Akira se dirigió a los vestidores, parta cambiarse por su uniforme regular, para finalmente dirigirse a casa, aun le era inquietante esa sensación en su pecho al recordar el rostro de un moreno con ojos color caoba de los cuales jamás se había percatado debido a las gafas de sol que siempre le ocultaban la mirada.

Pieza a pieza ella se cambia la ropa, pero sin dejar de pensar en lo antes ocurrido, desde pequeña creía odiar a los hombres, debido a las acciones de un hombre que marco su infancia y su vida entera tan solo recordarlo le hacía estremecer y apretar sus puchos con una mueca de odio y miedo la cual empeoraba al verse al espejo y encontrarse con tantas similitudes.

Ya una vez cambiada completamente, tomo sus cosas y de su mochila saco una novela la abrió en la página donde había quedado la última vez que la leyó, ya era de su costumbre sumergirse entre las secas páginas de un libro y dejarse llevar entre las mismas, separándose de la realidad e imaginando que ella es la protagonista de la misma, aunque ella no lo mostrara al mundo, al igual que cualquier otra chica ella soñaba con encontrar a su príncipe azul y que la sacara de esta maldita realidad y le llevara a un reino muy muy lejano para convertirla en su reina para poder vivir felices por siempre.

La novela de esta ves trataba de una chica de clase muy baja que por asares del destino termino trabajando en la servidumbre de un enorme castillo cuyos propietarios eran los mismo reyes de un enorme y próspero país, estas personas tenían a un hijo quien se decía debería tener la misma edad que esta chica pero nadie le había visto el rostro en los últimos ocho años ya que cuando el príncipe tenía diez años fue secuestrado por más de seis meses, pero después de haber sido rescatado los reyes le habían encerrado en una torre, a la que pocos tenían acceso y cualquiera que le viera al rostro no podía decir como era o al menos describirle, la restricción al príncipe era a tal punto que incluso había un rumor de que después del secuestro le habían desfigurado el rostro y por eso nadie podía verle.

Un día esta chica limpiaba los pasillos que dirigían a la torre donde se ocultaba al príncipe, cuando al asomarse por la ventana logro divisar una silueta que descendía por las paredes de la torre, debido a que era ya de madrugada ningún guardián estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para ayudarle así que corrió por el pasillo hasta las limitaciones de su acceso y se volvió a mirar por la ventana y ya no vio a nadie y se calmó por un momento creyó que todo había sido su imaginación, se dirigía devuelta sus deberes cuando una mano la trajo a lo alto de un tejado y la cargo en hombros un apuesto joven de una piel morena al instante su corazón se aceleró al ver que esté chico era idéntico al rey, ella lo sabía era el príncipe quien la había raptado al fin se detuvo en una parte donde el tejado era lo suficientemente bajo como para saltar al suelo y lo hizo ya en el suelo el príncipe la bajo y la sentó en el suelo recogió un poco su cabello formando una pequeña cola de caballo y volvió a revelar su rostro, ¡Era Harima! Pensó y se miró en el reflejo se la charola que aun llevaba viendo que era el rostro de Akira.

Salió súbitamente de su mundo de fantasía solo para percatarse de sus sonrojadas mejillas. Akira no sabía lo que pasaba, y le echo la culpa a los sucesos de este día y llego a la conclusión de que estaba demasiado cansada incluso para leer.

La chica cerro su libro se dedicó a suspirar mientras recodaba los sucesos de este día, desde el inicio donde se sorprendió por el brutal cambio de Harima, cuando Harima la reto a una pelea, cuando Harima le gano o la sensación que le causo la cercanía del rostro de Harima con el suyo cuando él se desmayó e inclusive cuando casi la sorprende la enfermera.

Nuevamente salió de su pensamiento de una forma brutal.

Pensamiento de Akira – ¿Que me pasa? ¿Porque todos mis pensamientos giran en torno de ese perdedor? Debe ser que aún no me creo que me ganara, bueno es bastante bueno y aaaa que me pasa – Pensaba la chica mientras se sacudía el pelo expresando su desesperación por no saber lo que pasaba dentro de su cabeza, ¿O dentro de su corazón?

Ella seguía caminando por el pasillo con su libro en las manos aun pensando en lo desesperante de su situación cuando al dar la vuelta en el pasillo para la puerta principal y se encontró con un cuadro muy particular al ver esto no supo que paso pero la tristeza la corrompió Jamás se había sentido así, hasta donde ella sabía odiaba a todos los hombres y además ellos no eran nada, es mas no eran ni siquiera amigos porque entristecerse, es más debería estar feliz por su amiga pero no podía y las lágrimas salían solas al ver el amor con el que Harima y Eri se besaban.

La pareja se besaba amorosamente mientras Akira miraba perpleja, jamás se hubiera imaginado un romance entre ellos dos, de pronto la tristeza arranco la fuerza de sus manos y asi suelto el libro que llevaba, el eco en el lugar hizo de esto un escándalo y ella salió corriendo antes de que la vieran tan rápido como pudo, le dio la vuelta entera al edificio y salió por el otro extremo del mismo corrió por todo el patio y salió por la puerta de profesores por donde iba la enfermera que vio como Akira salía corriendo desesperadamente.

Ella corría y corría con todas sus fuerzas mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y recorrían sus mejillas que al impacto con el aire le daban una sensación tan fría que parecía que le arrancaban el rostro.

Ella no lo comprendía ¿Por qué se sentía triste? o ¿Por qué corría y no se había quedado a felicitar a su amiga? ¿Porque al igual que Yakumo se fijaban en el si las dos eran tan Hermosas? Las dos son tan perfectas que podrían tener a cualquier hombre a sus pies ¿Por qué el por tenían que fijarse en quien ella había visto?

Las chica cruzaba las calles corriendo sin fijarse antes de pasar, las bocinas de varios autos ya le habían dicho que corría peligro cruzando las calles de esta forma, pero a ella no le importaba en lo absoluto, seguía así corriendo como loca sin una dirección o destino, solo corría intentando perder a la tristeza como si esta fuera un animal tras de su presa.

En una de las tantas calles que cruzo, casi la arrolla una motocicleta que de no haberla esquivado lo más probable es que la hubiera matado, la chica se fue para atrás cayendo sentada sobre las aceras, ella no quería que ni un desconocido la viera llorando así que recogió su mochila y oculto tras ella sus sollozante rostro.

La persona que conducida dicha motocicleta bajo bastante preocupado ya que la mochila de la chica había golpeado su motocicleta y la forma en que lloraba le hacía pensar que la había lastimado gravemente, así que apenas estaciono su vehículo corrió en dirección de la chica.

La persona tras el casco de motociclista vio a la chica sollozante y se sorprendió al verla con el mismo uniforme que se usaban en su escuela lo que le produjo pánico al pensar que tal vez fuera Lala y se levantara para darle una paliza.

Motociclista – Oye estas bien... – Dijo pero se pauso al ver que no era Lala, sino alguien mucho peor, ¡Era Akira del 3ro "C"! Pensó el chico imaginando todas las posibles y desastrosas consecuencias que podría tener su pequeño accidente de tránsito.

La chica no dejaba de llorar en el suelo cuando oyó una voz familiar para ella, las personas poco a poco se iban acercando para ver el incidente y se empezaban a oír los terribles comentarios para el conductor cuando este se acercó y se quieto el caso revelando la identidad del mismísimo Harry Mckenji.

Harry - ¿Oye estas bien? Anda vamos a un médico cuanto antes – Decía el preocupado rubio.

Akira al ver la identidad del conductor comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, llamando más la atención de la multitud que poco a poco iba creciendo alrededor de los chicos.

Akira – Todos los hombres son iguales, ese idiota incluso tu Harima Kenji todos son unos maldito – Gritaba la chica pero debido a sus sollozos las palabras de la chica eran confusas, a lo que otra compañera de la escuela que iba pasando por aquel lugar entendió como Harry Mckeji.

Chica – O dios Harry-sempai que como puedo hacerle algo así a una chica – Decía la entrometida sin saber que pasaba.

Solo critico cambiando las miradas confusión a unas de absoluto odio para con el rubio quien solo tomo a Akira y la sentó en su moto colocándole el casco, arrancando lo antes posible para huir de la violenta multitud antes de que lo lincharan.

Ya más adelante estaciono su moto frente a un parque y descendió del vehículo y se refirió a la chica que apenas lograba calmarse.

Harry – ahora si me dices que carajos te duele para llevarte a un médico – Decía el iracundo rubio pensando que tal vez si la había lastimado y que por eso había dicho aquellas cosas.

Akira – No, no pasó nada solo tuve un mal día decía recuperando aquella seriedad que tanto la distinguía.

Harry – En serio bueno entonces que rayos te hice como para que gritaras eso enfrente de tantas personas – Dijo el chico provocando que nuevamente la chica rompiera en llanto.

Akira – No fuiste tú – Dijo la chica gritando y llamando nuevamente la atención de las personas alrededor de ellos.

Harry – Dios perdón pero cálmate no necesitas llorar – Decía con cuidado el chico intentando calmara Akira quien sorprendía cada vez más al rubio quien la reacción de la chica lo dejaba atónito al no tener aquella seriedad y tranquilidad que le hacían pensar que siempre estaba tramando algo en su contra.

Akira – Perdón Es solo que en verdad fue un mal día – Decía la chica apenas más compuesta.

Harry – Bueno está bien pero ¿En verdad estas bien? – decía el chico dejando a un lado aquel semblante de chico rudo y demostrando que hasta él puede ser amable.

Akira – si ya estoy bien – dijo apenas recuperada y mostrando nueva mente su tan emblemática seriedad.

El rubio se sentía algo aliviado al ver a Akira nuevamente en su rutinaria personalidad, pero después de haber visto a su compañera en ese estado no podría volver a verla igual.

Harry – Bueno ahora si ¿Se puede saber por qué has estado llorando todo este rato? – decía el rubio recargándose un poco en su motocicleta mientras encendía un cigarrillo que había sacado de los bolsillos de su chaqueta donde guardaba una cajetilla de los mismos y unos fósforos.

Akira – No, no puedes saber y además aun no estás en edad para fumar – Dijo la chica.

Harry – Es cierto pero no creo que te atrevas a decirle a nadie de mi tabaco sabiendo que yo te vi en esta situación – reía el chico pensando que por primera vez le había ganado una a la ahora pelirroja.

Akira – ¿Tú crees? ¿Me pregunto cómo correría la noticia? Harry Mckeji el guapo estudiante de intercambio le rompió el corazón y abuzo de una pobre y enamorada muchachita, no solo eso por miedo a que revelara la verdadera naturaleza de este inoportuno accidente el intento arrollarla con su motocicleta. Con todos los testigos de hace un rato ¿Quién tiene a quién? – Dijo la chica con un tono de alevosía.

Harry - Pero eso es mentira – dijo el chico confuso por las palabras de la chica.

Akira – Bueno no creo que todos los testigos de hace unos momentos piensen lo mismos – Se burlaba la chica.

Harry – Dios y yo pensé que por fin te había ganado una haaaaa – Gritaba el furioso rubio.

Akira – Yo nunca pierdo – Decía seriamente.

Harry – Bueno dime ¿Qué quieres? Para no arruinarme la vida – decía desanimado el chico mientras fumaba.

Akira – Con un café para empezar estará bien – decía la chica acomodándose en la parte de atrás de la motocicleta.

Harry – tsk Maldita – Renegó el rubio en voz baja arrancando su vehículo.

Los dos chicos partieron y llegaron a una pequeña cafetería que se encontraba en el segundo piso de un taller de motocicletas donde muchos de los hombres presentes le saludaron desde lejos.

Akira – ¿Y que es esta pocilga? – Dijo la chica haciendo referencia de lo descuidado que se veia el lugar.

Harry – No le digas así solo por como luce por fuera, lo importante es el café y como yo voy a pagar al menos voy a pagar por algo que me guste – Dijo el chico subiendo por las escaleras a la pequeña terraza donde se veía que el pequeño negocio era de precedencia muy humilde.

Akira – Bueno pero solo espero que sea un café delicioso – Decía desconfiada la chica sentándose en la primera mesa que vio.

Ya los dos sentados muchas de las personas en el lugar se le quedaron viendo al rubio con una expresión como si hubieran visto a un fantasma, de pronto se logró ver a un hombre de unos 30 años de edad completamente bañado en aceite de motor que se dirigía a la mesa de los chicos.

Riosuke Makame – Aaa mira si es el mismísimo Mckeji y su novia jajajaja – Se burlaba el hombre del rubio y compañía.

Harry – Ella no es mi novia y si lo vuelves a repetir te voy a cortar tu sucia lengua – Dijo furioso pero de un momento a otro los comenzaron a carcajearse.

Akira veía extrañada la escena donde casi se mataban uno al otro y después se morían de la risa pensando en que eran unos verdaderos idiotas, pero por alguna razón no le dejaba de dar riza asi que soltó una pequeña y linda risilla , la cual jamás creyó Harry vivir lo suficiente como para verla.

Harry – Valla si no te ves tan mal cuando sonríes – Decía seriamente mientras el hombre de hace un rato se alejaba y se acercaba una mujer de unos 40 años muy hermosa pero algo averiada por una vida de trabajo con cabello negro y algunas canas que ya acompañaban esa cansada expresión.

Mirajane – Hola Harry ya tenía rato que no te veíamos por aquí, y dime ¿Quién te acompaña? – Decía la mujer sonriéndole a Akira.

Harry - A déjenme presentarlas, Akira ella es Mirajane y es la dueña del lugar así como una persona a quien aprecio mucho.

Akira – A es un Gusto – dijo seriamente la chica con su ya tan especifico semblante.

Mirajane - El gusto es mío y díganme que ¿Van a pedir, me imagino que tu Harry lo de siempre pero la señorita? – Pregunto la mujer con una libretita color rosa en las manos.

Harry – A los dos tráenos lo mismo de siempre – dijo el rubio dejando callada a la chica que se disponía a pedir una carta o el menú aunque dudaba mucho que tuvieran algo así.

Akira – Y dime ¿Qué es lo de siempre? – Interrogo seriamente la chica.

Harry – Lo de siempre es lo único para lo que me alcanza, así que es lo que pediremos y además es lo más sabroso del lugar – Dijo con su desinteresada expresión de siempre.

Los minutos pasaban y un silencio perturbador invadía la escena, a lo que los dos solo veían por la ventana cuando la mujer llego y puso una charola en la mesa la cual llevaba sobre ella dos tasas de café apenas llenos a una cuarta parte a lo que la chica volteo a ver con unos ojos de matón debido al poco contenido de las tazas, pero de un momento a otro la mujer tomo una jarra de metal con leche casi hirviendo y lleno las tazas dejando caer la leche desde lo más alto de donde ella podía levantar su brazo provocando que las tazas se llenaran de espuma y se percibiera un peculiar aroma a café con leche, ya terminada su tarea coloco al lado de las tasas un platito con una extraña pieza de pan partida por la mitad con algo blanco untado en la parte cortada.

Tanto el extraño platillo como la sorpréndete forma de preparar el café sorprendieron a la chica, pero la expresión de la misma era la que no dejaba de sorprender al rubio quien no podía creer que había tenido la suerte de ver tantas expresiones en el rostro de alguien, que apenas en mañana pensaba que no tenía sentimientos, pero había visto su rostro lleno de tristeza y lágrimas, así como la había visto sonreír, y sorprenderse.

Pensamiento de Harry – JAJA, si Togou viera esto no se lo creería – pensaba el chico pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un ¨comentario que de haberlo dicho otra persona hubiera silenciado de un golpe.

Mirajane – Mira Harry ¿Que tu novia jamás había probado las conchas con nata? – dijo la mujer causando que la chica casi derramara el café que con mucho trabajo había logrado sostener debido a lo caliente del contenido.

Harry - No ella no es ni mi amiga - grito el chico bastante molesto.

Mirajane – Jajaja perdón, pero ustedes me recuerdan a una pareja de amigos que tenía cuando tenía su edad, jaja pero anda come con confianza – dijo riendo.

Akira – Si pero ¿Qué es? - Pregunto la chica desconfiando del platillo.

Mirajane – son conchitas con nata, mira en México exactamente en el puerto de Veracruz existe un restaurant llamado "La Parroquia" donde sirven exactamente esto y el café con leche de la misma forma. En ese lugar lo probé con unos amigos míos que por asares del destino fuimos de intercambio unas semanas a una preparatoria en ese país y desde ese dio siempre soñé con tener una cafetería donde pudiera servir eso mismo, no es un lugar muy grande ni muy bonito pero al menos puedo hacer felices a mis clientes jaja – Contestaba sonriente la mujer.

Harry – Si por esta historia el lugar se llama así – Dijo señalando un letrero de madera.

Akira – Café "Mil Historias" - dijo la chica leyendo el nombre del lugar.

Mirajane – Si le puse ese nombre debido a que todos tienen una pequeña historia y somos parte de una muy grande jeje si y yo tengo mi historia y fui parte de una enorme donde desgraciadamente fui a quien le toco perder si a quien le rompieron el corazón, pero vi como mis dos amigos fueron felices después de esto al final nos distanciamos, puesto que yo sobraba en su relación y ver como ellos dos se amaban me lastimaba, pero que fueran felices me hacía feliz jejeje, pero los dejo comer y en verdad como me recuerdan a Leila y Na... – intento decir cuando la llamaron de otra mesa y corrió a atender el llamado.

La chica después de escuchar la historia de Mirajane, Akira se sintió nuevamente muy triste debido a que esa historia se parecía mucho a lo que a ella le estaba pasando, la chica como siempre solo articulaba su serio semblante escondiendo tras de él la tristeza en su corazón, y eso lo noto el rubio y le recordó a una etapa en su vida.

Harry – Oye ¿Las rocas sienten? – Pregunto el rubio tomando algo de café y mirando por la ventana.

Akira – ¿Eres idiota o Que? Claro que no – Respondió la chica tratando de no sacar su enojo con el rubio.

Harry - ¿Y por qué dices que no sienten o no les duelen las cosas, no se sienten triste o lloran? Anda dime – Dijo el rubio viendo los ojos de la chica frente a el, sin separar la mirada de su semblante de sorpresa.

Akira – Bueno porque estoo no – La chica buscaba una respuesta pero fue interrumpida por el rubio.

Harry - Lo dices porque jamás una roca se ha quejado, mostrado dolor o sentimientos frente a nadie y por eso nadie se ha molestado en estudiar si siente o no, por eso mismo toda las personas las parten por la mitad sin ningún remordimiento, tan solo imaginemos que las rocas están vivas y que sienten dolor o tristeza y que también pueden morir, y un día vas a construir algo en el lugar donde hay una enorme roca con pequeñas rocas alrededor de ellas y tu llegas y rompes esa roca para construir tu casa. Pero al partirla la mataste y ella sintió dolor, tristeza, agonía, pero como no mostro nada de eso tú la mataste y construiste tu casa sobre su cadáver, jamás mostro ningún sentimiento o dolor, así que tu pensaste que no sentía así que no pasa nada. Esto lo aprendí en este café, eso me lo dijo Mirajane la primera vez que vine a este lugar prácticamente me salvo la vida, por eso aprecio tanto a este lugar y a Mirajane – Dijo seriamente sin separar la vista de los ojos color avellana de la chica frente a él.

Akira - ¿Y por qué me lo dices a mí? – Pregunto la chica estrujando su falda por debajo de la mesa, pero el chico la volvió a sorprender cuando se llevó las manos al rostro y retiro sus gafas para poderle ver mejor a los ojos.

Harry – Te lo digo para que no te conviertas en una roca y que no permitas que los demás construyan cosas sobre tus sentimientos, todo por no expresar lo que sientes – Dijo el chico clavando sus dos penetrantes ojos en los de la chica.

Akira sabía que lo que el rubio decía no era nada más que la verdad, pero algo en su infancia le impedía mostrar lo frágil que era, a pesar de esto la armadura ya tenía una enorme grieta, por donde se había escapado algo de la verdadera Akira.

Akira – Oye ¿Tú te has enamorado? – Dijo con algo de tristeza estrujando entre sus manos la taza de café sintiendo el calor.

Harry – Si – Contesto fríamente con la mirada sobre el contenido de su tasa donde en la cuchara se reflejaba sus ojos llenos de tristeza.

Akira – Y ¿Que se siente o como sabes que estás enamorado? – Dijo la chica soplando a su taza para que se enfriara.

Harry – No lo sabes lo descubres, pero siempre lo descubres demasiado tarde, y se siente como si tuvieras la misión de hacer feliz a esta persona y te sientes feliz de hacerlo, pero si la comienzas a hacer feliz antes de descubrir que estás enamorado terminas lastimando a los dos o tres personas en mi caso – Dijo tristemente moviendo el café para que el azúcar que había añadido se mesclara bien.

Akira – ¿Y cuál fue tu caso? – Interrogo la chica añadiendo la misma cantidad de azucar que su acompañante.

Harry –_ esto fue antes de que viniéramos Lala, Togou y yo a Japón, haya en América nos solíamos juntar un grupo de cuatro personas y entre nosotros estaba Togou, George, Mary y finalmente yo, éramos prácticamente inseparables desde secundaria éramos los mejores amigos, pero Mary y yo nos conocíamos desde preescolar, así que ella era más como una hermana que como una amiga o al menos eso creía, y siempre yo me enfocaba en hacerla feliz si ella quería un dulce yo se lo compraba, si ella quería hacer algo, yo arreglaba las cosas para que ese algo saliera lo mejor posible, pero un día me dijo que ella creía que George le gustaba, yo me sentí un poco incómodo con lo que me había dicho, pero mi obsesión por hacerla feliz me llevo a arreglarles una cita, y luego otra hasta que terminaron saliendo juntos y se volvieron novios, pero un día platicando con Togou él me dijo que ya le dijera a Mary mis sentimientos antes de que George la lastimara. Yo no hizo caso y al día siguiente George nos platicó a Togou y a mí que ya se había acostado con Mary, Togou y yo nos enojamos mucho con él ya que no comprendíamos como el podía hacer algo así, Mary por su parte se veía feliz pero no me dejaba de preguntar una y otra vez __"oye y tu estas bien con esto"__ y yo le decía una y otra vez "__Si porque esto te hace feliz"__ y sonreía, Togou me decía que ella también me quería y que yo la estaba entregando en charola de plata y que nos iban a lastimar a los dos, pero yo no hizo caso, pero George termino engatusándola y seduciéndola, hasta que un día me llamo la mama de Mary y me dijo que no había llegado a casa, llame a Togou y me dijo que no estaba con ella, y llamamos a George pero no contesto, así que salimos a buscarla, lo recuerdo bien era un día lluvioso y en ese entonces yo no tenía una moto o un carro así que en mi bicicleta Salí a buscarla, al igual que Togou, pero no estaba en ningún lugar a donde solía ir, recorrimos toda la ciudad en una noche hasta el amanecer, ignoramos las llamadas de nuestros padres Togou y yo la buscamos asta debajo de las rocas, el parque, donde jugábamos de niños, o el camino a casa, la escuela, el jardín de niños, la dulcería, todos los lugares, me dio algo de sed y entre a una tienda 24 horas y compre una soda y algo de comer ya eran eso de las 5 de la mañana, tenía que alistarme para la escuela y tenía hambre así que adentro de la tienda llame nuevamente a la casa de Mary pero aun no sabían nada de ella, y luego le llame a Togou, pero tampoco tenía noticias y me dijo algo que no quería pensar _– contaba tristemente el rubio con las lágrimas casi brotando de sus ojos y estrujando la tasa

Akira – Y qué era eso que no querías pensar – Decía mostrando una nueva faceta de interés y empatía con el rubio frente a ella.

Harry – _Eso jeje eso era que tal vez ellos habían pasado la noche juntos, que era demasiado raro que ninguno de los dos contestaran sus celulares o mensajes, y que George nos había platicado que sus padres saldrían de viaje unos días. Yo ya lo había pensado pero me negaba a creerlo porque al pasar por tantos lugares donde había pasado tantos hermosos momentos con ella me había dado cuenta que yo en verdad la amaba y que la había entregado a alguien que jamás la iba a amar como yo lo hacía, pero aun en camino a la casa George me iba convenciendo que ella estaba en casa de alguna amiga suya y que había perdido el celular, así como me forzaba a mí mismo a creer que George no contestaba porque ya era tarde, y que iba a ir a su casa solo para despertarlo para que nos ayudara a buscar. Cuando llegue a la casa de George me pare frente a la puerta y pedí porque Mary no estuviera ahí pero no toque ya había ido varias veces a su casa y sabía que ellos guardaban una llave de la puerta en una planta hallado de la puerta, la saque y abrí la puerta y pase. Todo estaba oscuro pero no encendí la luz, recorrí el pasillo y llegue a su cuarto donde lo vi sobre Mary, me llene de rabia pero no hizo nada solo me retire en silencio salí y toque la puerta enseguida salió George y le pregunte por Mary, él me dijo que si estaba con ella, pero lo dijo como si fuera una gracia o un logro, me fui sin saludarla, llame a Togou y le dije lo que paso. El me respondió y le conté lo que paso, él se encargó de llamar a su mamá y le conto que se había quedado con una amiga debido a la lluvia y su celular se apagó por falta de batería, mis padres no me regañaron mucho, Togou al parecer les había llamado para contarles lo sucedido y solo me dijeron que les hubiera pedido ayuda pero _– Decía el rubio quien su fachada de rudeza se había desmoronado, mostrando unos ojos casi sollozantes.

Akira – ¿Y luego que paso? – Decía la chica con tristeza por el pobre chico, quien al fin rompió en llanto.

Harry – _Luego me aliste para el colegio y nos encontramos todos, pero Mary me dejo una nota en mi escritorio que decía que quería hablar con migo, salimos al pasillo no quedamos de ver en el baño de chicas, donde ella me dijo que ella si me vio y que pensaba de esto, yo solo le dije que si a ella la hacía feliz estaba bien, a lo que ella me respondió __"Dios siempre dices eso. Tal vez si hubieras dicho otra cosa a tiempo hoy hubiera dormido en tu cama y no en la de él, pero no me agás caso jeje"__ yo hice como que no comprendía pero si sabía lo que quería decir, pero cuando íbamos para el salón oímos ruidos en uno de los salones vacíos y vimos como George estaba con otra chica revolcándose como un cerdo, Mary salió corriendo, yo fui tras ella pero me encontré con Togou a quien alguien más le había llevado la noticia y me detuvo de un puñetazo en la cara, yo le pregunte __"¿Porque fue eso?" __y el me respondió __"¿En verdad no sabes por qué?" __yo sabía que había sido por haberla entregado a este cerdo, el me dio la mano y me levanto del suelo, fuimos y vimos como salía del salón acomodándose los pantaloncillos, él sabía que lo habíamos descubierto, y la perra que le acompañaba estaba consiente de Mary, puesto que se echó a correr como un rata al igual que George, pero yo lo alcance y lo golpee hasta el cansancio al grado que quedó inconsciente, pero oímos como alguien venia, Tougo sabía que si alguien me veía así, tendría problemas, así que me dijo __"Corre" __yo corrí no sin antes mirar como Togou lo levantaba y arrojaba por las escaleras, y yo corrí hasta el salón y entre sin que nadie se diera cuenta, a los pocos segundo alguien grito en el pasillo y todos salieron yo sabía por qué, por lo que no salí más en cambio Togou iba entrando por la ventana así que lo ayude a entrar mientras nadie nos veía, así nadie nos culparía, aunque no lo parezca él es más inteligente de lo que parece, lo tiro por las escaleras para escuchar los golpes y entro por la ventana para que nadie viera que entro después del grito y que llegamos por separado antes del accidente y aunque el dijera que los dos lo golpeamos no tendría con que delatarnos, y lo de la escalera yo creo que más fue porque solo lo había golpeado yo, pero al parecer todo salió de acuerdo al plan, pero – _Decía el chico apretando los dientes de rabia, y llorando lleno de ira, extrañando aún más a la chica.

Akira - ¿Pero Qué? – Pregunto preocupada por la expresión del chico.

Harry – _Pero cuando llegamos al salón Mary no estaba y la buscamos por toda la escuela, la llame y nos dijo que todo estaba bien solo regreso a casa, a lo que llamamos a su mama para confirmarlo, su mama nos dijo que estaba muy mal, nosotros le dijimos que no sabíamos nada, ya terminando las clases y camino a casa, justo donde Togou tomaba otro camino, me volvió a dar un puñetazo, esta vez yo no pregunte la razón, yo ya la sabia así que solo tome mi camino y me retire. Eran como las 2 de la madrugada cuando Togou Me llamo por teléfono, diciéndome que tenía una llamada perdida del celular de Mary, y cuando yo vi mi registro también tenía una llamada perdida de su celular, así como un mensaje de texto que decía "Adiós" totalmente confuso llame pero no contesto, así que llame al de su mamá, pero no hubo respuesta, así que llame a su hermano quien me contesto enseguida, y me dijo que Mary Había intentado suicidarse, y que estaban en el hospital, enseguida llame a Togou, quien Me respondió al instante diciéndome que ya estaba en camino para mi casa, y que a donde nos dirigíamos, al parecer él sabía que no era normal, salimos en camino al hospital, yo me creía completamente culpable pero Togou me dijo __"No sé qué tan estúpido seas como para creer que todo es tu culpa" __y yo le respondí __"Todo es mi culpa yo no la ame lo suficiente, y se la entregue a este maldito por mi esta así"__ en ese momento me volvió a dar un puñetazo tras otro mientras me decía __"No tú la amas más que nadie y tú la querías ver feliz por eso lo hiciste así que la culpa no es tuya y no me vuelvas a decir que todo es tu culpa que para la otra si te mato"__ me dijo mientras lloraba, a los pocos días ella salió del hospital pero se cambiaron de ciudad y al ya no estar ella salió lo de un viaje de intercambio a Japón y me ofrecí a venir sabía que estar en esa escuela me sería una tortura, no le dije nada a nadie de esto pero cuando estaba en el aeropuerto me encontré con Togou quien pensé que me iba a despedir pero para mi sorpresa el traía una maleta y el documento de intercambio que me enseñaba con una sonrisa, él sabía lo que yo estaba haciendo – _Dijo el rubio sonriendo entre lagrimas

Akira – En verdad ustedes son muy Amigos – Decía la chica con una apenas visible sonrisa.

Harry - ¿Tú crees que si no lo fuéramos le aguantaría todas las estupideces a las que me arrastra? – Cuestión a la chica provocando una sebera carcajada.

Harry se consideraba afortunado por conocer algunas facetas de la Seria Akira que nadie conocía, incluso al verla le parecía otra persona al sonreír, de pronto ella se tomó su taza de café y se la llevo a los labios dando un sorbo a la caliente bebida.

Akira - MMMMMMM Esta riquísimo – Dijo la chica sorprendida del buen sabor.

Harry - Ves te dije y prueba esto – Dijo tomando una de las piezas de pan y dándole de comer a la chica quien desconfiada comió un mordisco pequeño.

Akira – Sorprendente sabe bien – dijo bastante animada dejando ver que aun siendo en el fondo ella era una chica muy linda.

Harry – Si ya ves – Dijo con una sonrisa,

Akira – Café "Mil Historias" si es cierto todos tenemos una pequeña historia y somos parte de una gran historia – Dijo la chica moviendo la cuchara de su café.

Harry – Tú ya conoces mi pequeña historia ahora tu cuéntame la tuya – Dijo el chico mordiendo su platillo.

Akira – Bueno pero esto será un secreto entre nosotros – Dijo bajando la Cabeza con algo de tristeza.

Harry – Si es una promesa –Dijo respetando la confianza de la chica.

Akira – _Cuando era pequeña mi padre golpeaba a mi madre, muchas veces llegaba ebrio y la golpeaba con más fuerza, yo tenía como unos 8 años y me escondía en un armario hasta que un día no puede soportar más como la golpeaba así que salí del armario y corríhasta la casa de mi tío el hermano de mi mama quien en cuanto le conté que pasaba salió corriendo junto conmigo y cuando llegamos a mi casa ese hombre ya la había violado y golpeado hasta no poder más, ella estaba inconsciente en el suelo lógicamente no sabía que es lo que le había hecho era muy pequeña y no tenía ni idea de que era lo que pasaba, mi tío se enojó y le dio una paliza, pero eso no puso de pie a mi mama, ella estaba muy mal la llevamos a un hospital, la llevaron al quirófano y estuvo en operación algunas horas, yo estaba sentada en la sala de espera, no separaba la vista ni un segundo de aquel letrero iluminado de rojo, que me decía que mi mama estaba en peligro que mi mama estaba agonizando, que aquel hombre, que aquel monstruo la había enviado e ese lugar – _contaba la chica con suma tristeza, a cada palabra sus ojos perdíanaúnmás aquel brillo que indica que un ser está vivo, era como si poco a poco algo dentro de ella muriera y la dejara basa.

El rubio frente a ella era devorado por la intriga y la curiosidad de que le había pasado a la madre, quería preguntarle si ella había muerto, si había sobrevivido, si ya no podía caminar, a pesar de toda la curiosidad que lo abordaba el rubio no tenía el valor suficiente para preguntarle qué había pasado después, el la miraba y podía sentir la tristeza de la persona frente al sus ojos se tornaban tan vacíos que parecía que se robaban el valor del rubio.

La pelirroja apretaba la tasa de café y rechinaba los dientes, debido al dolor y odio que le causaba aquel doloroso recuerdo, que inquietaba al rubio frente a ella él quería que parara y que dejara de contarle esa historia pero tampoco ya contaba con el valor suficiente...

CONTINURA...

_**Esto te interesa**_

**Que tal mis queridos lectores y lectoras, antes que nada les quiero enviar un cordial saludo y disculpa, ya que en verdad he tenido una sebera demora en la publicación de mis capítulos.**

**No lo digo como escusa o justificación pero esto es debido a que el archivo donde escribo lo guardo en una memoria "USB" y lo llevo siempre a mi lado, pero desgraciadamente extravié la "USB" y por lo tanto también el archivo donde escribo, regularmente lo respaldo en mi laptop, pero la última vez que lo actualice se me olvido respaldarlo y el archivo que tengo en mi laptop solamente tenía en él hasta el capítulo "6". Regularmente le llevo a mis publicaciones uno capítulos de ventaja, para no verme presionado en caso de una emergencia, pero lamentablemente tuve este trágico percance.**

**Pero sin así quererlo este percance me trajo algunas nuevas ideas y una de ellas son las historia De Harry Mckejí y de Akira, lo cual no tiene nada que ver con lo que había escrito anteriormente en los capítulos que ya tenía preparados, así que la dirección de la historia que tenía anteriormente trazada va a tomar algunos cambios y la trayectoria de la trama se va a volver mucho más dramática, por lo que les pido que si tienen alguna duda sobre por qué les cree estas historias me la pueden hacer llegar y con mucho gusto las atenderé a todas.**

**Por otra parte me alegro en informarles que nuestra historia "Te Propongo un Cambio" en el mes de Marzo supero las expectativas que tenía en relación a las visitas, esto superando las "2,000" visitas mensuales esto con un total de visitantes de "1389"también mensuales (en caso de requerir una imagen de la tabla de visitas por favor pídanla y con gusto la envío ya sea en un correo, vía facebook o en un pm en cualquier caso por favor dejar dirección al cual la quieran) por lo que he estado pensando que tomando como excusa para una celebración las cifras anteriores decidamos que regalo quieren que les dé para el próximo capítulo y las opciones sooooooon:**

**Opción 1 "un capitulo extra" Este sin valor en la cronología de la historia pero con un gran peso en la trama, ya que nos revelara el oscuro pasado de Nakamura, el padre de Eri y Bladimir Bosco el cocinero y su relación con Harima, lo que quiere decir que publicare los capítulo 8 y 00 (así es como llame a este capítulo extra).**

**Opción 2 "Una publicación de un capitulo doble" este ya con valor en la cronología lo que quiere decir que para la próxima publicación publicaría el capítulo 8 y 9.**

**Opción 3 "Su precisa colaboración en el diseño de personaje del abuelo de Harima y la prima de Eri" Esto ya que son otros dos personajes que agregaremos a la historia y que según mis planes tendrán un gran peso en la trama, solo que estos dos personajes saldrán al escenario hasta el capítulo 10 que es cuando su entrada tiene relevancia, así como nos dará algo de tiempo para incrustarlos en la historia de una manera que esta se torne aún mejor.**

**Así como regalo por el tiempo y atención que le dan a mi pobre historia, esto es para recaudar más opiniones (Reviews) ya que me baja la autoestima que tengamos más de 1300 lectores quienes están al pendiente de este fic y solo juntemos 14 opiniones (Reviews) por lo que sus votos los voy a pedir en opiniones (Reviews) y la opción que tenga más votos será la que llevemos a cabo.**

**De ante mano una disculpa por robarles aún más de su preciado tiempo con lo que acabo de escribir pero solo quería disculparme y festejar a algo muy importante debido a que el siguiente capítulo dependerá de sus decisión esta vez no pondré avance del siguiente capítulo pero sea lo que sea que escojan, pero me tomo la libertad de creer que ustedes ya saben lo que contendrá el**


	8. capitulo 8

_**Capítulo 8: Lagrimas y recuerdos.**_

Akira era devorada por el miedo, temblaba de pies a cabeza, rompía en llanto y sus ojos se mostraban más vacíos y profundos que el mas enorme poso o el más alto acantilado, era una sensación aterradora de miedo y empatía la que devora hasta al más grande guerrero, pero aun queriendo huir de tan peligrosa mirada no tenía el valor suficiente para salir corriendo y la chica seguía narrando la tan triste historia.

Akira -_ Apenas salió el doctor del quirófano y nos dijeron que ella tenía un fuerte trauma cerebral y que era cuestión de días para que empezará a perder la cordura, yo no sabía que era lo que pasaba o de que hablaban, pero me dejaron saludar a mi mama y la vi tendida en la cama le habían afeitado la mitad de la cabeza, yo siempre envidie su largo y sedoso cabello castaño, porque yo saque el mismo tono pelirrojo que el de ese maldito hombre, pero al menos herede los hermosos ojos avellana de mi madre, ella estaba ahí en la cama apenas consiente,, pero lo suficiente como para decirme "Hija mía en verdad te amo, cuídate y se feliz, vive, juega, diviértete y enamórate pero de un príncipe no de un monstruo. No sé si pueda seguir cuidándote por mucho tiempo asique te daré este consejo, Jamás le muestres al mundo donde te duele, porque te pegaran en ese lugar hasta tirarte y ya en el suelo, la gente hace leña del árbol caído, recuerda eso" y después de eso se quedó inconsciente, mi tío me saco de su habitación y me dijo que desde ese día él se haría cargo de mí. Después de eso regresamos a mi casa por algo de ropa y mis libros de la escuela, y vimos a ese maldito hombre sacando todas las joyas de mi madre y lo que pudo llevarse, salió corriendo y no lo he visto desde ese día. Mi madre actualmente está en un hospital psiquiátrico por lo que viví con mis tíos hasta mis 15 años y actualmente vivo sola pero toda la familia de mi madre y la madre de aquel hombre me apoyan económicamente y no tengo ninguna carencia gracias a ellos – _Dijo llorando desesperadamente y con las manos temblando como si ella tuviera miedo de algo, como si un animal enorme la acorralara y le mostrara los colmillos y su deseo de devorarla.

Harry – Ho en verdad lo siento no sabía que era algo tan complicado – se disculpó el chico por las consecuencia de su entrometida pregunta.

Akira – no te preocupes – Decía la chica pasando sus lágrimas con un trago de café, pero el calmarse no le era tan fácil, que de no ser por un rubio que puso su mano sobre la de ella ayudándola a llevar su taza de café a la mesa el cual no había dejado debido al temblar en sus manos y el miedo que la devoraba hubiera caído en un severo shock.

Harry – En verdad lo siento jamás pensé que fuera algo tan serio – Dijo el chico sumamente preocupado por el semblante de la chica.

Tal era la preocupación del rubio, que sin fijarse había tirado de su platito la ya vacía taza de café, que al intentar rescatar de destrozarse el rubio se lanzó al piso pero rescatando la ya mencionada taza.

La expresión del rubio le causo singular gracia a Akira a quien le causo un carcajada bastante sonora, pero el chico se sentía mucho más tranquilo al ver que su ligero accidente la había calmado al grado de no fijarse en el ridículo que hizo.

Harry – Perdón que siga de entrometido pero ¿Es por eso que te tiñes el cabello de castaño? – pregunto el chico algo temeroso.

Akira – Si tienes Razón es por eso que no me gusta ser pelirroja y que no muestro mis emociones en verdad no quiero que me hagan más daño pero tampoco quiero ser una roca – Dijo ya más calmada y con una leve sonrisa aun como estrago del ridículo por parte del moreno y su taza voladora.

Harry – Mira la verdad creo que te queda muy bien el rojo, y además en lo personal creo que las pelirrojas tienen una belleza exótica irresistible para los hombres, pero tú tienes tus razones – Dijo el chico levantando los hombros expresando el desánimo por el afán de quiere ocultar su belleza.

Akira – JeJeJe En verdad eres tonto – Sonrió la pelirroja.

Harry – Pero no cuando te encontré tu no llorabas por eso o ¿Me equivoco? – pregunto el rubio bastante serio.

Akira – Yo creo que deberías pintarte un límite de lo que puedes y no saber – Dijo la chica poniendo su taza de café en el platito.

Harry – Si lo hare después de que me digas de quien te enamoraste – Dijo provocando que la chica casi se ahogara con el mordisco de su pan.

Akira – Bueno es que hay un chico en mi clase que me gusta pero no se lo he dicho pero parece que ya está saliendo con alguien más y ese alguien más es una de mis mejores amigas, por lo que la haría sentir mal si me quedara con su chico.

Henry – Y tú a no quieres que ella se ponga triste ¿Estamos desacuerdo? – Dijo cruzando los brazos y bajando la cabeza.

Akira – en verdad me sentiría mal Si ella dejara de sonreír pero en no sabes cómo quiero estar con él pero no sé si es amor o solo atracción y no me gustaría lastimarlos solo por un pequeño capricho – Dijo la chica bajando la cabeza debido a lo perturbador de su situación.

Harry – Bueno si algo me enseño la vida es que no hay sonrisa mas importante que la de uno mismo – Dijo el chico bastante serio.

Akira – Bueno ahora tendrás que ayudarme a que el me vea – Aseguro la pelirroja bastante seria.

Harry – Y ¿Por qué haría eso? – Dijo el chico bastante serio y dando el ultimo sorbo a su café.

Akira saco su celular de donde se escuchó una grabación de su anterior conversación.

Harry – Pero ¿Que carajos? Harrrr está bien – Dijo des animado ya que lo tenían nuevamente contra la espada y la pared.

Akira – Muchas gracias – dijo la chica bastante alegre.

Harry – Pero ¿Porque nuestras relaciones con el 3ro "C" siempre se reducen a Harima y Hanai –dijo desanimado el chico.

Akira – Pero como lo sabes – dijo sonrojada la chica quien tenía por seguro el anonimato de su príncipe azul.

Harry – Es bastante fácil, después de que Tsukamoto-san partiera a América solo tienes a tres amigas, la primera Es Mikoto-san, la Segunda Sawachika-san, y la tercera Ichijou-san, pero debido a que la tercera está enamorada de Imadori quien se babea por cualquiera esto solo se reduce las primeras dos donde Mikoto-san esta tras de Hanai, y Sawachika-san a quien se le ha especulado en varias ocasiones una relación con el idiota samurái, esto me lleva a que el resultado está entre Hanai y el idiota Samurái – Decía bastante seguro.

Akira se sintió aliviada de que aun pudiera ocultarla identidad de su príncipe y de que el rubio no la hubiera escuchado gritar su nombre mientras lloriqueaba en el suelo.

Harry – Está bien Pero tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo te diga ¿Estas segura de querer arriesgarte? – Pregunto el chico buscando la redención de la Chica.

Akira – Está bien – Dijo nuevamente seria.

Aunque fuera por poco tiempo conocer a la verdadera Akira le hacía estar seguro al rubio de que ella se estaba forzando a mantener esa tan seria expresión y eso le dio una increíble idea para que la chica se quitara su armadura y se comportara como cualquier otra chica, lo cual a la escuela entera le convenía pero en especial a él y a su clase, a quienes que el 3ro "C" tuviera a Akira la "Demonio" los ponía en desventaja.

Harry – Bueno para empezar quiero que mañana llegues a tu salón y los saludes a todos en vos alta y con la mejor sonrisa que tengas, así como quiero que sonrías todo el día – Dijo el chico sonriendo ventajosamente

Akira - ¿Y eso en que me ayudaría? – Pregunto dudosa la chica.

Harry – Esto te dará a notar y si sonríes todos pensaran que algo bueno te paso, convirtiéndote en algo del interés de los demás, y ese interés lo enfocaremos en Harima –Dijo el rubio bastante seguro de su idea.

Akira – Y ¿Por qué tan seguro de que funcionara? – Dijo la chica dudando de la idea de sus acompañante.

Harry – Pues porque soy un chico, por lo que se cómo funciona mi especie – Dijo el chico volviéndose a poner sus gafas y sacando otro cigarrillo.

La chica al ver el fosforo encendido pensó en quitárselo de la boca, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo un cuchillo volador le arrebato el objeto de la boca al rubio dejándolo clavado en la pared, causando un enorme silencio en toda la cafetería, dejando ver a la dueña del lugar sonriendo con aires de película de horror al otro lado del establecimiento, con una mano extendida marcando la trayectoria del peligroso objeto.

Mirajane – Le recordamos a nuestra amada clientela que está prohibido fumar dentro del lugar jejeje – Dijo la sonriente mujer provocando que otras dos personas que se disponían a fumar guardara sus cigarrillos al grado que el único que logro encenderlo ahogara la flama en su tasa de café y acabara con la evidencia de un sorbo.

Harry – Lo siento Mira-san no volverá a ocurrir y ¿Me podría traer la cuenta por favor? – Dijo el chico bastante nervioso, provocando nuevamente una de esas tan sorpresivas pero gratas sonrisas por parte de la pelirroja.

Ya con la cuenta en la mesa los chicos se levantaron y se dirigieron a pagarla en la barra donde se encontraba nuevamente la mujer sonriente esperando el pago de lo consumido.

Akira – Baya que tarde es no creo alcanzar un estilista abierto a estas horas – Decía mientras jugaba con un mechón de cabello que amenaza con cubrir sus ojos y dificultar la visión de la chica.

Harry – Y ¿Por qué te quieres cortar el cabello si ya lo traes bastante corto? – Pregunto el rubio mientras esperaba el cambio.

Akira – Es solo que no me gusta largo por que me estorba al ver - Dijo recogiendo ese molesto mechón una y otra vez.

Mirajane – No necesitas cortarlo - Dijo la mujer mientras le entregaba el cambio al rubio y buscaba algo dentro de un frasco de galletas y sacaba un lindo broche para el cabello con una mariposa de color rosa con pedrería verde.

La mujer acomodo el broche en el rojizo cabello de la chica, recogiendo los mechones y el flequillo para atorarlo con el hermoso broche.

Akira - Kiaaaa Que lindo – Dijo viendo su reflejo en la vitrina tras la barra donde se encontraba la mujer.

Harry – Di-di-di-di-jo-jo Kia jejeje si en verdad que eres una chica -  
Dijo el chico a carcajadas.

Mirajane – Mira qué bonito se te ve, te lo regalo – dijo sonriente.

Akira – Muchas gracias - Dijo con una increíble sonrisa.

Mientras la chica veía una y otra vez su reflejo, Harry no se dejaba de sorprender, el no podía creer que ella podía tener tantas facetas, pero aún mas no podía creer el ser tan afortunado como para verlas.

Mirajane – Mira pero que bien te queda jejeje, anda llévatelo te lo regalo - dijo la mujer amablemente.

Harry – Oye jamás regalas nada dime las verdaderas intenciones tras ese broche – Dijo el rubio consiente de lo avara que era esa persona.

Mirajane - Esta vez va limpia Harry se lo regalo porque ella me recuerda a mi amiga Leila, y este broche fue parte fundamenta en la historia que les conté, y puedo apostar que lo va a ser también en la de ustedes jeje – Afirmo la mujer haciendo que los dos entraran un poco en duda.

Akira y Harry salieron lo antes posible para evitar que los volvieran a confundir con una pareja.

Harry – bueno ya es bastante tarde y mejor nos vamos a casa, ¿tu tomas el tren no? – dijo el chico sabiendo que para ir a su apartamento tenía que pasar por la estación del tren así que no tenía ningún inconveniente en llevarla a la estación.

Akira – si muchas gracias – Dijo aun mirando el hermoso broche con su espejo.

La chica subió a la motocicleta del chico quien casi en automático le puso el casco demostrando que a pesar de todo era un caballero sorprendiendo a sobremanera a Akira.

A ser sinceros el café se encontraba a algunas cuadras del tren por lo que llegaron rápido, la chica bajo de la motocicleta rápidamente, se quitó el casco y lo lanzo a su propietario quien se despidió con un pequeño gesto.

Harry al ver como la chica entraba a la estación del tren decidió tomar un descanso y fumar un cigarrillo pero, apenas lo encendió y vio subir por las escaleras a una pelirroja bastante molesta.

Harry – Y ¿Ahora que carajos quieres? – Dijo el chico con la sorpresa del su regreso.

Akira – Lo siento Extravié mi cartera – dijo algo sonrojada y bajando la mirada para no ver como Harry rompía a carcajadas.

El chico no podía controlar las carcajadas que producía el ver como esta persona quien desde que la conocía le había vuelto la vida un infierno al fin había perdido una .

Akira –No te Riaaaas – Grito la chica con un verdadero sonrojo en las mejillas debido a la vergüenza por haber hecho tal ridículo, y volteando a ver para otro lado sacudiendo aquellos mechones que según ella habían crecido de más provocando que el rubio tuviera una extraña sensación algo indescriptible pero sí bastante ignorarle.

Harry – Lo siento, es que en verdad no lo esperaba – Dijo apenas calmando la gracia que le daba la situación.

Akira – Ahora por eso tendrá que llevarme a casa – Dijo haciendo un gesto extraño parecido a un berrinche o un puchero mientras se subía a la motocicleta.

Harry – Está bien pero por donde queda tu casa – Dijo poniéndole el casco que al nada más sobreponerlo cayo de golpe tapándole completamente la cara a la chica y así provocando una nueva carcajada, pero ahora mutua.

Akira – Jajaja Todo derecho por la avenida Oriente, llegando a la calle 15 damos vuelta sobre esa a dos cuadras del minisúper – Dijo extrañando al rubio quien estaba seguro que ese era su camino a casa, pero no dijo nada solo obedeció.

Este pequeño viaje duro mucho menos de lo que esperaba puesto que jamás había ido a casa en Motocicleta. Regularmente ella tomaba el tren y se bajaba dos estaciones después salía y caminaba alrededor de 5 minutos y ya estaba en casa, pero esta vez fue diferente.

Por el contrario Harry estaba increíblemente sorprendido al ver que el edificio departamental de la pelirroja estaba a espaldas del suyo, tenía la sensación de vivir a la vuelta del infierno.

Akira – He perdedor ¿qué te pasa estas bien? – Preguntaba al ver que el chico le miraba atónito al edificio.

Harry - Bueno me voy luego nos vemos – Dijo arrancando su motocicleta, pero fue frenado por la una pelirroja frente a le.

Akira – ¡Espera! – Dijo poniéndose frente a él.

Harry – ¡Que te pasa idiota! – Dijo sumamente enojado.

Akira – Aun no tengo tu número de celular – Dijo sacando un bonito celular roza que también sorprendió al chico puesto que jamás se imaginaria algo así.

Harry - Ten toma es este dijo sacando un pequeño papel y anotándolo con una pluma que traía en su chaqueta. Ya dándole el papel salió a gran velocidad sin siquiera despedirse.

El chico dio la vuelta a la manzana y estaciono su moto al pie del edificio, subió hasta el último piso donde se encontraba su apartamento, siendo sinceros él había tenido un ajetreado día por lo que estaba exhausto y el largo camino por las escaleras consumieron las pocas energías que le quedaban.

Ya dentro de su apartamento el joven rubio se retiró sus gafas y la chaqueta de piel que tanto lo distinguían, busco algo en su vacía nevera, pero solo encontró un envase con menos de un vaso de leche y uno con algo de jugo de naranja el cual pensó en guardar para que le sirviera como desayuno, al parecer el poco efectivo del que disponía había sido consumido en la cuenta de aquel café, por lo que no iba a poder comprar los víveres para los que estaba destinando aquella plata.

Harry se dedicó a suspirar mientras se recostaba en su cama dispuesto a dormir, entre sus somnolientos pensamientos recordó todo lo que había pasado durante este día y soltó una pequeña sonrisa al recordar lo graciosa que se veía Akira cuando salió de la estación totalmente avergonzada por haber perdido su cartera, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que se durmiera, pero por fin se había entregado a sus sueños.

Ya siendo de mañana unos molestos rayos de sol perforaban sus pupilas, recordándole que ya era tarde para alistarse, pero no lo suficiente como para no recostarse otros 5 minutos, de no haber sido por el timbre de su celular, quien lo obligo a levantarse y contestar el teléfono, la vos que escucho fue la de aquella pelirroja.

Akira – Oye ya despierta que llegaras tarde – Dijo la chica con su tan típica y monótona actitud.

Harry – ¿Que carajos quieres tan temprano? – Decía el chico apenas lo suficientemente despierto como para hablar.

Akira – ¿Que te gustaría mas que te llevaran en un evento? ¿tortilla de huevo o pollo frito? – Preguntaba la chica sosteniendo el teléfono con el hombro mientras volteaba algo en el sartén.

Harry - ¿Es para tu príncipe azul? – pregunto el chico levantándose pesadamente de su cama.

Akira – Si ¿Por qué? – Pregunto la chica algo extrañada.

Harry – Te recuerdo que él ya tiene novia, y lo más seguro es que coma con ella, así que no puedes llegar tú y decirle "Ten te prepare esto disfrútalo" – Decía el chico seriamente y con un poco de burla mientras se dirigía a su pequeña nevera.

Akira - ¿Y por qué no? – Pregunto la chica mientras sacaba los pequeños pedazos de pollo frito del sartén.

Harry – Porque así todos se darían cuenta que le quieres robar el novio a tu amiga, y según recuerdo, tú quieres hacer esto lo más discreto posible para que no perdieras a tu amiga... ¡Mierda! – Dijo el chico que buscando en su vacía nevera algo de desayunar había tirado el envase de jugo que al estar mal tapado se derramo.

Akira - ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto debido al grito que dio el rubio al otro la do del teléfono.

Harry – No, nada es solo que derrame un envase de jugo que tenía en la nevera – Dijo decepcionado, ya que el jugo que derramo era lo único que tenía para desayuna y simplemente se había esfumado, así que cerró la puerta con algo de odio

Akira – Límpialo lo antes posible antes de que se eche a perder la demás comida – Dijo la chica al escuchar que el rubio cerró la puerta de la nevera.

Harry – No pasa nada en fin está completamente vacío – Dijo el chico sabiendo que este sería un día complicado ya que no podría desayunar, y el almuerzo sería complicado sin plata, debido que sus padres le enviarían dinero hasta el día Miércoles y su beca llegaba el lunes, así que siendo Martes esto se pondría feo.

Akira escuchaba al chico por la bocina, mientras sacaba los demás trozos de pollo del sartén y los colocaba en una cajas para almuerzo, que al escuchar la teoría del rubio y su desgraciada situación alimenticia, habían cambiado de destinatario. Las dos cajas estaban llenas de arroz frito con verduras, algunos pulpos de salchicha y algo de lechuga, pero uno tenía el pollo frito y otro la tortilla de huevo en caso de que el destinatario original no le apeteciera alguna de las dos.

Akira – Bueno pero respóndeme lo que te pregunte, detesto que me cambien el tema ¿Que te gustaría mas tortilla de huevo o pollo frito? – Dijo con aquella aura maligna que le rodeaba siempre que planeaba algo.

Harry – E-E-est-to-to pollo frito jeje – Dijo el chico algo nervioso debido a que aquella aura maligna que desprendía la pelirroja, era perceptible incluso atravesó de la bocina de su celular.

Akira – ¿Salsa de soya o picante? – Preguntaba la chica mientras tomaba unos pequeños embaces con ambas salsas.

Harry – mmmmm ninguna de las dos ninguna me gusta ¿Pero por qué me preguntas esto? – dijo el chico mientras se quitaba la ropa para meterse a bañar, y ponía en altavoz sus teléfono móvil y así poderse quitar la camisa.

Akira – No es solo curiosidad ¿Algún problema? – Dijo la chica intensificando la tan ya mencionada aura maligna y colgando el teléfono.

EL rubio se había sentido como si lo acorralara un enorme y hambriento animal al sentir el aura de la pelirroja, apenas recupero el aliento y se terminó de desnudar, mostrando un cuerpo bastante delgado, pero muy bien trabajo, se metía a la ducha, y al terminarse de limpiar se vistió rápidamente, debido a lo tarde que era bajo rápidamente las escaleras y sintió un leve mareo pero el sabía que era debido a la mala alimentación que tenía a mediados de mes por lo que solo apresuro un poco más el paso, esperando que su buen amigo Togou le prestara algo de dinero para el almuerzo.

La pelirroja por su parte ya se encontraba a puertas de la estación, pero al parecer se le había olvidado la ausencia de su tarjeta y la fila para comprar una llegaba hasta afuera de la estación e inclusive aun unos pasos después de la puerta, ella suspiro y bajo la cabeza, sabía que no podría llegar a tiempo al menos a la primera clase.

El rubio encendió su motocicleta, y se colocó su casco que bien hacia juego con su chaqueta de cuero, arranco su vehículo y salió rápidamente del lugar, dio la vuelta a la manzana y paso por un lado del edificio donde vivía aquella persona que en este momento se encontraba chantajeándole, pero el sabía que no lo hacía por diversión, sino que ella estaba enamorada y el rubio no dejaría que nadie volviera a sufrir por amor al menos frente a sus ojos,

La pelirroja esperaba impaciente a que esta fila avanzara pero no lo hacía y cada segundo perdido era un segundo de atraso escolar, que amenazaba con enviar al caño su premio de puntualidad que había estado cuidando por todo el siclo escolar y a tan solo dos semanas de que terminaran las clases se había ido al caño.

Akira nuevamente buscaba el libro que ella estaba leyendo para poder matar algo de tiempo y distraerse de la trágica perdida del título que era ya suyo desde hace más de 5 años pero esta vez se lo estaba llevando el aire, pero no encontró nada y recordó que lo había dejado tirado en la escuela, al parecer el día iba de mal en peor, así que se encerró en sus pensamientos e imagino que un príncipe llegaba montado en su caballo blanco y le ofrecía llevarla sobre él, pero a diferencia del príncipe de su fantasía del día anterior este no llevaba el rostro de Harima, sino que estaba borrosa la imagen.

La pelirroja extrañada con esto fue sacada se sus pensamientos por la bocina de una motocicleta, que se frenó repentinamente frente a la fila. El rubio había llegado como caído del cielo y ella estaba atónita de ver como su suerte mejoraba, aunque no era un príncipe ni venia en un hemos caballo blanco, era solo Harry y venia en su desgastada motocicleta color vino haciendo juego con su casco y chaqueta.

Harry – Pensé que te teñirías el cabello de castaño nuevamente jejeje – Decía haciendo referencia a que la chica seguía con el tono pelirrojo que acompañado con el deslavado castaño la dotaban de un sensual color caoba, pero la sorpresa del chico se centró en como ella había acomodado el obsequio de la propietaria de la cafetería.

Akira – No lo pensé bien y alguien me dijo "En lo personal creo que las pelirrojas tienen cierta belleza exótica irresistible para los hombres" jejeje – Imito al rubio con una sonrisa que al chico no dejaba de sorprender.

Harry – Jeje Pues que tipo tan listo – Dijo el chico en tono de burla.

Akira – Pues en verdad espero que no sea mentira o tendré que arrancarle esa mentirosa lengua para que aprenda a no mentirle a una dama.

El rubio sintió como si un escalofrió le recorriera desde lo pies a la cabeza tal vez por las palabras y el tono en que lo dijo, pero también tenía bastante consiente que ella no bromeaba mucho y tenía la sensación de que tal vez si era capaz de hacerlo.

La chica se subió rápidamente a la motocicleta del rubio y antes de que reaccionara ella ya estaba lista para zarpar y señalo el camino sacando de sus pensamiento al rubio quien por un momento se sintió raro, él no estaba acostumbrado a traer tripulación, pero en tan solo dos días ya había tenido dos viajes.

Ya sobre esta se quitó el casco y lo puso en la cabeza de la chica que nuevamente le cubrió por completo la cara, esto provocó unas carcajadas brutales. La pelirroja se quedó un momento en silencio y pensó en por que con el si podía reír y mostrar lo que por tantos años había ocultado, como el la había convencido en dejarse su tono de cabello, como él se burlaba de ella y ella no hacía nada, los pensamiento de la chica se volvían cada vez más profundos y las dudas se volvían el alimento de una duda aún mayor.

Pensamiento Akira - ¿Por qué me siento tan agosto con este tipo? ¿Por qué sonrió frente a el? ¿Por que llore frente a el? MMM debe ser porque él es como yo, pero lo bueno es que me ayudará atraer a mi príncipe – Pensaba la chica mientras el rubio frenaba bruscamente su motocicleta algunas cuadras de la escuela.

Harry – Bueno aquí bajas tú – dijo el rubio mientras le ayudaba a quitarse el casco

Akira – Pero aún faltan dos cuadras – déjenla chica preocupada mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera percatándose que solamente tenía 5 minutos para llegar a su salón y sentarse en su lugar así como correr las dos cuadras restantes.

Harry – Pues corre. ya que si llegamos juntos habrá mal entendidos y tu príncipe podría pensar algo equivocado – Dijo el rubio mientras salía disparado.

Akira – Cierto – Dijo pero al parecer el otro no lo escucho debido a su escape.

La chica jamás había sido buena para los deportes y esta vez tendría q correr a su salón y lo así lo hizo, tal era su prisa que poco tardo en llegar y antes de lo previsto ya había llegado al salón se paró frente a la puerta y suspiro reuniendo las fuerzas para dejar una parte de la armadura que había cargado por años en el marco de aquella puerta, así que se arregló un poco el broche y cruzo la puerta

Akira – Hola buenos días a todos jeje – Dijo la pelirroja causando un mar de sorpresa y suspiros.

En ese momento lo único que se podía escuchar eran los comentarios que sus compañeros hacían sobre lo bien que se le veía el broche o la sorpresa de haber saludado, así como la sonrisa que había mostrado y lo bonita que se veía era el tema de conversación inclusive de sus amigas quienes se acercaron.

Mikoto – Woaaao amiga que cambio – decía la peli azul tomándola por las mejillas para verla mejor.

Eri – Si en verdad te ves bien – Dijo la rubia quien esbozaba su natural sonrisa, pero aun con algo de inseguridad causada por las expresiones del día anterior.

Akira – Si decidí darle una vuelta de 180 grados a mi vida jejeje- Decía pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa, que en ella era algo extraordinario, causando que varios chicos del salón de clases soltaran más de un suspiro al que un chico de lentes miraba con duda y le decía a un moreno que mirara en dirección de la pelirroja.

Harima así como lo pidió quito la mirada de la ventana y la dirigió a una pelirroja que sonreía, el jamás la había visto sonreír y hoy de la nada parecía divertirse y reír de todo, como si fuera una chica común y corriente.

EL moreno recorría con la mirada el rostro y cabello de la chica a quien un detalle tan pequeño en el cabello la había favorecido de una forma dantesca, pero de la nada sus ojos se clavaron en un solo lugar y ese era aquel bonito broche para el cabello el cual le había causado una sensación de haberle visto antes.

Flashback...

Era un día de invierno y se podía apreciar como una hermosa mujer de una piel morena y cabello negro entraba a un pequeño café acompañada de un pequeño niño el cual era muy parecido a su madre al tener esa singular piel color canela y el cabello negro cual carbón.

Hasta el más ciego de los hombres se podía dar cuenta que eran madre e hijo debido al resaltante parecer. Pero si en algo eran idénticos era que los dos gozaban de unos bellísimos ojos color madera tan profundos como el cielo.

La mujer acomodaba su cabello con un broche color rosa pastel adornado cuidadosamente con algunas piedritas y cristalitos color verde y en diferentes tonos, esto para recoger su largo cabello tras el que se ocultaba aquel amable rostro.

Después de acomodar su flequillo con el tan hermoso accesorio, se acercó a la barra del café donde entendía una dama de baja estatura un cabello negro y una piel clara, aquellas dos bellezas se saludaron con un abraso y no dejaban de sonreír, bien se podía ver que eran amigas desde hace mucho.

Desde el piso el pequeño miraba fijamente la escena con aquel rostro de inocencia y curiosidad que mostraría cualquier infante de tan corta edad. Apenas dejaron de abrasarse y saludarse aquellas bellas mujeres, la morena levanto al infante y lo sentó en la barra para que saludaran y conocieran a su hijo, rápidamente los empleados del café se acercaron al niño quien al no estar acostumbrado a tantas personas cerro los ojos y abraso a su madre, escondiendo su rostro entre el hombro y el cuello de la hermosa mujer quien soltó una carcajada a la que le siguieron todos los demás acompañantes.

La mujer abraso un momento a su retoño, lo tranquilizo con una sonrisa acompañada de leves caricias sobre el cabello del infante quien comprendió que no eran malas personas, el pequeño volteo cuidadosamente y saludo con timidez a quienes lo rodeaban.

La dama piel clara recogió su cabello en una cola de caballo y acompaño a sus clientes a una mesa junto a la ventana, los ayudo a sentarse y les ofreció la carta, el pequeño se aburrió rápidamente y comento a llorar, a lo que su madre lo cargo para sentarlo sobre sus piernas, el niño paseaba sus pequeñas manitas por el rostro de su madre y juguetea con su cabello, por lo que en un momento de descuido el niño le arrebato su precioso broche y lo admiraba puesto que la pieza era preciosa.

A los pocos segundo subió por las escaleras la amiga de su madre con un rostro de suma preocupación gritaba y movía las manos, el recuerdo era muy antiguo por lo que era difícil recordar las palabras que gritaba la mujer, al otro lado de la pequeña cafetería, pero debía ser algo muy malo o peligroso ya que la morena cargo a su preciado hijo en brazos y salió corriendo en dirección de la cocina.

En la puerta de la cocina se veía un hombre blanco y ojos azules extremadamente alto, a leguas se veía que era un extranjero algún Alemán, Ruso o Noruego, el recuerdo era borroso por lo que no recordaba a la perfección el rostro del hombre, pero sí como este tomaba por el brazo a la madre y le indicaba lo que parecía unas pequeñas escaleritas que bajaban a un enorme taller de motocicletas.

Ya en las escaleras el hombre sostuvo un momento al niño, quien debido a la sorpresa de ver varios hombres vestidos con un traje negro entraban a la cafetería destruyendo todo a su paso tiro el broche al suelo y busco los brazos de su madre quien ya abajo estiro los brazos para tomar al niño y salir corriendo.

Fin del flashback.

A Harima lo invadió ese borroso recuerdo y las lágrimas salían sigilosamente, se deslizaban por sus mejillas, al parecer el moreno no sabía cuál era la razón de las lágrimas, él no contaba con muchos recuerdos de su difunta madre, es más casi no recordaba su rostro puesto que ella murió cuando el tenía como uno años a ser sinceros el jamás conoció la fecha exacta de la muerte de su madre por lo que ver un broche tan singularmente parecido al que tenía su madre lo volvía loco.

Hanai veía como el aliento abandono por un momento a su amigo quien en cuanto regreso en si inclino un poco la cara escondiéndola entre el saco de su uniforme y limpiaba esas lagrimas que habían brotado en aquellos segundos de recuerdo.

Hanai – Oye ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntaba sumamente preocupado por la expresión que rápidamente envolvió a Harima.

Harima – Claro que si megane pero dame un momento – Dijo el moreno caminando lentamente en dirección del grupo de amigas donde platicaban y reían felizmente una rubia, una pelirroja y una peli azul.

De un momento a otro sonó un teléfono celular, el cual le pertenecía a Mikoto quien lo saco rápidamente de su bolsa, la peli azul se le tomo menos de un segundo ver el numero en la pantalla de su teléfono y tomo a la rubia por el brazo saliendo del salón acompañada de la rubia.

Harima se seguía acercando a donde la pelirroja se encontraba, el moreno necesitaba una excusa para acercarse y preguntar por el broche pero no maquilaba ninguna y sabía bien que contaba con poco tiempo ya que una vez que regresara su las amigas de la chica no podría preguntarle por el origen de aquel singular broche, el sabía que bien podría solo ser uno parecido al de aquel borroso recuerdo, pero también tenía la esperanza de que ese broche le pudiera regalar un poco de información sobre su madre.

Antes de que se diera cuenta el moreno se encontraba enfrente de la banca donde se encontraba la pelirroja, quien lo recorrió desde los pies a la cabeza, el corazón de Akira latía cada vez más rápido al ver como el chico se paraba frente a ella, Harima había llegado antes de tener una excusa para acercarse a ella.

Harima – A hola Akira-san he esto mmmmm que bonito broche jeje esto ¿dónde lo compraste? – Dijo inseguro el chico en busca de información pero sin una mejor escusa.

Akira – He gracias es un regalo si me lo regalo la dueña jejje – Dijo la pelirroja muy nerviosa.

Harima - ¿La dueña? – Pregunto extrañado.

La pelirroja no era muy buena hablando y sumado a los enormes nervios que le causaba hablar con el moreno solo articulaba disparates.

Akira – Si la dueña del café donde estuve ayer jejeje – Dijo la pelirroja algo sonriente lo qué provocó un sumo extraño en moreno.

Harima se detuvo un momento y pensó en que tal vez hablaban del mismo café que aparece en sus recuerdos.

Harima - Bueno pues algún día deberíamos ir junto jeje – Dijo el chico al no encontrar una mejor mentira para que lo llevara a ese lugar.

Akira – Cla-cla-claro que si-si-si – dijo la pelirroja bastante nerviosa y alegre del la propuesta del moreno quien solo le sonreía extrañamiento.

Hanai observaba cuidadosamente la anterior escena y sin perder un solo detalle debido a que las anteriores acciones no eran normales en su nuevo amigo y eso le causa un desesperante curiosidad.

Al momento en el que Hanai se disponía a preguntar la razón de sus anteriores acciones entro un hombre bastante delgado al aula de clases con un libro en manos, acompañando a las dos chicas que entraban al salón con una sonrisa algo siniestra, por lo que Harima se alejó del lugar con basto sigilo.

EL moreno tenía una expresión intrigante y el de lente se preocupaba, él estaba seguro de que Harima no era un mujeriego, y que el quería mucho a Eri, por lo que estaba seguro que algo había detrás de loa invitación a la pelirroja.

Las siguientes tres clases siguieron lenta y tranquilamente, lo cual desesperaba al de lentes quien ansiaba por preguntarle el motivo de el brusco acercamiento a la pelirroja, que también levantaba grandes sospechas a los ojos del de lentes, quien tenía por seguro que el brutal cambio en su actitud tenía algún motivo oculto y sabía que nada bueno podría venir de aquella persona, no es como si fuera ella una mala persona, pero siempre que ella planea algo termina siendo un desastre para la mayoría de los varones cercanos.

Al fin era hora del almuerzo y Hanai estaba dispuesto a preguntar el porqué de las acciones del moreno, pero entre la multitud delante de él no lo pudo alcanzar debido al como el moreno salió corriendo del salón.

**_Esto te interesa_**

**Hola mis queridos lectores perdón por el atraso, es todo lo que puedo decir como disculpa, ya que esta vez no he tenido contratiempos y mi atraso solo se debe a mi irresponsabilidad y poca atención, pero no es todo lo que tengo que decir, ya que les tengo una buena noticia y una mala.**

**La mala es que el debido a sus botos he decidido publicar el capítulo "00" el cual se refiere al pasado de Nakamura, el padre de Eri y su relación con Harima, pero este se publicara hasta este lunes, de ante mano una disculpa por esto pero la buena es tan buena que los alegrara a todos.**

**La buena es que en este tiempo sin publicar me he tomado el tiempo de terminar la historia y si ya la he concluido, solo me falta pasarla por edición final en la cual afino algunas faltas de ortografía así como le doy una lectura final y como adelanto de esto les anticipo que en estos capítulos restantes la comedia disminuirá un poco y me centrare un poco más en el drama y los problemas de los personajes los cuales se irán volviendo aún más profundos con el pasar del tiempo.**

**Esta tal ves no sea una buena noticia para algunos ya que saber que algo llego a su final es complicado, ya que empiezas a pensar que es cuestión de tiempo para que termine y pase al olvido, por lo que puede sonar algo deprimente, pero no se desanimen ya que lo que les voy a decir es algo bastante importante y que les va a alegrar mucho.**

**El punto es que la historia "te prepongo un cambio" estaba diseñada originalmente para no más de 12 capítulos, pero ya que la he terminado esta y llego a pasar los 20 capítulos tentativamente, digo tentativamente ya que soy una persona de personalidad muy cambiante así que lo más probable es que en la edición de los capítulos pueda darme un ataque de inspiración y termine cambiando una parte de la historia y se alargue o acorte según el ánimo que tenga.**

**Pero eso no es todo ya que les tengo 2 capítulos sorpresa extras los cuales aún no estoy muy seguro de publicar, ya que estos podrían cambiar de una forma increíble la forma en que todos vemos School Rumble, ya que contiene algunos detalles que no todas las personas le hemos visto a esta serie de los cuales me he tomado la libertad de tomar y retorcerlos a mi manera para explicar a mi manera todos estos detalles y llenar las lagunas que el autor original dejo en la serie, de la cual no estoy muy seguro que su autor original haya diseñado desde un principio para una comedia tan dedicada la gracia como es original mente.**

**Pero si quieren saber más detalles sobre estos dos capítulos extra tendrán que dejarme mas opiniones ha y casi lo olvido este mes superamos nuestro record de visitas llegando a las 2,335 visitas tan solo en el mes de abril con un total de 1503 visitantes en el mismo mes, y debido a eso gracias muchas gracias**

**Posdata: Aun cuando la historia la he concluido no publicare los capítulos restantes todos junto sino seguiré publicando los cada dos semanas como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora y en cuanto a los dos capitulo extra que he hecho y cuando se publiquen depende de ustedes sin mas por el momento gracias por su atencion**


End file.
